Life is a Roller Coaster
by This guy doesnt have a clue
Summary: The war is over and Harry is finally heading home, not raised by the Dursley but by an American couple in the town of Forks... Harry is friends with the wolf pack, married and has a child this story is slash... harry/seth other couples yet to be decided
1. Chapter 1: Departures

Life is a Roller coaster

Chapter 1: Departures

The war was over and it had been a couple of months since the final battle, he was packing up the last of his things preparing to return home to the place he had grown up in. This was a trip that Hermione and Ron would be joining him on, along with Sirius and Remus who were intrigued to find out more about the way he had grown up and who his adoptive parents were. Harry had been told by his parents PA only recently that they were looking forward to seeing him again, his parents were currently on a business trip so their would be a couple of weeks where it would just be him and his extended family.

"Harry if you don't get moving we will miss our flight." Sirius said to him Harry looked at his watch before chuckling.

"Its not a flight we can miss Sirius, the jet can't take of without its owner that would defy the point of the trip." Harry said to him. "Don't worry about it we should be able to take off soon after we get to the jet, so why don't you help me finish this all off." Harry said to him.

"Your not worried about annoying the pilot?" Sirius asked.

"No he gets paid no matter whether I use the plane or not." Harry said to him.

Twenty minutes later they were down stairs with the rest of the house, Ginny was not at all happy that they were all disappearing for months. They hadn't actually said when they would be back, Harry had yet to say whether he would be back at all for that matter. They were supposed to belong together but here he was running of without her, he had never even thought to ask her to joint them.

"Harry you must reconsider letting me come with you, what will people think that you have not taken your girlfriend with you." Ginny snapped finally as Harry was about to climb into the limo that the others had already climbed into he turned to look at her with a look of non concealed contempt and disgust.

"Ginny I wouldn't date you even if you were the last woman alive, so do me and every body else a favour and get some help your delusions of what we are together is starting to get on my nerves." Harry said to the girl Molly started screaming at him demanding that he apologise to her daughter. "Why the hell would I apologise to your stalker that you call a daughter, you need to get her help before she does something very stupid. If you follow us to the US Ginny I will file a restraining order against you without a second thought." Harry added before climbing into the limo and slamming the door on the two women outside the car screaming at him. "Driver we are good to go." Harry called up to the front of the limo which immediately pulled away from the curb.

"They are still at it." Ron said looking out of the window.

"I guess they think that if I marry your sister your family would reap the rewards of marrying a billionaire." Harry said to him. "Your sister is infatuated by me and always has been, we have never dated though she insists that I have been dating her for months to any one who asks." Harry said to him. "She has tried to scare of any one who might show an interest in dating me, actually went so far as to threaten a couple of them." Harry said to him.

"Thus why you haven't been spoken to her or mom since the end of the school." Ron said to him.

"Your mother tried to tell me that I would marry Ginny because it was the right thing to do." Harry said Ron winced. "She has taken to demanding I do the right thing by my girlfriend every time I am alone with her." Harry added. "I won't be returning to England when you guys decide to return." Harry said to them. "I will be attending one of the local schools of magic to my home." Harry added.

"I didn't think it had gone that far." Remus said to him.

"What would you have me do, when ever I think I have built a path for myself in my life those two women destroy it." Harry said to him. "I have been putting this of in the hope that they would give up." Harry added. "They have failed to change their minds." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

The plane was about half way to its intended destination when Harry woke up, the others were talking or watching movies on the DVD players in front of them. Harry sighed as he sat up the others looked around at him and smiled.

"Your finally awake." Sirius said to him

"I did tell you that I liked to sleep on long flights." Harry pointed out to him.

"Not right away you didn't." Sirius said to him.

"You thought that I would sleep half way through the flight, what would be the point in that." Harry said shaking his head as he got to his feet and walked to the back of the cabin pouring himself a glass of scotch and helping himself to some ice before returning to his seat.

"You didn't tell me you had food." Sirius groaned.

"Its all at the back of the cabin." Harry said to him as he took a sip of the drink sighing happily. "Boy am I glad you come of age at seventeen in the magical world." Harry said happily.

"What are you drinking?" Hermione asked.

"Fifteen year old scotch." Harry said to her. "It is the cheap stuff, the good stuff is back at the house we have a well I could say it's a wine cellar but it has everything in it." Harry explained.

"That's the cheap stuff." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Its all about perspective Hermione, and trust me this is cheap compared to what we have at home." Harry said to her closing his eyes and savouring the taste of the scotch. "Feel free to help yourself's to food and drink, Hermione will show you how to use the microwave." Harry said to them.

"You not eating?" Hermione asked.

"No I hate plane food." Harry replied.

"But its your plane." Ron said to him.

"Yeah but it doesn't stop the fact that its microwaved food." Harry said to him. "I prefer stuff freshly cooked." Harry said to them before finishing his drink and closing his eyes again. "I'll see you all when I wake up after touch down." he added.

"I can't believe that he is going to sleep through this its amazing." Ron said.

"It is the first time you do it, but I do this regularly, it gets boring after a while I can promise you." Harry mumbled.

Hptwhptw

"Harry you need to fasten your seatbelt we are coming in to land." Sirius said shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Thank you." Harry said to him.

"Good sleep?" Hermione asked him.

"Very much so." Harry said to her with a smile on his face.

"Its raining outside, where the hell did you bring us?" Sirius asked.

"A town a couple of hours outside Seattle." Harry said to him. "It is called Forks, and its basically the wettest area in North America. I have called it home since I was four years old." Harry said to them. "Your love it." he added.

"We are landing in the town?" she asked.

"About twenty miles from it, we have a private landing strip near the town." Harry said to her Hermione nodded. "It is a small private air field but we use it regularly and its completely legal." Harry told them as the wheels touched down on the tarmac. "We just prefer not to go through the big air ports, we find its much easier and a hell of a lot faster." Harry said to them.

They were soon in another limo and on the way to the house, Harry was silently watching through the window for landmarks he recognized. Soon enough they entered the town and were at the house within record time, they finally pulled to a stop in the drive just outside the house and Harry was climbing out of the door happily.

"Its raining." Hermione groaned.

"You need to get used to that." Harry said to her. "Come on lets get inside, the Elves will take care of the luggage." Harry said to them as he took out his house keys and dashed across the drive to the cover that the house offered. As soon as he was in the house he felt like he had finally come home, there was a letter on the table beside the door which he picked up and opened.

Harry

Your parents asked my dad to get me to pick up your groceries for the next couple of days, they said that they didn't know how many people were coming so I brought enough for an army. I'll come by tomorrow with Seth and Jared, we can hang out.

Jake

"Harry you can't let the Elves do the work." Hermione said to him angrily.

"Just watch me, if you think I am unloading the limo in that you have another thing coming." Harry said to her she huffed at him and glared as she walked past him into the house proper.

"Who is the letter from your parents?" Sirius asked.

"No its from a friend of mine Jacob, mom and dad asked his dad if Jake could pick up some supplies for us all." Harry said to him. "He and a couple of others will drop by tomorrow, they'll show you guys around the town and probably the reservation." Harry said to them.

"And where will you be?" Remus asked.

"I have to go see someone down at the reservation." Harry said with a bright smile. "He will be rather annoyed if I don't." Harry added.

Hptwhptw

Harry's black Lamborghini pulled into the drive way of the small house the next afternoon having spent some time with his friends and godfathers, he climbed out of the car to find said person running down the steps towards him.

"Hey Seth." Harry said to him softly before taking in his arms kissing the teenager on the lips Seth smiled into the kiss. "How is everything here." Harry asked.

"Their great, someone inside would like to meet you very much." Seth said to him.

"Show me the way." Harry said as he took the boys hand.

They headed into the house where Sue and Leah were waiting for them with a baby's dark skin was contrasted with vivid green eyes and messy black hair that stuck out at all angles. Harry smiled at the two women but his eyes were on the baby as he walked over and picked him up the baby gurgled at him happily shoving his fist in his mouth.

"Definitely your son." Harry said to Seth who laughed. "James." Harry said.

"James Harry Clearwater-Potter to be exact." Sue said to him.

"Hey your named after your grandpa's I know they would be very happy." Harry said softly as he cradled the baby in his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for the birth love." Harry said as he walked over to Seth. "You have no idea how much I wanted to be here for it." he told Seth who smiled. "Do you have his stroller?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do." Seth said to him.

"Lets go for a walk down to Sam's." Harry said to him. "I should let the man know I am back with some friends don't you think, I don't think my big brother would be to happy if he was the last to see me." Harry said Seth giggled.

"Harry stay for tea, we can catch up." Sue said to him.

"Um tea sounds even better." Harry said Seth laughed.

When Harry had left the summer before he had left his mate Seth not knowing that the boy was pregnant, the letter had come as a bit of a shock but Harry had been very pleased by the news. But because of the war he had simply not been able to get home for the birth of his first born child, he had hated missing the event. He didn't like that he had had to lie to his friends and family back home about what was going on at home, he didn't trust Snape as much as Dumbledore did back then. He wanted to make sure that the dark lord didn't go after those he loved, he would not have put Seth or the baby in danger.

He knew that those who had come with him would be in for a bit of a shock when they saw the baby and Seth but he could do nothing about that now.

"Seth may I have my ring back please." Harry said to his mate who smiled as he went about taking the necklace of his neck and extracting the ring from it. He slipped it back on his ring finger. "No more hiding this from my family I promise you." Harry said to him.

"I'm just glad your back for good." Seth said softly Harry laughed at this.

"Where else would I go after the war." Harry said to him.

"Boys." Sue said as she guided Harry to the sofa where he could snuggle with his soon to be four month old son.

Hptwhptw

"So where did Harry go?" Hermione asked Jacob.

"He went to see an old friend of his down on the reservation." Jacob said to her.

"That's all your going to tell us." Ron said.

"Its not my place to tell you any thing more." Jacob said to them.

"Is it a girlfriend." Ron asked.

"You don't really know your best friend at all do you?" Jared asked.

"Of course I do." Ron snarled.

"Your in for a few shocks today." Jacob said to them. "Not everything here is as it seems." Jacob said to them as they walked into the clearing that held Sam's house. As they approached the house Jacob saw that Harry was their with Seth and baby James. "Definitely in for a shock." Jacob muttered as he opened the door to the house. "Hey Sam, Harry, Seth and Emily." Jacob said to them in way of greeting. "Harry I thought I'd introduce your friends to the pack alpha sorry." Jacob said.

"No its cool dude." Harry said to him. "Sam and I were just talking about that particular conversation." Harry said to him.

"Harry who's baby?" Hermione asked.

"Oh this is James Harry." Harry said to her Sirius and Remus shared looks. "Guys you should probably sit down this is going to be a long conversation." Harry said to them.

"Emily why don't you and I take a walk with the pack and leave Harry and his friends to talk." Sam said to her.

"I think that would be a good idea." Emily said as they got up. "Take your time Harry, Seth." she said kissing their cheeks. "Help yourselves to the muffins in the kitchen." Emily told the new comers before leaving with the rest of the pack.

"You just kicked someone out of their own home." Hermione said to Harry.

"Its pack business so they left to give us some privacy." Harry said. "Which they will know about later anyway." Harry said.

"Harry why does that baby have the name James Harry?" Remus asked.

"That's the long part of this story, please guys sit down." Harry said to them.

"Is he yours?" Hermione asked.

"In a word yes." Harry said to her Ron smiled.

"Well that explains why Ginny never had a chance with you." Ron said Harry smiled back at him.

"Seth and I are mates." Harry said to them. "Seth is a shape shifter." he told them.

"Like the guys we have been shown about the town by." Sirius said to him.

"Yeah they are all one pack its bigger than what you have seen so far though." Seth said to them.

"Why would you hide this from us?" Sirius asked.

"I was doing everything I could to protect my family Sirius, I didn't trust Snape not to tell Voldemort about them. I had to protect Seth and James." Harry said to him. "I didn't like lying to you about it." Harry told them.

"You were doing what you thought was necessary to keep your family safe." Remus said as he got up and walked over to them. "May I." Remus said.

"Of course." Harry said to him.

"How old?" Sirius asked.

"Four months exactly in two days." Seth said to him. "He was named after both of our fathers." Seth said Harry took his hand and squeezed lightly.

"Your dad must be very proud." Hermione said Seth flinched visibly at this.

"Harry died last year." Harry said to her. "Thus why he is named after him." Harry said to her.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said to Seth.

"Its okay." Seth said though clearly he was upset. "I'm going to go for a walk." Seth said getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a bit." he added to Harry.

"Seth." Harry groaned as he got up and followed the boy out of the doors closing them behind him. "Seth don't be stupid you and I both know that she couldn't have known." Harry said to him grabbing the boys arm spinning him around on the spot.

"I know." Seth said to him.

"Come back inside." Harry said to him.

"I wanted you to myself for one day." Seth said to him. Harry smiled.

"The friends a little to much for you, or is it you're a little randy." Harry said Seth glared at him playfully.

"I haven't had sex in a year and your mocking me." Seth said trying to sound annoyed.

"I haven't had sex in a year you think you're the only one who has needs and desires." Harry said to him.

"Mr. You didn't have to carry a child for nine months." Seth said to him.

"True but look at what we created." Harry said softly Seth smiled. "Stay with us up at the house for a few days." Harry said to him.

"Mom is never going to go for that." Seth said to him.

"Your married to me and we have a child I don't think your mom is going to complain about you coming to live with me Seth." Harry said to him.

"I guess your right." Seth said with a smile.

"She might get pissed if you get pregnant again so we need to buy some supplies." Harry said to him Seth laughed. "Your mother would have liked nothing better than to kill me for that." Harry continued with a grin. "When you need to go on patrol with the pack you can borrow one of the cars to take you back to the reservation." Harry pointed out.

"I guess so." Seth said to him.

"Come on my mutt of a godfather has our son and I do not wish for him to corrupt James." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

"Sue its not like we are unmarried, we married last summer and Seth had my son." Harry said to her as she looked ready to argue about Seth moving in with him to the house. "We have Sirius and Remus there so you don't have to worry about another pregnancy." Harry said to her.

"Your right of course, I just am used to having both of my children living at home, if this is what you want Seth then of course you should move in with your husband and son." Sue said to him Seth grinned happily at this. "My little boy is growing up." Sue said. "If you get him pregnant Potter I will castrate you." she added.

"I can't make promises but we will be safe." Harry said to her she inclined her head at this.

"That is all I can really ask." Sue told him.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality Checks

Chapter 2: Reality checks

They'd been in the house together for almost a week, Seth was settling in to life at the large property and making full use of everything in the house. Hermione and Ron were really beginning to come to terms with the secret life their best friend had. Harry had slipped into the life he had every summer outside of school and every year before school after his third birthday. The four new comers to town were finding that the place had quirks, they were surprised to find out how much time the pack spent up at the house for sure.

The weather hadn't improved any since the day that they had arrived in Forks so no one was braving it to do much searching of the town, though they had made plans to go to Seattle's magical district on the next Saturday. Today's issues were not quite so mundane they were expecting a visit from the Weasley's, Seth had said he should let them visit as he wanted to meet the people that he had considered his family in England. Harry had relented on the outright ban on certain members of said family and finally had Ron send the invitation. Harry had warned his husband that this not go the way he wanted it to go, that the last time he had seen the women of the family it had not been a good meeting.

Harry's parents had flown home early to be here for this meeting, they like Harry had great misgivings to do with the meeting today. Harry was just finishing dressing James when his father came into the bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

"Your friends are here, the twins seem to be in remarkable mood." Nicholas said to him.

"They are pranksters so don't take anything that they offer you before checking it first." Harry said to him the man chuckled. "Those two I trust Molly and Ginny not so much, as for the rest of them I have no idea how they will react." Harry said to him as he carried James out of the room and lead the way to the main lounge.

"If they love you half as much as they claim to then they will accept that you have a husband and mate as well as a beautiful son." Nicholas said to him.

They soon entered the lounge to find Seth sat beside Sirius, Harry made his way to Seth's side which Sirius vacated immediately for him Harry smiled and said thank you to the man before taking his seat. The Weasley's had all noticed that Harry was carrying a baby in his arms, "If you wish to start shouting you can all leave now." Harry stated flatly and firmly.

"Harry James Potter how dare you leave me your fiance behind." Ginny stormed.

"Ginny I don't know where you get your silly ideas from but I am not now nor have I ever dated you, lets be frank I would have to be deaf dumb and blind to even contemplate marrying you." Harry said to her.

"I knew that they would fill your head with nonsense or compel you to forget what we had." Ginny snarled Harry handed Seth James preparing for the assault he thought could only be a matter of time before she did it. "You need to come home with me now and we shall see a healer for the potions in your system." Ginny snarled.

"I don't know whether you realise this yet, the only person here that needs to see a healer is you Ginny." Harry said to her. "A really good mind healer at that." Harry said to her.

"We are destined for each other stop making me out to be the one who is delusional." Ginny screamed at him Harry winced as the scream woke his son up who started his own screams his face flushed with anger and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Delusional am I." Harry snarled as he got to his feet he closed the distance between them. "Lets see if I can enlighten you Ginnerva in the hope you can get it through your narrow minded little brain." Harry snarled at the girl.

"Harry that is enough." Molly snarled.

"I haven't even started yet you silly little woman." Harry snarled. "You want to see how much I love you Ginnerva here we go." Harry said raising his ring finger up for the two women to see. "I'm married have been for just over a year now." Harry said to her.

"Nooooooooooooo." Ginny screamed. "Where is the harlot." she continued to scream.

"Oh you don't know him, his name is Seth." Harry said.

"You bastard how could you cheat on me." Ginny screamed.

"Mom could you take James out of the room please." Harry said to his mother.

"Of course." his mother replied. "Jake would you go with her just in case." Harry said to his best friend the pack had come along just in case there might be trouble. "To answer your question Ginny, how could I cheat on you… it is quite simple to cheat on you I would have to date you and I have never been interested in women of any kind. Let us be blunt shall we, you don't have the right anatomy for me." Harry said to her she slapped him across the face Seth snarled as he jumped out of his chair.

"You're a fagot." she snarled.

"Gay is a better word for it but what ever you need to use." Harry said to her with a smile she tried to slap him again and he caught her hand before it made contact with his face. "The first one is free the next one will cost you, you see your in a room full of shape shifters, one of which is my mate and I really would recommend you don't piss them of any more than you already have." Harry said to her. "It could lead to you being killed." Harry added.

"Harry I need to ask this but has Ginny ever…" Arthur started.

"I have never looked at or touched your daughter in any other way than that of a friend." Harry said to him.

"So who's child is she pregnant with if it isn't yours Potter." Molly screeched.

"Why are you asking me that question, you need to ask your daughter it." Harry pointed out.

"Ginnerva Molly Weasley answer the question." Arthur demanded.

"His obviously lying Arthur, Ginny is pregnant with his child the thing he has here is a bastard." Molly screeched Harry's eyes flashed angrily but their was a ripping sound behind him as Seth shifted, Harry spun to face his enraged mate. "Get control of your beast before I have it put down." Molly snarled at him.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you." Harry demanded as he put himself in the way of the wolf and the two women. "Seth." Harry said to him as he knelt down so he was at the boys eye level. Their was looks of worry among the pack but Harry waved them away he placed his face against the wolves muzzle so he could look his mate in the eye. "No matter how much I wish for you to kill them for that slur on our son and on you, it isn't worth it and neither are they." Harry said to him softly his hand wrapping itself into the wolves fur.

Their was a moment when Harry thought that Seth would go through him to get to the two women behind him, finally the wolf gave a growl and a sigh before it made its exit Harry stood back up and looked scornfully at the two women in his living room.

"If you wish to claim that your pregnant with my child then we will have dna done to confirm that immediately then I shall have you arrested for attempted line theft." Harry said to the woman his anger was just about in check.

"Its yours." Ginny snarled.

"How?" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur they had sex how else." Molly snapped.

"That would be good if I was actually straight and would sleep with her if I was. Something that I would never do, I have always found her to be the most unattractive woman I have ever met. That includes Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode." Harry told them.

"Why you bastard." Molly screeched.

"Shut up, Ginnerva if you insist on this stupid claim it will cost your family everything they have, when your exposed to be a liar. Either that or its exposed that you used a potion with my DNA in it, because I swear on my magic that I have never slept with you or had sex with you nor have I ever made love to you so mote it be." Harry snarled the girls eyes widened as he cast a spell to prove his point. "So now lets discuss the truth or what your going to do to keep that baby safe until its birth. When I shall take it from you and raise it as my own, without your imput or contact with said child." Harry said to her.

"That was a very good show of faking an oath on your magic Harry, we both know that we have had sex many times." Ginny said with a smug look on her face the rest of the family were distancing itself from her at this point. Well except for Molly who was currently glaring at Harry, this was so humiliating for her daughter and her.

"Ginnerva that was not a fake oath, now who is the father of your child." Arthur snarled.

"She has already told you Arthur, don't believe this little shit over your own daughter." Molly screeched at her husband.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny sighed in defeat knowing that she could no longer keep up the pretense Molly screeched slapping her daughter across the face.

"What did I tell you, we need the money of the Potters, Malfoy is broke how dare you shame us like this." Molly snarled Seth let out a sob and Harry truly lost it. At this he stepped back from the two women, the look of rage on his face was by far more scary than Seth had been. "The half blooded brat doesn't deserve the money he has, we as purebloods deserve it more than he does." Molly screamed in rage.

"Get out of my house now." Nicholas snarled as Sam pulled Harry away from the women he knew how close his friend was to losing control.

"Seth needs you." Sam said to Harry.

"I will kill your little husband and your bastard child for this Potter." Ginny snarled at him.

"Get out." Harry snarled struggling against Sam's hold.

"I'm going to enjoy robbing you like you have robbed me Potter." Molly screeching at him as she slapped him across the face Harry's hand had slipped into his pocket and he had it pointed at the woman. The moment he realised that he didn't need to hit her to hurt her, the woman looked scared when she saw this and tried to run for the door.

"Sectumsetra." Harry snarled the woman scream as wounds all over her body erupted blood spewing from them. "Stupefy." Harry snarled which hit Ginny square in the chest the woman was thrown through the air hitting the wall with tremendous force. "Let me go Sam." Harry demanded.

"Not so you can kill them Harry." Sam said. "They aren't worth it." he added.

"I suggest you get your wife and children out of this house now before I call for aurors to have them arrested." Nicholas said to Arthur the boys taking their mother and sister and apparating out of the house.

"Harry I had no idea they would do this." Arthur said to him. "I will make sure they regret that they did this." Arthur said to them. "Ron take care of yourself and Hermione." Arthur said to him. "The Weasley family will always be available to you Harry if you should ever need our help." Arthur said to him.

"Please just go." Harry said the man nodded and left.

Hptwhptw

"Has any one seen Harry or Seth?" Nicholas asked at dinner that night.

"They disappeared into their rooms after my family left this morning." Ron told him. "I haven't seen them since." Ron added. "I can't apologise enough for what my sister and mother have done." Ron said to every one.

"You have nothing to apologise for, your father and brothers had nothing to do with this. I could see the shame in all of your faces at their actions." Amelia said to him. "If I had thought you were in league with your sister and mother you would not be in this house right now." Amelia continued. "Dippy." Amelia called the Elf appeared in front of her.

"Mistress needs something?" the little Elf asked.

"Are Harry and Seth in the house?" she asked.

"No mistress, master Harry said he take Seth to family holiday home in Barbados for a few days." Dippy replied. "They left this afternoon mistress." he added.

"Thank you." she said.

"We should go after them." Hermione said to her.

"No if Harry has taken Seth there they wish to be alone, they will be back in a few days. Lets give them some privacy." she added.

"He left a letter for you." Dippy said passing a letter to his mistress.

_Mum and dad_

_Decided that Seth and I needed some time away, we will be back on Monday. Seth was shaken up pretty badly by what happened this morning, he needed a break somewhere away from home. Please apologise to the pack for leaving them short handed for Seth, if they wish to call to find out if everything is okay then give them the number. _

_Love _

_Harry_

Hptwhptw

_The Burrow_

_England_

Arthur Weasley was rarely a man at a loss for words to describe how he felt about what his wife and daughter had tried to do. To try and destroy someone who you considered to be a member of your family was one thing and despicable in and of it self. What they had tried to do was not just destroy Harry's life and steal his money, they had tried to destroy his mates and his sons life in the same stroke. He wasn't sure that the women could stoop any lower than they already had, having spoken to Ron Sirius and Remus over the last couple of days about the situation with Harry and Seth. He had become more and more angry with the women in his house.

"Daddy we are home." Ginny yelled practically as she came into the house.

"Arthur where are you." Molly demanded as she entered the kitchen.

"And where have the two of you been all day?" Arthur asked.

"We went to see a lawyer about suing Potter for child support." Molly said to him.

"Since he is not the childs father you will not get a penny Molly, and I will not pay for you to hire a lawyer for that purpose." Arthur said to him.

"Nonsense daddy, Harry is the father of my child and he will pay for it." Ginny snarled. "If he doesn't I will accuse him of rape." Ginny snarled. "I will destroy his reputation before he destroys my life." Ginny added.

"And your okay with this." Arthur asked his wife.

"The stupid little half blood deserves no better." Molly said to him. "His mud blood mother should have been drowned at birth." Molly said nastily.

"Molly I want a divorce, you are not the woman I married, Ginnerva I hearby disown you from the house of Weasley." Arthur said to her the flash of magic that erupted in the room as magic did its thing. "You can both get out of this house." Arthur said to them.

"Your choosing that bastard over us your flesh and blood." Molly screamed at him.

"It was rather easy, after the way you have been behaving." Arthur said to her.

"Then we will be rich together and you will stay in the slums where you belong." Ginny snarled marching out of the house.

Hptwhptw

Harry and Seth meanwhile were enjoying the sun that was on offer in Barbados, Harry had being trying to distract his husband with time away from the pack and family. The first night that they had been here Harry had had to deal with a distraught husband and a screaming son, he hadn't been able to get much sleep that night as he comforted his husband.

Harry was sipping rum and coke when Seth came out of the bedroom onto their open air deck.

"Did he go down okay?" Harry asked as Seth sat down next to him settling into his arms after picking up the rum and coke Harry had poured him.

"Yes he was asleep before I got him to the nursery." Seth said.

"Are you glad we came here?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Seth said to him.

"Mom and dad called today to find out whether we were okay." Harry said to him. "They also had some news about Molly and Ginny." Harry said to him.

"Oh what do they want now?" Seth asked.

"Apparently they are trying to sue me for denying that I am the babies father, the lawyers are on that as we speak so nothing to worry about on that front." Harry said to him Seth sighed. "Ron said that Ginny has been disowned and that Molly is being divorced, apparently his brothers and father haven't stopped apologising for their sister and mothers actions." Harry said to him.

"Well that's good right." Seth said nervously.

"Of course it is, your like the twins I told you that already." Harry said to him. "Bill and Charlie have very interesting jobs." Harry said to him. "Percy is a bit of a stuck up dick but well I think he was born with a stick up his ass." Harry explained Seth giggled.

"Ron seems cool." Seth said to him.

"He has the hottest temper of the lot but he is very loyal, a bit like Jacob." Harry said to him Seth nodded. "Hermione hasn't met a book she doesn't like yet." Harry told him Seth chuckled. "Think of her as a walking encyclopedia." Harry told him Seth smiled so Harry kissed him. "I knew I could get you to smile." Harry said to him. "Turn your back to me I'll give you a massage." Harry said to him Seth put his glass down after finishing his drink. "Take your shirt off baby." Harry said in his ear making the boy shiver.

Seth smiled as he felt Harry's cold hands against his skin his fingers kneading into his muscles making him groan, "You are the second most beautiful thing in my life you know that." Harry said Seth tensed at this. "The first is James, look what you gave me for a birthday present… definitely the most gorgeous person in my life but it's a close run thing." Harry said to him Seth laughed.

"I can be content to be second to our son." Seth said with a smile as he relaxed into his touch. "Your really not worried about those women and what they may do next?" Seth asked.

"No I have done nothing wrong why would I be." Harry said to him as he pinched Seth's nipple eliciting a gasp from his husband.

"You're a pig." Seth groaned rubbing his nipple.

"I'll make it up to you later." Harry said to him finishing his work on the mans shoulders. "Come on we have Dippy watching James, lets go for a walk along the beach." Harry said as he stood up pulling his own shirt of. "No footwear either." Harry said to him.

"But what if…" Seth started.

"Seth no one bar my family knows where this is, James is completely safe here as are we." Harry said to him Seth gave a small nod.

It was hard to get Seth to feel at ease again, he felt like their was a threat around every corner at the moment, though he knew that this place was secure to anyone outside of Harry and his parents. Unless they wanted someone to know where it was. Harry offered his hand to Seth who took it as they started along the beach, Harry watched Seth's face for some sign that the boy was beginning to relax.

"You can stop watching me you know." Seth said with a smile as he looked at his mate.

"I know how badly you freaked out about what happened back home Seth. I know you to well to believe that it has stopped bothering you." Harry said to him.

"I am enjoying myself." Seth said as Harry let go of his hand and ran into the surf laughing. "Your such a child." Seth said but tore after him laughing.

They were like this for an hour before they became bored of running and mucking around Harry tackled Seth to the sand landing on top of him, "Seth I love you wolfie." Harry said to him running his hand through the boys hair smiling as he lent down kissing the boys lips. "And when we get back I can tell you what I am going to do to you tonight." Harry said Seth grinned at him.

"Why not here and now?" Seth asked.

"I made a promise to your mother, something I don't intend to break since I wish to live to see my eighteenth birthday." Harry said to him.

"Good point mom would kill you if I get pregnant again." Seth said to him.

"I think that she wanted to kill me the first time around and your sister definitely did." Harry said to him with a grin on his face. "How would you like to come back here next year for something special." Harry said to him.

"Like what?" Seth asked.

"Renew our wedding vows here with all of our friends and family present, only your mom and sister and my parents present." Harry said to him.

"You mean it?" Seth asked him.

"Absolutely, will you Seth Clearwater-Potter marry me again in front of all of our friends and family?" Harry asked as he took out a ring from his pocket and showed it to the boy, the platinum band had a small collection of perfectly clear diamonds in it.

"Yes I will." Seth said with a grin on his face.

Harry took the boys hand and took the old ring off, "Keep this on your necklace love." Harry said to him Seth smiled as Harry slipped the new one on his finger. "I brought it before I left England, I was going to suggest Forks as the place but this is so much a better place to do it don't you think." Harry said to him.

"How will the pack get here?" Seth asked.

"My family owns several jets Seth." Harry said to him Seth giggled. "They won't have to pay for anything to get here, but they want to bring their own money to buy stuff. I don't see them agreeing to let me pay for everything." Harry said.

"No I don't either." Seth said. "What if I'm not ready to go home on Monday?" he asked.

"Then we will stay here longer." Harry said to him. "But we do have to go home eventually and you can't put it of much longer love your mom and sister will be going spare." Harry said to him Seth sighed but nodded his head in acceptance.

"Your right." Seth said.

"Doesn't mean I like being right on this occasion." Harry said to him Seth laughed. "You my beautiful mate are so damn sexy." Harry said to him Seth smiled. "Come on time to go back to the baby." Harry said to him.

"Your on top of me you great big lump." Seth said to him.

"Oh right." Harry added.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangers

Chapter 3: Danger

Life had returned to normal for every body involved with the Potter house hold, Sirius and Remus were planning to stay indefinitely with their godson. Ron and Hermione were planning to stay through out the school year, their parents had agreed to allow them to stay in Forks and attend the reservations magical school. Whether they stayed beyond the end of the year he didn't really know but it was good that they were going to be with him this year at least.

Harry walked down to the ocean with Jacob who had said that he wanted to talk to Harry about something. Harry had agreed his closet friend besides Seth on the reservation never asked to speak to him, not without reason anyway. This was one of his favourite places in the reservation, it was a place he would often come when he wanted to think, you rarely got a distraction down here during the early hours of the day. The beach was empty today because of a large storm front which was currently over head, they were soaked to the bone already. The rain was falling heavily as they stood by the water not quite letting it hit their feet.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked Jacob.

"I need to talk to you about Sirius." Jacob said blushing furiously as he looked away from Harry who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Jacob are you embarrassed about something?" Harry asked with a smile. "Oh god you really are embarrassed by something, what happened did you see my godfather stark bollock naked or something." Harry asked Jacob glared at him. "Did you seem him and Moony going at it like rabbits?" Harry asked Jacob growled at this causing him to giggle.

"Will you stop that its disgusting." Jacob said.

"Okay so tell me what I am missing." Harry told him.

"I imprinted on him." Jacob snapped Harry did a double take at this.

"Jake his been here nearly a month and you have been in the same room as him many times, why on earth haven't you said something before now." Harry said to him Jacob stared out at the ocean without saying a word to him for a while.

"He is mated with Remus." Jacob said sounding upset.

"They have been boyfriends for years Jacob but Remus is not Sirius's mate." Harry said to him. "You will need to tread carefully, Remus lost his mate when he was seventeen, I am not sure how he stayed sane through that but there we are." Harry said to him. "I can talk to him for you." Harry said to him Jacob shook his head.

"No its not worth it he will reject me." Jacob said sounding distraught.

"Jacob you do know that you haven't a clue what he will do or say, your not being very fair to Sirius." Harry said to him. "Come on I'll walk you back to the house before setting out for home." Harry said to him. "I will talk to Sirius for you." Harry added.

"No please don't." Jacob begged him.

"Jacob you idiot, your not going to be let down." Harry said to him.

They walked back up to the house Billy was waiting for them by the door to the house when they got there, "Harry, Sirius called a little earlier you need to go home." Billy said to him.

"Did he say what was wrong?" Harry asked.

"Something about Ginny and Molly Weasley." Billy said and Harry was gone just like that with a loud pop.

Hptwhptw

Harry arrived in his living room to find the family and Seth talking, Harry walked over to his husband and sat down beside him. "Someone said something about Molly and Ginny what have they done now?" Harry asked Seth quietly as not to disturb James who was sleeping in Seth's arms.

"Carlisle Cullen called earlier." Nicholas said to him Harry's eyes narrowed.

Though he had good relations with the Cullen's he did not like the idea that they were involved somehow with James, him he was fine with but his son and husband that was an entirely different matter. Nicholas could see this and suspected what was going on in his sons head as he was telling him this.

"Alice had a vision involving Ginny and Molly." Nicholas said to him.

"What did the pixie girl see?" Harry asked him.

"Molly and Ginny have allied themselves with Victoria." Seth said to him Harry stared at his husband. "Oh right you weren't here for that sorry, well Bella was the reason why Victoria's mate was killed by the Cullen's now they want retaliation against her." Seth said to him.

"And what does that have to do with James?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with James, Victoria is helping them so she can hurt us." Seth said to him.

"You mean the pack." Harry said Seth nodded. "Do we know what they are planning?" Harry asked.

"Not yet but Alice is watching them." Sirius said to him.

"Okay what do we do about it?" Harry asked.

"You and Seth are moving in with Sue, James will be saver down on the reservation than he is here." Nicholas said to them.

"That's a pretty good idea, but if you think that I am not getting involved in this fight dad you're an idiot." Harry said to his old man who nodded his acceptance of that statement. "No one threatens my family and lives to tell the tale." Harry added.

"Your moving down there so the pack can keep you safe." Sirius said to him. "I know you don't like the idea but it's the best we have right now." Sirius said to him. "Your moving down there this afternoon." Sirius said to him. Harry shook his head but he knew better than to argue with his husband and family when it came to the safety of those he loved the most.

"What about the rest of you?" Harry asked.

"We are going down to the reservation to stay with other members of the tribe." Remus said to him.

Hptwhptw

They found themselves in the small room that was Seth's growing up trying to make room for all three of them. They didn't want to use magic to extend the room unless they absolutely had to which he didn't think they would be able to avoid doing.

"So what did Jacob want to talk to you about?" Seth asked.

"You already know the answer to that Seth." Harry said to him. "Your stupid pack mate has imprinted on my godfather, it isn't bad that he has done this. Its just that he is being stubborn about telling Sirius about his imprinting on him." Harry said to Seth who giggled. "He reminds me of you, it took you forever to tell me about your imprinting on me, you were nervous about whether or not I would reject you." Harry said to him.

"I remember, I always thought you were straight. Not even Leah could get it through my skull that you weren't." Seth told him Harry laughed as he took his wand out and did the expansion spell to enlarge the room. "I'm sorry about this." Seth said quietly Harry chuckled.

"You did nothing wrong." Harry said to him. "This is as much my fault as it is yours." Harry told him.

"Okay fine." Seth muttered.

"Now are you okay if I go talk to my idiot of a godfather." Harry said to him.

"Yeah you need to go speak to him about Jacob." Seth said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry walked to Jacobs place where he knew that Sirius and Remus were staying in the spare bedroom, well as awkward could get for Jacob this was pretty damn awkward for him. Harry found Sirius packing things into the wardrobe that was the storage space they had. It was a far cry from the space of the house that they lived in, in Forks.

"Sirius have you got a moment?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Sure, what is up?" Sirius said to him.

"I need to talk to you about Jacob, seeing as he is to stubborn to do anything about it himself." Harry said to Sirius who frowned.

"Harry he is your friend." Remus said to him.

"Yes he is, that doesn't stop him being a complete idiot." Harry said to him. "A bit like Ron." Harry added Sirius laughed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sirius asked.

"Jake he has imprinted on someone, he is worried that the said someone will reject him because he has a boyfriend already." Harry said to the man Remus chuckled and gave a small nod to Harry understanding at least what Harry was trying to say.

"What does he have to do with me?" Sirius asked.

"God I hope your children aren't as dumb as you both are." Harry said shaking his head. "He imprinted on you Sirius." Harry said to him.

"But I have Remus." Sirius said to him.

"Imrprinting on someone is different to finding your mate." Harry said to him. "He can't shift his feelings for you, you are the perfect mate for him… but what ever you want him to be is what he will be to you." Harry said to him. "Rejecting him won't kill him either but it wouldn't do anything great for him either." Harry said to him.

"Sirius you will not reject him." Remus said to the man. "I will be fine and you will not hurt Jacob… or Harry and the pack will kill you." Remus said to him.

"I will not hurt you for him." Sirius said to him.

"You won't be." Remus said to him.

"Just talk to him and put his mind at ease would you guys." Harry said. "I need to be getting back to

Seth and James, I imagine that Leah is driving them all up the wall right now." Harry said to them.

"Don't worry about Jacob Harry, I will talk sense into Sirius." Remus said to him.

"Thank you Remus." Harry said as he headed out of the room and heading back to the house.

Hptwhptw

It had been three days since they had moved into Sue's place, Harry wasn't particularly happy with the confines of the house he liked living in his own house sleeping in his own bed. The house was great, Sue had been amazing and very kind since they had moved back into the house. He didn't like that this Vampire and the former Weasley's were taking away their freedom with these threats but he knew that the pack and the coven were doing everything that they can to find and stop the force.

Harry heard James start to fuss from his position on the bed and stood up making the short walk to his crib he picked up his son and smiled at him, "You so need to learn to scream quietly, you almost woke your papa." Harry said lifting the baby's bottom to his face level he sniffed. "Gross James, your but smells almost as bad as your daddy after he has shifted." Harry said he heard a growl from the bed turned and laughed at the look on his husbands face.

"I resent that." Seth said softly.

"Come here love and get me a fresh diaper for this fire hazard." Harry said to him Seth grinned as he got up. "Then I will take him to the kitchen and give him a feed he is due one." Harry said to him.

"I can do that." Seth said.

"Your exhausted Seth, you were on patrol all night last night." Harry said to him. "I'll see to him you go back to sleep baby." Harry said to him Seth nodded tiredly.

"Okay but tomorrow I am doing the night shift in here." Seth said.

"Deal." Harry said to him with a smile as he took the diaper off his husband. "Thank you now go back to sleep love I will join you soon." Harry told him.

"Night." Seth said as he climbed back into the bed.

Harry was soon headed out of the room down in to the kitchen, he found Sam and Sirius there talking to Sam as he went about sorting the bottle out for James.

"You want me to take James from you?" Sirius asked him.

"I'd like to know what brings you both here at three am." Harry said to them. "And Sam if you lie to me I'll castrate you." Harry said to the wolf who winced. "I am getting tired of being forced to hide out on the reservation because of those two." Harry said.

"A red head matching Ginny's description was seen leaving your house tonight, we weren't there because well you guys were down here we figured that you were safe." Sam said to him. "I went into the house to find out what she had done, I discovered James' nursery destroyed and all of the pictures in it of him destroyed. I think its clear who the target is right now and its not you or Seth." Sam said to him Harry nodded.

"It makes sense, she thinks that James is the only thing keeping me with Seth. Kill James and you have a free Harry Potter to marry and dose with control potions." Harry said to him Sirius nodded. "Sirius do you think that Albus would be willing to help us." Harry asked the man.

"Without a doubt he would, Albus loves you." Sirius said to him.

"Will you talk to him and ask him to come to the reservation so we can talk. I doubt that it will be safe for me to leave right now, besides Seth would kill me if I even tried." Harry said to the man who chuckled.

"I will contact him in the morning." Sirius said to him.

"When in doubt call in the big guns, if the girls want to bring in Vampires we will call in the order of the phoenix. I would almost feel sorry for them if they weren't trying to kill my son and mate." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

The next morning a letter arrived that annoyed Harry further than he ever expected to feel.

_Dear Harry_

_By now you know I am serious, if you agree to surrender yourself to marriage with me I will let your little family live. If you refuse I will kill them and you, if I can't have you Potter no one can. It is your choice, your freedom or the lives of every one you know and love. Will you allow your freedom to get in the way of the lives of the people you love. _

_I know you will do the right thing._

_Ginny_

The letter he sent back was less than complimentary.

Hptwhptw

Ginny was steaming she had just read his reply how dare he threaten her.

_Dear Ginnerva_

_If you wish to live through the battle your gearing up for, you will call of your little Vampire bitch and your bitch of a mother. You know you don't stand a chance so you make threats, I will take pleasure in killing you if you come after me or my family. You see the one thing I value most of all is my family, so when you threaten them all you do is piss me off. _

_The order and your former family is now involved as well as a coven of Vampires and a pack of shape shifters, if your not scared yet you will be very soon. If you hand yourself over to the authorities I will make sure you get life in a mental ward so you can get help for your mental illness. If not well I guess you can die like a coward. _

_You entered my house and destroyed my sons nursery to make a point so in return I feel the need to make my point. I would watch your back because I am done playing nice Ginnerva, now I play to kill you and your little friends._

_I know your do the stupid thing _

_Harry. _

Hptwhptw

"She sent you a letter?" Seth demanded.

"Oh yeah she did here it is." Harry said to him handing him the letter.

"That's what I replied with." Harry said as he handed a copy of the letter that he had sent back to the woman. "I am sorry Billy but I think I may owe you an owl, I doubt that he will come back alive." Harry said to the old man who glared at him.

"Oh man she needs help." Seth said handing the letter to Sam.

"That's what I thought." Harry said Seth stared at him incredulously when he finished reading the letter.

"I take it you actually want to kill her." Seth said.

"Oh we past that point a while ago." Harry said to him.

"Harry you can't kill someone." Dumbledore said to him.

"After what she has threatened to do, if you think I am going to let her live and walk free you're a fool sir." Harry said to him.

"We can work on that." Dumbledore said. "Shall we discuss the plans that are in place." Dumbledore said to them.

"If you wouldn't mind." Harry said to them.


	4. Chapter 4: Why you shouldn't anger Harry

Chapter 4: Why you should never anger a pack of wolves or Harry Potter

Life on the reservation was far from easy when school started up, it had been a month since they had moved down to the reservation from the house and to say that Harry was ready to kill Ginny Weasley would have been a minor understatement. At this point killing her quickly would have been allowing her to have the easy way out, he wanted her to suffer for as long as Humanly possible. Well maybe not kill her but he certainly wanted her to suffer to some degree.

"Harry time to get up." Sue said shaking her son in law, he hadn't been sleeping for about an hour, he had simply been closing his eyes and think about the nightmare that his life had become of late. The order were using his house as a base of operations much to his annoyance this meant that every one bar him and Seth with James had moved back to the house that had been staying with people on the reservation. The argument this had caused between Harry and Dumbledore followed by his parents, had shook the rafters of the house they were currently in.

If their was one thing he hated it was being mothered by people, Dumbledore had decided that it wasn't in their best interest to move back into the house. Harry had told the fucker that he no long made those decisions for him, his parents stepped in and told him that they believed the same.

Albus fucking Dumbledore was trying to control his life and he was not at all happy about it, this did not bode well for Ginny when he finally caught up with the bitch. Here he was an adult and he had a headmaster of a school he was no longer at, telling him what he could and couldn't do in his own damn town and house.

Seth was happy of course that he got to stay with his mom so Harry kept stoomp on his dislike of this plan for his husbands sake, but the last wolf to make some smart remark in front of Harry still wasn't able to walk straight from the pasting he had received from said man. Harry's bad temper did not bode well for the people around him as this saga continued.

By the time the two of them were done with breakfast the headmaster had arrived with Sirius and Remus, Harry sneered at the old man clearly unhappy about the whole situation. Sue was pretty sure why dark wizards really feared Harry, the man exuded power and when he was angry there was a sense of danger to go with it.

"What exactly do you want?" Harry snarled at the old man.

"Your parents have left the country, some kind of business trip leaving me in charge of you." Dumbledore said to him.

"I highly doubt that." Harry said to him. "I am an adult under American law so shall we try again." Harry said to him Dumbledore frowned at this.

"Be that as it may I am in charge of your safety, you are not to leave the reservation for what ever reason. No matter whether you are with the pack or not." Dumbledore told him Harry snorted as he looked at the man.

"We are not in a war any more headmaster and you are not in charge of me. Thank you for the recommendation, I'll take it under advisement." Harry said to him with a smile.

"Harry you would be putting yourself in danger and your family if you leave." Dumbledore said to him.

"Dumbledore I am not going to be locked up like some damn prisoner because of that womans obsession, so I suggest you stop trying to protect me and my family and do what I brought you and your order here to do." Harry snarled at the man. "FIND GINNY WEASLEY YOU FUCK WIT." Harry yelled at the man who winced.

"We are trying to keep you safe Harry." Dumbledore said Harry drew his wand casting the strongest stunner he could at the man who did not have time to get out of the way of the curse. Dumbledore was thrown against the wall of the house with a crack, he slumped down the wall moaning in pain from the impact.

"On a scale off one to ten exactly how much protection do you think I need." Harry snarled. "If I want to be babied I'll ask to be deaged, just do your damn job Dumbledore." Harry snapped waving his hand in a clear since of dismissal.

"Harry was that really necessary." Sirius asked.

"I'm done with this conversation now." Harry said to him.

"Harry." Seth said to him.

"No Seth, I am done with this whole shebang now. Since Dumbledore seems to be only concerned with protecting us and not finding Ginny. I'll do this my way." Harry said standing up. "Can you contact Sam its time to get dirty." Harry said to his husbands mother. "I am not hiding in this damn house any more." Harry snarled as he stalked out of the house.

"I did tell you he would not go for this." Sirius said to Dumbledore. "I can't believe you tried to tell him you had final say on his living arrangements, are you an idiot he is Lord Potter and the heir to his adopted parents fortune as well. You could not order him to take a loo break let alone to stay inside the boundaries of the reservation." Sirius said to him.

"And though the Cullen's might abide by the treaty you can bet if this Victoria wants him and Seth so badly she won't care for it." Remus said to him.

"He cannot be protected outside this reservation properly surely you can see that." Dumbledore snapped.

"He didn't bring you here to protect him and his family he brought you here to help catch them." Remus snapped.

"At which point, he plans to kill them, I will not allow that." Dumbledore said. "The only alternative is to keep him and his family safe until they lose interest." Dumbledore roared at the men.

"Your in for a shock if you think that they will simply lose interest you old fool." Sirius said to him. "I'm sorry Albus but you and the order are no longer needed here." Sirius said to him.

"You don't have the authority to ask me to leave Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Your right he doesn't but as Harry's husband I do, your no longer welcome at the Potter house." Seth said to him. "The wards will no longer allow you or your order access to the house, they are being expelled as we speak." Seth said to him. "If your not with us and helping to stop this problem your against us. My husband was right and I am sorry that I haven't listened to him before now." Seth said to him.

"You may throw us out of your husbands house but we will stop Harry from killing Ginny and or Molly." Dumbledore said to him. "With lethal force if necessary, it would be a shame if your pack got in the way of such a fight in their wolf form. I would think about that before you do something foolish and decide to help Harry in his efforts." Dumbledore said before turning to leave the house. "At least if your not there your son will have at least one parent to raise him." Dumbledore added.

"Do you seriously think that if it comes down to a fight between Harry and you, that you could win said fight headmaster." Seth said to him. "Your be hearing from lawyers very soon I would imagine after those threats you just made." Seth said.

"And who is going to support your claims." Dumbledore said.

"Well there is his mother and the two of us Albus that's four peoples word against yours, theirs no corrupt government here for you to bribe." Sirius said to him with a chuckle. "Goodbye Albus." Sirius added.

Hptwhptw

To say that Albus and the order were shocked by this turn of events was a massive understatement, they were trying to stop Harry from making the mother of all mistakes. Killing two people for what they were trying to do was not someone who was on the right side of the light, he would kill the boy before he allowed the boy to become the next dark lord.

So what if the boy had to live with some discomfort and live in a house a fraction of the size of his own, he was trying to protect the boy from himself. It had been easy to manipulate Harry's parents into getting them to leave the country for their own safety, he had been counting on Harry not knowing that he was off age. He wanted the boy on the closet thing to house arrest as was Humanely possible without actually locking him inside the house so he couldn't leave.

He would have to stop Harry one way or the other, it was that simple killing one person to stop a dark lord was better than allowing that man to become the next dark lord. If only Albus Dumbledore had thought about his actions sixty years earlier, maybe then he would have saved a lot of people. A simple act of kind ness, rescuing Tom Riddle from the abuse he had suffered. If he had done that he would simply have saved so many lives. You could not however live on what ifs, Albus Dumbledore was sure he needed to stop another of his mistakes.

Hptwhptw

Harry was patrolling with the Wolves in his Phoenix form, Seth was with them tonight while Sue, Sirius and Remus were watching James. Harry's Phoenix eyes were watching everything from the air as they patrolled, he trilled a warning to the pack as he spotted something a head moving toward the houses, swooping down to find out what exactly it was he saw.

He saw five order members heading towards the Clearwater house, Harry shifted into Human form and approached the group wand drawn.

"Hello Snape." Harry said behind the man before he stunned him in the back.

"Potter you will come with us, we will get you back to the light side." Moody said to him.

"You come here in the dead of night to persuade me to come with you, why do I not believe you Moody." Harry said to him. "What are you doing approaching my families home?" Harry asked the man.

"Getting you Potter." Moody snarled.

"I'd be aware that your about to be surrounded by an entire pack of shape shifters, you should start answering my questions." Harry said to the man.

"You expect me to fall for that Potter." Moody sneered then he heard growling.

"I guess we are going to find out how lose your tongue is." Harry said to him. "So what were you doing here in the dead of night, what did Dumbledore send his one eye lackey to do." Harry said to him.

"I will tell you nothing Potter." Moody snarled.

"Seth check the grease monkey's pockets for a vial of clear liquid." Harry said to his transformed mate. "You can tell me the easy way or the hard way, I'm hoping you choose the easy way but I'm not at all bothered about the hard way." Harry said to them.

"There are five of us Potter and two of you with wands." Moody said.

"I think your forgetting the Vampires behind you." Harry said to them. "I like my odds Moody do you like yours?" Harry asked.

"We're here to take your bastard son Potter, to use him to bring you back to the light." Tonks snarled at him their were roars of rage from the wolves surrounding them.

"So you were going to kidnap my son and get me to stop trying to find Ginny Weasley, your working for someone whose moral code is as bad as Voldemorts at times you know that right." Harry said to the woman who screamed with rage at him. "I am trying to stop a threat to my family and my families tribe and what are you trying to do. Your trying to kidnap a child on an old mans orders, an old man who has slept with one dark lord and created another." Harry said to him.

"Albus Dumbledore would never do that." Vance yelled at him.

"Ask him about his personal life with Grindleward and look up Tom Riddle and his time in Hogwarts your be amazed what your find." Harry said to her.

"Mr. Potter I implore you to return to the light before its to late." McGonagal said to him.

"Me return to the light, do you know what my animagus form is Minerva?" Harry asked he shifted in front of the group then shifted back the people they had caught were staring in shock at him. "No dark wizard could take on that form Minerva so now we have sorted that out I want your word on your magic, that none of you will return here or try to stop us from finding Ginny." Harry said to him.

"And if we don't your kill us I don't think so Potter." Moody snarled.

"No I'll just do this." Harry said to him. "Obliviate." Harry snapped the mans eyes rolled in his head as the spell hit him. When he was done the man was drooling.

"What did you do?" Tonks cried out.

"I wiped him of his memories, he has no memory of his own to talk about… would you like to make that oath now?" Harry asked them.

Hptwhptw

"What do you mean his memory cannot restored?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Harry is more powerful than you sir, and you cannot undo it… we have tried and have been unsuccessful. Alastor Moody has been moved to a long term spell damage ward while he is re-taught everything." Pomfrey said to him.

"Damn it, he made the others take oaths… they can't act against him without losing their magic." Dumbledore said to her.

"I guess he has your most powerful allies exactly where he wants them." Pomfrey said with a smile.

She didn't believe that the boy could turn dark, their wasn't a dark bone in his body, Minerva had told her that the boys animagus form was that of a Phoenix what ever doubts that she had for the headmasters story were confirmed when the woman told her that.

END CHAPTER

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys, thank you for your kind words so far with regard to the story. Now this chapter is a little shorter than the ones before it I know, but it seemed like a natural place to end the chapter. No this isn't going to turn into a bash fest against Dumbledore I promise, their may be some bashing of him in early chapters but that will disappear. As some of you may have guessed I don't like Molly or Ginny, so sorry guys they are going to get bashed pretty badly in this one. They won't be returning to England either, so I will look to wrap up the English story threads sooner or later. If you have stuck with me so far please bare with me, I'm not entirely sure where it is all going to end but that is some way off I promise.

Until we meet next time… keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5: Media repercussions

Chapter 5: Media Repercussions and discussions with Vampires

His parents returned a few days later, they weren't at all happy with the headmaster or his antics with regards to Harry and his family. The headmaster would live to regret the decisions he had made, the manipulation of his parents to get them to leave the country. The trying to control their son, the trying to protect a man who didn't need them to protect him. Harry wasn't at all happy with his godfathers either, they had found that they were being given the cold shoulder. It wasn't that they had been apart of the headmasters plan to keep him locked away, it was the fact that they had brought him up there in the first place.

Harry and Seth were seething at the order of the phoenix, they had tried to kidnap their son. To what ends they really didn't know, though Harry could guess that it was probably not going to be good, what ever they planned that is. Their was a large bounty on the heads of the people who had been apart of the kidnapping party that night, the American government wasn't very happy about Dumbledore and his pets actions. The auror's who hadn't been called into help find Ginny and Molly were now on the trail of the two women and their Vampire accomplice.

The Potter family had moved back into their own house with round the clock protection from said auror's. Harry was relieved to be back in his own house, as much as he loved his in laws their was nothing like sleeping in your own bed and having a hell of a lot more privacy than the three bed roomed house that they had been living in for a month..

"Harry we have company." his mother called up to him from the library where he had been sat reading from a book he had brought a couple of days before. "It is the daily bugle." she added Seth looked up at this in surprise.

"What are you planning husband of mine?" Seth asked.

"Oh the editor is a family friend, they publish all over the world don't you know. Anyway tomorrow they are running a story on Dumbledore that is likely to have him spitting fur balls." Harry said to him Seth giggled at this. "I'm done being nice with these people." Harry added. "Now you know why its always good to be rich and have connections." Harry told him.

"Yes well I'd rather be poor and not cynical." Seth said Harry chuckled as he headed to the door to the study.

"True sadly for you your rich and not cynical can you handle that." Harry said to him with a wink before leaving the room completely. He heard Seth laughing before Seth joined him with James in his carrier.

"We should do this as a family don't you think." Seth said.

Hptwhptw

Albus Dumbledore had sat down for breakfast in the great hall when the papers arrived, he picked up the one in front of him the man gagged on his morning tea at the headlines.

_**Albus Dumbledore advocates child abduction, as order of the phoenix members attempt to kidnap the heir of one Harry James Potter. **_

_Last night Harry Potter aka the boy who lived gave an exclusive interview on the reasons for his departure from England and his decision to not return to England. Harry Potter who was with his parents, husband Seth, godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry walked into the room with a young baby. When asked about the child that his husband was holding, he informed this reporter that the baby was none other than his son James Harry Clearwater-Potter. _

_One of the most surprising things this reporter learned during the interview with Harry and his family, was that Harry and Albus Dumbledore no longer saw eye to eye. When asked why this is what he had to say on the matter. _

"_I asked Albus for assistance when threats were made by Ginny no name and Molly no name against my family, specifically against my son and husband. Not wishing to put ether in any danger, we contacted Dumbledore. Upon Albus finding out that I was planning to kill them for their slights against me and my family, Dumbledore decided that it would be best to hold me prisoner on my families tribal reservation. He justified this by telling me that he could not allow another dark lord, he would rather kill me than allow the deaths of people who had allied themselves with carnivorous vampires (Human feeders)." Harry explained to me. _

_I had to ask whether he thought it right to kill them. _

"_If your family was being put in the path of a Vampire hell bent on killing them, by people you once considered family. Would you or would you not do everything in your power to make sure that the threat could no longer harm them." Harry said to me I had to admit at this point that I would. He shared the memories of all the events that took place, I can say without a doubt that what Harry Potter was telling me is the complete truth. _

_Harry went on to tell me about the night that order of the phoenix members showed up at the reservation with orders to take him and his son by force if necessary, Harry told me about how when questioned they believed him to be a dark lord. They were going to use James his son as a way to get him to come back to their way of thinking. _

_I asked how he knew who was behind the attempted kidnap._

"_Simple they admitted that it was Albus Dumbledore." Harry told me. _

_I asked him whether they were really that stupid he replied with this. _

"_Albus Dumbledore doesn't like the word no, or sorry but I can't do that. So he surrounds himself with yes men, the whole order are people who cannot say no to Albus Dumbledore. It is like a curse he places on intelligent people to stop them thinking for themselves." Harry said to him. _

_I asked him why would he want that Harry replied. _

"_Albus Dumbledore doesn't want people who can think for themselves, he only wants people who will follow him blindly." Harry replied. _

_I pointed out that he had once believed good of Albus Dumbledore. _

"_My eyes were opened to his lesser qualities when he decided that kidnapping a four month old baby was perfectly acceptable behaviour." Harry informed me. _

_I asked him if their was anything that Albus Dumbledore could do to heal the rift between them._

"_Apart from dying a slow and painful death you mean?" Harry asked me I nodded. "No he can do nothing, he is the reason that my parents are dead. He is the person responsible for the creation of Lord Voldemort." Harry said to me. _

_I asked him how that was possible._

"_Its simple Lord Voldemort as a child was known as Tom Riddle he was a Slytherin student, he was at school while Albus Dumbledore was the transfiguration professor. Albus Dumbledore was the one to take him to get his things from the orphanage that he lived at, Dumbledore knew of the abuse the boy was suffering but chose to do nothing about it. If Albus had shown some compassion for the child instead of letting him suffer, there is a chance that the boy would not have become what he did." Harry told me. _

_I checked out the records at the school myself I can confirm that their was a student by that name, at the time when Harry specified. I can't explain quite how disgusted I am with the English ministry of magic that they have allowed a man like Dumbledore to continue influencing our children, with the track record that the man has. _

_I found something rather more disturbing out after this interview was conducted, I researched Dumbledore's past. As a teenager Albus Dumbledore was friends with one Gellert Grindleward, it is unclear as to what they talked about. When your friends with someone like that however, it cannot be a good thing. _

_Did Albus Dumbledore help to create two dark lords? _

_Does Albus Dumbledore plan to kill the wizarding worlds saviour?_

_Is Albus Dumbledore a dark lord in his own right?_

_Will England do something about this petty tyrannt before its to late?_

_I don't know the answers to any of these questions but time will tell as to whether or not people will act on this mans past. One would hope that someone will step in and stop the creation of a dark lord, or the rise of one before it is to late. _

_Until next time this is_

_Nicholas Janus_

Albus Dumbledore was livid how dare that son of a bitch ruin his good name, was it not he who had rescued him from the Dursley's every year before school started here at Hogwarts. He overlooked the fact that had he followed Harry's parents wishes in their will. Harry would never have need rescuing in the first place.

Had it not been him who had rescued Harry Potter after his first year, had it not been him who had helped them find a way to rescue Sirius Black from the dementors. Again the latter was something that would not have been needed had he spoken up for Sirius, got him the trial he had never had at all.

"Albus is any of this true?" Minerva demanded.

"Of course not its more lies from the bastard who lived." Snape snarled. "I can't wait to get my hands on him and put him in his place." Snape snarled.

Hptwhptw

The afternoon after the paper was released Harry and the pack were having lunch at Sam and Emily's, the pack and they were all laughing and joking about the interview. Their was an edge to everything, as Ginny and Molly along with Victoria were still out there plotting to hurt and kill one of their own his mate and child.

But for the first time in a while they felt free enough to have a laugh and a joke, the seriousness of the last few weeks was put to one side for a little while.

"Harry have you heard about any kind of response from Dumbledore?" Jacob asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for what he might say… I think it should be very interesting." Harry said to him with a grin. "I mean considering what was said in that interview, he can try to refute it or call it an out right lie but he will need to show proof of his innocence." Harry said to him with a smile. "And he can't do that without altering the memories to show him in a favourable light, which shows in a pensive. If he goes to Skitter she might do it just to try and harm me, but I doubt that any body is going to buy that load of tosh. Seeing as Skitter has been out of favour since before the end of the war, this would just be seen as an attempt to destroy my own reputation by my enemies." Harry said to them.

"What about the threat to James?" Sam asked.

"The English ministry doesn't want a diplomatic incident, so they are watching Dumbledore and all known members of the order of the phoenix. If they try to do something then they are going to be arrested." Harry said to him the man nodded his understanding. "That doesn't mean I think they can't get to us, it just means I know that we are all doing everything possible to make sure that doesn't happen." Harry said to Sam.

"Are they going to arrest him?" Jacob asked.

"One can only hope that they will, he certainly has enough in his past to demand he be interrogated by aurors. I told them all that I knew but that probably doesn't scratch the surface of what he has done, or might have done in the past." Harry said to him Jacob nodded.

"You need to sort things out with Sirius and Remus though, you can't hold them responsible for Dumbledore forever you know." Jacob said to him.

"I fully intend to, I'm just letting them stew for a while." Harry said to him. "If you tell them that I may just introduce you to the world of eunuchs the hard way." Harry told him Jacob growled at him before smiling.

"I'd like to see you try." Jacob said to him.

Hptwhptw

The next mornings news did not go any better for Dumbledore or Snape for that matter than the previous day, Albus roared with rage as he read the headlines as did Snape.

_**Albus Dumbledore allows student mind rapes to take place. Dumbledore turns blind eye to ministry official torturing students with the use of a blood quill. **_

_In the interview given to me by one Harry James Potter we cover a lot of what happened during his school years before the war. As well as what happened in the year that the ministry refused to buy that the dark lord Voldemort had returned. Harry told me of the special lessons he was forced to have with one Severus Snape. _

_He explained that because of the link that he and Voldemort had shared, he had been tipped of to an attack on one Arthur Weasley. As a result of this vision Harry was told he would have to take occulumency lessons, it got better when he was told that he would take these lessons with a man who hated his very existence. If any of you know anything about occulumency, you would know that people who teach this subject to others should have some respect and kindness towards the student. The trust that is needed between teacher and student for the training to be successful was clearly not there. Severus Snape in Harry's own words used the sessions to do nothing more than mind rape him, possibly in an attempt to get revenge on a man who had been dead for fourteen years. _

_Then we move on to the headmasters inactions with regards to one Delores Umbridge, this reporter has uncovered evidence that the woman possibly on the orders of Minister Fudge, used a blood quill on students who did not conform to her rather stupid idea that Voldemort was not back. Regardless of the evidence to the contrary which was available to them. When I asked Harry about this he showed me the scar on his hand which stated 'I must not tell lies.' I asked him about the first time he had detention with the woman and where it went from there. _

"_I entered her office where I was told that I would be writing lines, their was a dark green quill sitting on the one desk in the room besides her own. I told her that I didn't have any ink, she said I wouldn't need any and giggled in that insanely stupid way she does. I was writing lines in my own blood and carving the words into my own hand, she told me this would continue long enough for the words to sink in. She really is a disgusting example of a human being." Harry told me. _

_I asked him whether the headmaster or any of the staff knew about this. _

"_I tried along with a few of the students to tell our heads of houses about this, our complaints were ignored and the torture continued. Minerva McGonagal went as far as to say that any teacher had a right to punish a student in what ever way they saw fit. Apparently the current Hogwarts staff at the time anyway, felt that torturing students was perfectly acceptable." Harry informed me. _

_I asked him whether this was all she tried to do he replied with this rather chilling statement._

"_Delores Umbridge learned that someone was using the floo network, a wanted criminal, well what they said was a wanted criminal. Your own a criminal if you have been convicted of a crime, Sirius Black was never given a trial. Though the minister of magic ordered his execution on the word of a death eater, claiming that the witnesses were under a compulsion charm." Harry explained. "She tried to use veritaserum on students myself included, this was supplied to her by Severus Snape. When things weren't going her way, she organised roving punishment squads but called them her inquisitorial squad." Harry explained. "She has even gone as far as to try to use unforgivable curses on students to get them to give her the information she wants." Harry told me I felt ill as he describes the woman's acts to me. _

_Is the ministry so blind to the womans actions that they will allow her to get away with murder, what I do know is that no legal action was ever taken against Delores Umbridge or her cohorts for their crimes. Not all of this was done under the headmasters watch, so I asked whether or not it was possible the man and his staff didn't know about it._

"_It is possible that the staff didn't know about it, however the headmaster knows of everything that happens in Hogwarts, so I find it hard to believe that the near squib Delores Umbridge is powerful enough to hide her actions." Harry said to me. _

_Is it time to ask the old headmaster and his staff to step aside, after what I have heard that is the least that should happen. Dumbledore's inactions with regards to Delores Umbridge and Severus Snape does seem to suggest that he is no longer fit to be headmaster to a school full of our students. _

_Until next time take care._

Dumbledore knew what Harry was trying to do, he was trying to destabilise the headmasters power base. The old man was furious that his machinations with regards to Severus and Delores had been exposed, the fact that he had told his staff to refuse to do anything about Umbridge if she was reported for her detentions, as well as general complaints. He would never punish Severus for his actions, the man was to useful.

There were students in the hall who were looking at him with disgust, how could he allow this to take place against their saviour.

"I am going to kill that little bastard." Snape roared as the doors to the great hall slammed open, fifty aurors entered the hall marching down the hall a couple stunned Snape before he could say or do anything.

"What is the meaning of this, how dare you attack my staff." Dumbledore roared.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest, your to be taken in for questioning. Charges may and probably will be levelled against you at a later date, hand over your wand now and come with us." Shacklebolt said to him.

"And if I refuse?" Dumbledore said to him.

"Then their after fifty stunners coming your way." Shacklebolt said to him. "Your be tried in your absence on the crimes we know you have committed, and well your face the veil if your found guilty. Should you somehow be able to escape us here today, so I wouldn't recommend that you run." Shacklebolt said to him.

"I have done nothing wrong." Dumbledore roared.

"Then you have no issue with answering questions under truth serum." Shacklebolt said the old man paled at this.

"I will come with you on the condition that no truth serum be used." Dumbledore said as Dobby appeared behind him and stunned him with a frying pan to the back of the head.

"You will pay for your crimes to master Harry, you naughty little man." Dobby squeaked before apparating behind.

"I guess we can add resisting arrest to his list of crimes." someone said.

"How dare you do you know who that is?" Sinistra screamed at them.

"Unfortunately we do." Shacklebolt said as suppression cuffs were slapped on both men. "Well we shall leave you to it." he added before they turned and left on mass from the room. The silence that had filled the room while this was all going on, had been replaced by whispers.

Hptwhptw

_**Albus Dumbledore arrested and charged**_

_**Severus Snape arrested and charged**_

_**Delores Umbridge arrested and charged**_

_**Cornelius Fudge impeached for crimes against magical creature communities and wizarding world**_

_**All anti creature laws passed by the Fudge administration under review, more charges may be added as death camps uncovered for werewolves.**_

Harry read these headlines with surprise and disgust, he knew of the depravity that existed in America but even he was in shock at the latest turn of events in England. The summons for the court case had arrived, though a date had yet to be set for any of the trials.


	6. Chapter 6: So freaking bad

Chapter 6: So freaking bad

If you told him growing up he'd have a crazed woman after him only for his money and so she could have his children, Harry would have laughed at you and called you nuts. Harry had always known that he would be well sort after when he came into puberty, when you're the heir of two large fortunes you tend to draw attention to yourself whether you want to or not.

If you'd asked him what he had wanted growing up it wouldn't have been a small island in the Caribean for his eighteenth birthday which he didn't have by the way, he would have asked for friends who didn't want him for his wallet. He had surrounded himself in fact by people who didn't know the extent of his true wealth. Well if you looked at his car then you might have got an inkling, after all how many teenagers did you know who could afford to drive around in a Bugatti Veyron super sport, something that was technically not on the open market yet. If you looked at that you might get an inkling for his wealth. Oh and maybe the house, yeah if you looked at the house that might have gave it away. But that really wasn't his now was it.

So to learn that Ginny Weasley wanted him specifically because he was that rich, was kind of a shock, to learn that she wanted it and possibly him dead was an even bigger shock to the system for Harry. That she wanted to kill his husband and son or force Harry into Marrying her, with a promise that she would not hurt either of the afore mentioned people was just as shocking. If not more so.

Things were on their way back to normal in the house, he had received a summons to the trial of Dumbledore which would take place at the end of the next month. The man was remanded to custody and currently not in possession of his magic, cuffs had been slapped on him to make sure that he could not escape. Even his phoenix had apparently abandoned him, people were demanding his release almost on a daily basis. Not that it was helping the mans cause any, the old man had done stuff that he would need to answer for. Only his most stringent supporters and people who didn't know better, or sheep who thought it was a good idea to follow someone in power. You know the type the same kind of people who had kept Fudge in power for so long or believed that he was actually doing a very good job.

Harry was woken up by the screams of James, sitting up tiredly he looked to the crib in the room where Seth was trying desperately trying to comfort him. Groaning he got out of the bed and headed over to them, wrapping his arms around Seth's petite body he kissed the mans neck.

"Hey little man what is with all the screaming?" Harry said to James as he looked over Seth's shoulder at the baby. "Some of us are trying to sleep you know." Harry scalded playfully.

"I've been trying to get him down for the last twenty minutes, he has been crying for a while." Seth said to him.

"Here let me try." Harry said to him Seth nodded. "Now what is this giving your papa lip mister." Harry said to the baby who glared up at him with glowering brown eyes. "Did papa check your diaper? Did he try to give you a feed?" Harry asked.

"Both he refused both." Seth said Harry walked to the bed sitting down freeing his right hand he sucked his index thing before placing it at the babies lip. "Harry that is disgusting." Seth growled at him.

"Hush he was in your stomach for nine months." Harry said to him.

"And my stomach is gross?" Seth asked.

"The inside of it quite possibly." Harry said as James took his finger sucking on it and grinding his gums against it. "Ouch you little sod." Harry said to the baby. "Well I know what is the matter with him." Harry said running his finger along the gums.

"What?" Seth asked.

"He is teething, your son just bit me with it." Harry said to him.

"What do we do about it?" Seth asked.

"Hang on a minute." Harry said handing their son back to Seth.

Harry walked down the hall until he got to his parents bedroom and knocked before entering it was still early in the morning.

"Mom I need your help wake up." Harry yelled their were some grumbles from his father as his mother shot up in the bed causing him to giggle. "Sorry needed you to wake up quickly." Harry told her she growled at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea what to do with a baby who is teething?" Harry asked.

"A what with a baby?" his father replied.

"James is teething the little sod just bit me." Harry said to him. "That's your grandson by the way." Harry added.

"Oh I'm up come on, lets go see whether we can create a numbing potion for him." his mother said to him Harry sighed with relieve.

"I think that Seth was going spare." Harry said.

"That can happen." his father replied.

"Your joking with me dad when I have had about four hours sleep." Harry said to him.

"Yes I guess I am." Nicholas said.

"Your pay for it later old man." Harry said to him.

"Harry lets leave your father to his sleep, I will help you." Rose said to him.

Hptwhptw

"There you go little one, that will keep you going until your daddy's can go get you a forever cold rusk." Rose said to her grandson who was laying contently in his fathers arms. "Tomorrow you will need to go to the magical quarter in Seattle and pick up some supplies for him." Rose told them Harry shrugged.

"Just write down what we need to get and we'll go tomorrow. I know some of the guys were talking about going to Seattle anyway." Harry said the next day being Saturday which would make it much easier time wise.

"Thanks mom." Harry said to her.

"You two are welcome." Rose said to them. "Now I am going to bed, you mister if you ever wake me up like that again. You will be wishing for death when I am done with you, should it happen again." Rose said to him Harry laughed as the woman left the room.

"How did you wake them up?" Seth asked.

"I yelled at them to wake them up, moms traditional wake up call on my birthday." Harry said to him Seth giggled.

"That is not a good way to do it." Seth said to him.

"Just think in a few years that's how James is likely to wake us up on big days." Harry said to him Seth gaped at him.

"I will kill him if he does." Seth said matter of factly Harry chuckled.

"Seth you will love it when he does it, your be mad for like a second then your laugh with him." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

When they were woken up again by the sounds of James crying the sun was up in the sky for once, Harry sighed as he crossed the room to check the baby's diapers.

"Your butt stinks worse than your papa's wolf breath." Harry said to James causing Seth to giggle from the bed. "Nose pegs for the nose sensitive people in the room are advised, toxic fumes coming your way papa bear." Harry said as he undid the diaper gagging at the smell came from behind him. "I tried to warn you." Harry said Seth glared at him playfully.

"You could have done it in a less joking way." Seth said as Jacob and Paul burst into their bedroom.

"Dude that's gross you need to wash more." Paul said to Harry.

"You can blame this on our sons smelly ass." Harry said to him Paul made a face. "Your going to have to do this when you and Rachel have kids you know." Harry said to him. "You guys coming with us to the magical quarter today?" Harry asked.

"The whole pack is going, Sam thinks it would be safer for us to be out as a group with you guys." Jacob said to him with a smile on his face.

"Just what I need an over protective godfather." Harry muttered. "Actually just what James needs an over protective godfather." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"Better than one that ignores him." Seth said.

"So true could have used it when Dumbledore was trying to control our lives, however not so much right now." Harry said to him.

"Hey I happened to be doing the best I could at the time." Sam said as he entered the room with Emily. "And do something about that diaper." Sam said wincing.

"You lot are going to be absolutely useless when it comes to kids I can just tell." Leah said as she came into the room with out making a face. "Hey kiddo you ready to go yet." Leah asked.

"You lot need to take James downstairs and eat breakfast while the two of us shower shave and cloth for the day." Harry told them they all groaned. "Sam why don't you take James, let him gum your finger would you after you have cleaned it that is." Harry said to him Sam looked uncomfortable at this but took said baby changed and ready for the day out of the room.

"No having sex in the shower you to." Jared said to him.

"Get out of our bedroom you complete jerk." Seth said to him.

"I would go before he kills you." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry entered the dinning room to find most of the people in the room were still eating there were a couple of plates with food on them at their places.

"Would you look at that, Sam looks great with a baby in his arms." Harry said as he sat down at the table. "You think that he might get broody if he keeps holding him." Harry asked Seth with a grin on his face.

"I think so, poor Emily." Seth said to him Harry laughed.

"We are both in the room." Sam said to them with a growl.

"What is the fun of talking about you if we can't do it while you are in the room?" Harry asked them the others at the table were laughing. "You think that I don't know what this exercise of yours today is about Samuel? I think you underestimate just how well I know you." Harry added. "Not that Seth or I am unhappy to have the extra protection around us." Harry added.

"That is why I called the pack before going back to bed this morning." Rose told her son.

"We mother shall talk about this betrayal later." Harry said with a wicked grin the woman laughed.

"You can take the Jaguar. Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione haven't been to that part of the magical world before so they want to go, Remus will be taking the Mercedes for them since he is the only one who can drive out of the four of them at the moment." Nicholas said to him.

"Great I get the hunk of junk you call your car for this trip." Harry said to him.

"The guests get the better car." Nicholas said to him Harry groaned.

"My life is all about sacrifice at the moment isn't it." Harry said.

"Yes." Sam said to him.

"That's fine, just remember some day your all be working for me." Harry said to them they laughed with him. "Seriously you should suck up to your boss because some time in the future your going to want a raise. If this is how you treat me now, I'd really hate to see how you treat me in ten years." Harry said to them.

"Suck it up little bro." Paul said to him.

Hptwhptw

As it turned out Ron and Hermione sat in the back of the Jag with James sat next to Hermione in his car seat, sleeping through the drive as they listened to some good old American Jazz. Hermione was somewhat surprised by Harry's choice in music, she would never have thought her best friend to be a jazz fan.

"You know this is the first real sign of sun we have had in over a month of being here." Hermione said to him.

"Yeah it only gets worse towards Christmas guys." Harry said to them. "But I wouldn't worry about that, we usually go to our vacation home in Miami during that time." Harry said to them. "Last year we went to Paris but that was a pretty bad decision." Harry said to them. "It was a horrible two weeks, rained the entire time we were there and the stink of garlic bread was enough to turn my stomach after two weeks." Harry said to them.

"You went to Paris when I was five months pregnant and you didn't take me." Seth growled at him playfully.

"Yeah sorry about that but you didn't miss much I promise." Harry said to him.

"Why Jazz?" Hermione asked.

"When I was nine my parents and I went to New Orleans, we'd go to this restaurant there of an evening for dinner and they'd have this Jazz band playing in the back ground. I loved the sound of it, that and the blues, true blues at that. The most beautiful sound I have ever listened to in my life." Harry said to her.

"Your weird." Ron said to him.

"I have been called worse." Harry said to him.

"So why the trip now?" Hermione asked.

"James is teething need to get some stuff from one of the shops there, and well now is as good a time as any for you guys to get your first glimpse of my world the real world to me that is." Harry said to

"You had two lives all these years." Hermione said to him. "Two sets of friends, only now I realise that." she said.

"It was nothing personal, but with everything going on around me I had to keep my other life and friends safe. I couldn't protect you but I could protect them." Harry said them. "The day I realised that was a pretty dark day, I wanted to protect you all, but I knew that I was publicly friends with you in England and nothing I could do would protect you in the war." Harry said to them.

"You did all you could for the people you could." Seth said to him.

"Not enough, I could have saved a lot more people if I had been willing to risk my other life." Harry said to him Seth glared at him for this then slapped him about the head. "Ouch I am trying to drive you nut." Harry said to him.

"The next time you get dark and depressing thoughts don't voice them in front of people." Seth said to him Harry laughed.

"I'll second that." Hermione said to him.

"How long until we are there?" Ron asked.

"Another hour assuming the traffic holds up its end of the bargain." Harry said to him.

"Man I am bored, put something else on the radio already." Ron said to him.

"You know as the driver I control the radio station." Harry said to him. "Seth give them what my mom gave me for them before we left the house would you." Harry said to his husband.

"What did she give us?" Hermione asked.

"My mom has given you guys limited access to the family accounts, there is a limit on the cards which you can't go over, but if you somehow manage that today I would be amazed." Harry said to them.

"We can't accept this." Hermione said.

"Ron or Seth slap her please." Harry said to them. "No one says no to my mom Hermione, not even dad has managed that and he has been trying so freaking bad." Harry said to her she laughed. "Besides you guys now don't have to worry about money for the rest of your stay." Harry said to them. "Play your cards right she may even let you have what ever is left on your balances at the end of it all." Harry said to them.

"We'll accept but I am talking to your mom when I get home." Hermione said to him.

"Good luck with that." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

When they finally were able to climb out of the car the heavens had opened and it was pouring with rain, it was a bit of a struggle to get James into his stroller without getting him soaked but they managed it. They stepped down a side street that none of the muggles seemed to notice and walked into what Hermione could only describe as a modern street filled with magical wonders.

"How backwards is England?" Hermione asked.

"In terms of technology, about three centuries." Harry said to them. "America is at the fore front of the magical world technology industry, my parents company helped bring most of the countries in the world brought muggle tech made to work in the magical world from my parents company." Harry said to them. "They are on par with Gates in the muggle world, their rise to fame in the last twenty years." Harry added.

"Damn who knew." Ron said.

"I did, so trust me you won't be making my parents poor." Harry said to them.

"Sam we need to head to Toffles toddles." Seth said to him.

"Right lets go, Jared, Paul, Colin take care of Ron and Hermione." Sam said to them.

"Um if its okay I'd rather have Jake with us." Sirius said to him Jacob gave Harry a grin and a thumbs up which he returned.

"Sure thing." Sam said to him.

"What do you know about them that I don't?" Emily asked.

"I honestly don't know anything, I know that Remus was going to talk to Sirius." Harry said to her. "Apart from that I have had my own troubles to deal with, I'll talk to them tonight so you guys have some gossip to spread and tell Billy." Harry said Emily laughed.

"They would make a good couple don't you think?" Emily asked.

"God I hope so he deserves to be happy." Harry said to her. "Lets see what happens before we you know jump to conclusions." Harry said to him.

"Were you talking about Sirius or Jake?" Emily asked.

"Jake." Harry replied. "If Sirius is taking him seriously then it can only be good for both of them. That said Sirius had Remus long before Jacob came along, so you know I couldn't say that he was unhappy." Harry said to her.

"I guess your right." Emily said to him as they started down the street.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I decided to break this chapter down in a couple of chapters... shoot me later... no cliffy so I hope you dont hate me to much.


	7. Chapter 7: So freaking bad II

Chapter 7: So freaking bad II

They'd been in the magical sector for a couple of hours when things headed south of the border for Harry, he had been checking out safe baby toys for James with James in his stroller when he spotted some shadows closing in on his location. Harry looked up spotting order members lead by John Dawlish marching down both ends of the aisle. He couldn't apparate out of there safely and the order knew that, not with James and stroller in tow. He could kill them both and the order also knew he wouldn't take that risk.

"Finally found you Potter." Dawlish sneered.

"Apparently so auror what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"We are taking you and your brat, your going to get Albus Dumbledore released and if you don't I'll kill the child." Dawlish snarled.

"You won't do that Dawlish for one very good reason." Harry said to him. "You don't want a pack of near insanely angry shape shifters after your ass. That and no one is going to believe that I will ask for his release of my own free will." Harry said to him.

"Your do what your told if you want your son to live Potter, we both know you will do it." Dawlish snarled.

"If you take me and James with you, your be dead before your master is free Dawlish of that you can be damn sure." Harry said to him.

"No one will know where you are Potter, no rescue for you." the man snarled.

"I hope your friends have more brains than you do, or you really are in a lot of trouble." Harry said to him.

"Stupefy." six people cried sending him flying into a shelving unit.

"Get him out of here before someone finds him, Amy take the brat with you." Dawlish snarled.

They were gone just as Seth and Sam with Emmett and Alice came tearing around the corner into the aisle, Seth screamed for Harry falling to his knees. Sam and Emmett's eyes turned to Alice who was shaking her head.

"I don't have anything, I'm sorry you guys but…" Alice said. "I need to get far from you maybe then I can pick up where they took him." Alice said to them.

"Get her out of here and get the aurors." Sam said to Jacob who had come into view and Emmett.

"We'll find him." Emmett said softly Sam nodded.

Hptwhptw

The order had taken him to Grimmauld place, when he came to he was in the familiar room that he had shared with Ron back in the summer of their fifth year. Ginny Weasley was standing in the room with his son in her arms she was looking down at him with something that scared the hell out of Harry.

"Your awake I see Potter." Ginny sneered at him. "Do you like my new son, his name is Alex." Ginny sneered.

"Ginny if your lucky when the pack is done with you your be dead." Harry said to her.

"They won't find you here Potter your ours, your do exactly what your told and you can live in the knowledge that your son will live a happy life with his new mother." Ginny said to him.

"Ginny you're a phsychotic bitch." Harry said to her.

"And yet you're the one on the bed and I am the one holding your son, it would be so easy to snap his little neck. No I think the knowledge that your enemy Snape helping me raise him will be enough to torture you for the rest of your life." Ginny sneered as he struggled against the bonds she laughed at him. "They are magically enhanced Potter your not getting out of them unless we want you to." Ginny said to him. "Say good bye to your son Potter it's the last time your ever see him." Ginny snarled at him.

"You take him Ginny and I won't stop until your dead." Harry said to her.

"Your be in Azkaban once Dumbledore is free where you belong." Ginny snapped. "If you had done things as you were told you would be free, your bastard son could have lived his life and you would have had me." Ginny screamed.

"Your scaring him and pissing me of." Harry said to her.

"And what are you going to do about it Potter." Ginny snarled.

"When I kill you it will be a long and painful death." Harry said to her.

"Your to much of a hero to kill any body Potter you're a coward just like your parents were." Ginny snarled at him.

"Take my son out of here and try and raise him as your own. Your see just how much of a coward I am Ginerva." Harry said to her. "You will forever be checking over your shoulder to make sure I am not there. Muggle and magical worlds will not be free for you to travel in, your English your massively under informed of the rest of the world. You have no chance of being able to keep him Ginny." Harry said to him.

"Your husband won't risk his son." Ginny sneered as she opened the door.

"Your underestimating a fathers will to keep his son safe Ginny, you wouldn't know it since your not a parent. I am guessing even if you were you'd make a shit one." Harry said to her.

"Nice try Harry." Ginny said laughing as she left the room.

Hptwhptw

Alice rushed into the Black house where the pack was to a chorus of growls, "Shut up, they separated James and Harry." Alice said to them that got there attention. "His with the red head, Ginny." Alice said Ron was shaking with rage how dare she do this. "She plans to kill him, I know where she is taking him." Alice said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Here she plans to kill him in Harry's home a present to his parents and husband." Alice said to them. "We have to hurry." she said the pack was up on its feet as Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus apparated out of the house.

"Thank you Alice, we need your families help." Billy said.

"They are already on their way." Alice said to him.

Hptwhptw

Ginny and Molly along with some vampires arrived via port key on the front door of the house, expecting the place to be empty, as the look out had been watching the property for days. Ginny smirked as she smashed the door down with her magic. As she stalked into the bedroom that was clearly Harry's she was grabbed by in human strength and slammed against the wall, Molly who had come in with James was likewise disarmed by Emmett and relieved of James at the same moment.

"You made the mother of all mistakes when you kidnapped one of my pack red." Sam snarled as he cut of the air supply to Ginny's lungs. "I should kill you here and now, but Harry is going to want that pleasure to himself. The only reason you aren't dead right this second is that Harry is missing and you know where he is." Sam snarled the fat one just started laughing at him.

"Your never get to him mutt." Molly screeched.

"For your sake I hope your wrong." Emmett said to her. "You pissed these people off and that isn't wise at the best of times but right now with one of their own missing I'm taking bets on how long it takes for you to scream." Emmett said to her.

"The vampires will kill them." Molly snarled.

"You mean the ones that are being taken care of by the rest of the pack and my family right at this moment." Emmett said then added. "Sam your killing her let the bitch breath." Emmett said to him as Jasper entered the room.

"Sam I'll take over here." Jasper said to him. "Your losing control go look after James." Jasper said Sam growled. "We will find him." Jasper said as the man dropped Ginny.

"Coward." Ginny snarled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them killing you, they'll give you yours." Jasper said as he feed them fear by the bucket load they were soon sobbing on the floor.

Hptwhptw

"Your do it Potter or your son is dead." Dawlish screamed at him.

"Knowing Ginny he probably already is." Harry said to him as he closed his eyes and knew nothing but pain for a minute, it seemed to last a lifetime. "You keep this up John and your not going to be able to get what you want… though your be joining your master dark lord fumblefuck in Azkaban." Harry said to the man.

"Albus Dumbledore is a light wizard, what is more he is twenty times the man your ever be." Dawlish screamed at him then backhanded Harry for good measure.

"What ever you need to believe to get sleep at night Dawlish." Harry said to him.

"Will you release him." Tonks asked him. "Surely that is better than this." Tonks said to him.

"You think that I am going to release that menace so he can attempt to control my life all over again." Harry said to her laughing. "Your aurors yet your supporting your very own dark lord, here I was thinking that they took only the most intelligent of people into the auror force. It must be a bi product of the ministry being run by Fudge." Harry said them was screaming in agony as he felt a crucio hit him.

"Insanity or his freedom choose." Tonks snarled.

"Insanity every time." Harry said to her she roared with rage.

Hptwhptw

Alice winced as the interrogation of Molly and Ginny continued Jasper stared at her.

"They are torturing him, he won't give them what they want." Alice said Seth whimpered at this. "I'm sorry Seth, they haven't broken him yet and his sane." Alice said to the man softly who was cradling his son protectively.

"Do you know where he is yet?" Sam demanded.

"He knows where he is but he can't tell us." Alice said to him. "Where the hell is Edward?" Alice screamed.

"With Bella has been all day and no he isn't answering his cell phone." Carlisle said.

"Sam maybe we can check in with Charlie." Jacob said to him.

"Go and be quick." Sam said to them.

Hptwhptw

"All you have to do is let him walk free and you will be allowed to go." Tonks said to him. "Harry do what is right for once in your life." Tonks yelled spittle hitting him in the face.

"Fuck you Tonks, I would rather die than let your master walk free." Harry said to her.

"You have brainwashed, after everything he has done for you this is how you repay him." Tonks said to him. "I implore you return to the light before its to late." she snarled at him he laughed at her.

"I am not the one who needs to return to the light Tonks, look what curses your using on me." Harry said then he spat in her face blood and all hit her. She slammed a fist into his stomach then another to his face.

"This is for your own good." Tonks snarled.

Hptwhptw

They were all standing in the office of Amelia Bones, she had watched in shock as the group entered her office when they had entered. Then when they told her what was happening Sirius finally asked her for the auror's help in getting Harry out of the house.

"You said its under fidelius." Amelia said to him.

"Yes but I am the secret keeper, Amelia this is urgent they are torturing him. I don't know how much more he can take of that, but I have no wish to find out." Sirius said to him.

"And my aurors are behind this?" she asked.

"Tonks and Dawlish." Sirius said to her she gaped at this.

"Okay lets go." Amelia said pressing something underneath her desk. "This is a code black aurors report to the staging area." Amelia said to him. "All this to get that man out of jail what the hell." Amelia said to them.

Hptwhptw

The screams in the house masked the door to the house being broken apart as auror's stormed the place, it didn't take long to subdue the order members in the house. None of them were auror's and that was a huge help, but getting to Harry proved much more difficult. Their were in total six aurors, it took them an hour of fighting to get to him. Tonks and Dawlish were taken by surprise as the door was slammed open by Amelia who looked angrier than Sirius could ever remember seeing.

"Stand down now aurors." Amelia screamed at them.

"He is a dark lord with information that could free Albus Dumbledore." Tonks screamed back at her.

"You foolish girl, Albus Dumbledore is the dark lord. You two just brought yourselves a one way ticket to Azkaban torturing some one to get them to do your biding is not acceptable. Take them into custody Kingsley." Amelia said.

"Tonks I am sorry." Kingsley said as he cuffed her Dawlish however did not go down quietly he was stunned though. "You never were a natural fighter John it was rather foolish for you to try and take me." Kingsley said to him as he cuffed the man. "We need a healer in here now." Kingsley yelled.

It didn't take long for the healer to enter the room she headed straight for the bed and started to check for signs of life, "He is alive, how I have no idea but he is. Mr. Potter has been subjected to hours of torture under the crucio curse." the woman said to Amelia. "How he lasted this long is beyond me, we will have to see what kind of damage it has done to him. Physically and mentally." she explained to them. "Young man you need to move back." she said to him Seth snarled at her.

"Harry is his mate." Sam said to her she blushed. "I apologise but I need room to work." she said to Seth who nodded and allowed Sam to pull him away into his waiting arms.

"It will be okay." Sam said to him.

Hptwhptw

The pack and the Cullen's took it in turns to sit with Harry, who had been moved to a private magical hospital in his home country as soon as it was safe to do so. It had been two weeks since he had been moved here and a month since he had been brought to a hospital after the torture he had endured. They couldn't explain why he remained in a coma, but in the month since he had been in a hospital he remained in a coma. He should have already woken up by now.

Dawlish and Tonks had been sentenced to Azkaban for life without possibility of parole, the other order members involved would spend the next ten years in Azkaban for their part in the crimes that Dawlish and Tonks had committed. The three exceptions to this were Ginny and Molly who would be dealt with by the American authorites unless Harry claimed full family laws, then all bets were off for what would happen to them. At best they would go to jail for the rest of their lives, if they were lucky.

"Harry he has another tooth coming through." Seth said to his still catatonic husband. "He bit Sirius the other day." he added.

"He can't hear you." Ron said to him.

"Of course he can." Seth said to him.

"Ron shut up." Sirius said to him quietly. "Why don't we go get some food, give Seth and Harry some privacy." Sirius said to the man who sighed as he stood up and nodded. "We'll bring you back something." Sirius said to Seth leaning down kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you." Seth said to him as the men left the room.

The trial of Albus Dumbledore was on hold until such time as Harry Potter was fit to take the stand, the key witness could not be absent if they wanted a conviction on all crimes. It would be at least two months after the man awoke before the court would hear the case.

"I miss you so much." Seth said.

Hptwhptw

It was lunch time a couple of days later while Seth was sat at his side when Harry finally came to, he heard his mate crying into his arms which were resting on the bed.

"You know your getting the bed wet right?" Harry asked him the boy shot up to stare at him incredulously.

"Sirius get a healer." Seth said to him.

"Right oh." Sirius said with a smile as he ran out of the room.

A few minutes later he re-enetered the room with the healer Seth was looking stricken about something but Sirius didn't have a clue about what.

"Mr. Potter are you feeling okay?" the healer asked.

"I feel okay a little sore, what happened to me?" Harry asked.

"You were tortured by members of the order of the phoenix." Sirius said to him.

"Why would they do that, I am on there side." Harry said to him Seth wanted to cry.

"Harry they kidnapped you and your son." Sirius said to him.

"Sirius stop fucking about I am fifteen I would remember if I have a son." Harry said to him Sirius gaped. "Where are mom and dad?" Harry said to him.

"They went to get some food." Seth said to him horror stricken.

"Harry what was the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Harry said to him.

"Memory loss is not unusual." the healer said to them.

"Harry please stop fooling about." Seth said to him. "Your scaring me." Seth said to him.

"Why would I scare you Seth, your like my kid brother." Harry said to him Sirius winced.

"Harry he is your husband." Sirius said to him. "Your seventeen not fifteen." Sirius said to him Harry shook his head in confusion. "Oh man this is screwed up." Sirius said to himself.

"You think." Seth snarled as he stormed out of the room he could be heard sobbing down the hall way.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I know I am a cruel person to do this to you all, I hope you like the new chapter. Please review but leave the flames of my page or I shall get cross, you won't like me when I am cross.


	8. Chapter 8: Pain and Anger

Chapter 8: Pain and Anger

He had been allowed to come home a week later, he would be on potions for quite some time as they healed the damage to his body. Harry still had a hard time believing that any of the order, let alone Tonks had been responsible for his condition. Then there was the whole thing of Seth being his husband he thought they were insane, Seth was his brother, the kid he'd wedgey as they were growing up. The kid he'd play games with on the play station for heavens sake.

While they may have been together for two years, it wasn't until Seth had imprinted on him and had told Harry the truth about the tribe that things had changed. That Harry had looked at Seth as something more than his brother. The damage done to his mind had taken him back to a point in his life, before Seth had become the shape shifter that he was. Not much before, none the less before that event. Seth was often found in Sam's place sobbing his heart out cuddled up next to Emily, all of them wanted to get the old Harry back.

The healers had been clear on the subject of his memory, it might or might not come back at all. They had discussed it with Seth, telling him that the bond between them was still there and as strong as ever. That wouldn't change, the mind healer had suggested that Seth tell Harry the truth and start working to get back what they had.

It had been only a week since he had been released from the hospital and Seth kept thinking it was completely hopeless.

"Seth honey are you in there?" Rose asked knocking on the bedroom of the house that he had moved into, they had tried to get them to sleep in the same room but Harry had really freaked out. So Seth had moved down the hall with James.

Harry was still attentive to James, though he had been insisting that he was only like an uncle to James. He had refused to change the babies diaper stating that it was gross, Hermione and Ron as well as Sirius and Remus were all extremely upset at the current state of affairs. Harry wasn't bratty or spoiled, he hadn't forgotten who he was completely. Harry was just at a stage of his life in his memory, where everything he was and had become in the last two years… simply didn't exist.

"Yes mom." Seth replied Rose came into the room to find Seth on the bed watching the TV in the foot of the bed tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she sat down next to him.

"He refused to talk to me today, he chose to hang out with Emmett and Jasper." Seth said angrily. "Told me I needed to stop being so clingy." Seth added. "It is the old him, the one that doesn't even notice me." Seth said to her.

"Seth the healer said the one thing his mind needs is time honey." Rose said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry and Emmett were sat on the sofa playing some NBA on the play station 3, Jasper watching the two of them as they rapidly hit buttons. Jasper had been listening to Harry's emotions since he had left the hospital, mostly he got confusion and anger every time Seth was brought up. Alice had taken to trying to talk to him every time he was up here at the house, he spent more time with them than he did with the pack. He really didn't like the looks the pack would give him every time they were around him at that very moment in time.

"Harry can you come to my office please." Carlisle said to him.

Harry sighed as he handed the controller to Jasper, "Kick his ass would you please." Harry said to the Vampire causing the Vampire to chuckle.

Harry walked up the stairs behind Carlisle and Alice, so he knew what this was about, as they entered the office he was surprised to find that Sam and Jacob were already in the office. The window to said office was open, they had obviously come through it so that they wouldn't be seen by him.

"Have a seat." Carlisle said to him Harry sat down next to Sam without hesitation. "Harry not that I don't mind you being up at the house but why?" Carlisle asked.

"He doesn't like the looks he gets from the pack." Edward said as he came through the door closing it behind him.

"Stay out of my mind Edward unless you plan on not using your cock for the rest of eternity." Harry snarled at the man Jacob giggled at the look on the vampire's face. There was still some of the old Harry in there.

"Harry you can't avoid Seth forever." Sam said to him.

"Just long enough for him to get over his infatuation with me." Harry said to him.

"Harry he can't." Jacob said to him.

"Of course he can." Harry said to him.

"Harry he is a shape shifter who has imprinted." Sam said Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"On who?" Harry snarled.

"On you, you and he have been together for two years." Sam said.

"I think I would remember something like that, being with someone from the age of thirteen especially Seth." Harry said to him.

"Harry your not fifteen." Jacob snapped.

"Of course I am." Harry retorted.

"Harry you have… where the hell is your wedding ring?" Sam snapped.

"In my dresser." Harry said to him.

"Why the hell is it there and not on your ring finger." Jacob demanded angrily.

"Guys." Alice stepped in. "I'm sorry Sam, Jacob I think you should leave." Alice said to them. "Harry is going to stay with us for a little while, staying down at the house is not helping any of you." Alice said to them.

"Alice." Carlisle started.

"I don't like it any more than you do Carlisle, but being around the pack isn't going to be healthy for him." Alice said to her father. "There has been enough trauma for all of them to last a while, you're a doctor you can help him in ways that they can't." Alice said to him Carlisle sighed.

"That's not going to happen, he is part of our pack, we aren't leaving him here with you blood suckers." Jacob snapped.

"Get out." Harry snarled at the man Jacob stared incredulously. "I said get out." Harry screamed at the two of them.

"Jake." Sam said standing up. "Their right, until he starts to remember it would be best that you keep your distance." Sam said.

"What about Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Jake." Sam said Jacob stood and joined him going out of the window.

Hptwhptw

"What do you mean he is going to stay with the Cullens." Seth yelled at Sam.

"Just that, Jacob came very close to shifting today. During our talk with Harry, it just isn't safe for him to be around us right now." Sam said to him as he wrapped his arms around Seth who was sobbing into his chest moments later. "He doesn't understand the hurt and pain he is causing you or us." Sam said to him.

"Or the risks of upsetting us, he has to learn that all again." Jacob said to him.

Nicholas came into the room with Rose, "Seth I just got a call from Carlisle Cullen, it will be okay." Nicholas said to him as he took over Sam's position. "Harry may have forgotten who you are to him, but your still our son in law." Nicholas said softly. "Harry will come back to us soon I am sure." Nicholas added.

"We are going to take his things up to him, keep what ever you want here Seth." Rose said to him Seth looked up at her and smiled.

"I also have to find his wedding ring." Sam said Seth moaned.

Hptwhptw

In England the remaining members of the order of the phoenix had been pulled in for questioning. To find out whether or not the whole group, was involved in nefarious activities or just the few that had been arrested when they had found Harry. Amelia had been in contact with Harry's family to find out the status of the Potter lord, there was no sign of his memories returning.

"Amelia." Rufus Scrimgaur said as he came into the office.

"Yes Rufus what can I do for you?" Amelia said to him.

"You should know that there is a motion in the wizemgamot to have Dumbledore released." Rufus replied. "They are saying that since the key witness is unable to give evidence we have nothing on him." Rufus replied.

"Not enough to get him nailed for life maybe, certainly enough to get him a five year sentence in Azkaban." Amelia said to him. "We can try him later on the other crimes, when Harry is fit enough to take the stand." Amelia said.

"Any idea when that will be?" the man asked.

"No not as yet, his memory was affected by the torture he endured at the hands of the mans order." Amelia said to him Rufus winced.

Hptwhptw

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a closed session law enforcement is not allowed into the session." the auror said to her.

"Get out of my way Dom." Amelia snarled the man stepped to the side as she banged through the doors to the chamber every one looked up from their positions, Dumbledore was sat in a chair before the wizemgamot. "What is the meaning of bringing this prisoner from his cell without the knowledge of the head of law enforcement?" Amelia snarled as she stalked down the centre aisle.

"Your star witnesss is incapacitated and you have no evidence against Albus." Staunton said to her.

"Staunton the mans own order is responsible for the attack that removed our star witness from the frame." Amelia snarled.

"You can not hold him responsible for their actions." Staunton said to him.

"You better believe I can." Amelia said to him. "I have more than enough evidence to get him inside Azkaban." Amelia said to the man.

"That evidence is inadmissible." Umbridge snapped.

"And how do you figure that?" Amelia asked her.

"It was given by someone who is no longer able to take the stand." Umbridge said to her.

"I think you have lost your mind Delores, Harry Potter doesn't need to be here for the crimes that have been filed against him so far. The evidence supplied by him and the Goblins before the attack on his person, is more than enough." Amelia said.

"You would take the word of that filth half blood and those filthy creatures over the great Albus Dumbledore." Umbridge said to her.

"Enough." Staunton roared. "You will remember where you are Delores and who you are talking to and about." Staunton said to her. "Madam Bones are you prepared to go ahead with a trial against Mr. Dumbledore on charges already filed?" Staunton asked the woman.

"Yes." Amelia said to him.

"So be it the case will be heard one week from today." Staunton said to her.

"This is an outrage." Dumbledore roared. "I have only ever done what is best for the wizarding world, so what if the little bastard suffered. He should have been grateful that I showed interest in him at all." Dumbledore screamed as he was restrained.

"So your okay with the order torturing him?" Amelia asked.

"They had orders to kill him if he was ever disloyal to me." Dumbledore snarled.

"And you wanted to free him." Amelia said to Staunton who paled. "Tell me Albus were you okay with Molly and Ginny no names plan for Harry?" Amelia asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Dumbledore said to her with a sneer.

"I guess we will find out at your trial." Amelia said.

"I will still be free after it, you don't have the influence that I do… then that little bastard will be dead and I will have his money and heir. The Dursley's will be most happy to have another Potter brat." Dumbledore said then he screamed as the dementors got to him and were dragging him out of the court room in his power suppression cuffs.

"Amelia you must understand." Staunton said.

"What that you were about to free a man without consulting the DMLE Staunton, I don't need to understand that… if you had freed him, you would have signed the death warrant of Harry Potter." Amelia said to him.

"About time that half blood bastard was taken out of our misery." Delores said to her.

"I move that Umbridge be censored for her comments today, and her immediate suspension from this august body… until after the Dumbledore trial." Amelia said to the room. "I also ask that those who have known connections to Dumbledore and his band of terrorists be excused from this body for the duration of his trial." Amelia said as he handed Staunton the list of names she had of members. "The people on that list can expect to be called to give evidence at his trial." Amelia added.

"I concur, we need to make sure that this trial is fair." Augusta Longbottom said.

"So the dark can give him the guilty verdict for his victory over Voldemort." Bill Weasley snapped. "I didn't think you were a Voldemort supporter." the man added the silence that met this statement let him know that he had gone to far.

"Since you're here Mr. Weasley I think we can bring your interview forward, when your done here I would like you to join me in my office." Amelia said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry came down to see his parents a few days later to see his parents, he let himself into the house since it was his house as well he didn't think he needed to ring the door bell. He walked into the living room where he knew his parents were likely to be, the two looked up from the evening news and smiled at him.

"Harry we weren't expecting you tonight." Rose said to him as she walked over and hugged him. "Did you come by to see Seth as well?" Rose asked Harry shook his head. "Harry you and he need to talk at some point." Rose said to him.

"Well mister you and he are going to talk." Nicholas said as Seth entered the room with James. "Rose you and I are eating out tonight." Nicholas said as they left the room the door locked and when Harry tried to open it with or without magic he got an electrical shock.

"I am going to kill you father." Harry snarled out he heard laughing before car engines cut it out.

"So how have you been?" Seth asked.

"You mean before we got trapped in here by my demented parents." Harry asked Seth smiled and nodded.

"Just fine." Harry said to him.

"Did they tell you about Dumbledore?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Harry said to him. "Umbridge at her best once again." Harry said as he sat down on the sofa huffing.

"You had run ins with her right?" Seth asked.

"Her and Fudge, they didn't want me living in the US… they actually tried to pass a law to force me back into the country and permanent residency. They were going to have the Malfoy's raise me apparently, have them have access to my families accounts to pay for everything. Well it never got of the ground but it was a little close for a while there." Harry said to him.

"They would have robbed you blind I take it?" Seth asked.

"The Malfoy's were huge supporters of Voldemort." Harry said to him Seth winced. "I would have been dead and poor if that law had been passed into effect." Harry said to him.

"You know you could apparate out of here right." Seth said to him.

"Actually I really couldn't, they planned this." Harry said to him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Seth demanded.

"I don't hate you, I just don't love you." Harry said to him Seth looked stricken when he said this. "Your like my little brother why on earth would I feel differently about that." Harry said to him. "Much less marry you." Harry added.

"Harry." Seth started.

"Can't you get it through your head I don't want to be with you." Harry snapped at the man Seth put James down long enough to stride across the room and punch Harry sending him crashing to the floor.

"You don't get a choice." Seth snapped.

"As I understand it, your what ever I want you to be." Harry said to him Seth whimpered. "Right now I don't even want to be your friend." Harry snapped.

Hptwhptw

"How long have they been in there?" Hermione asked Nicholas.

"Three days." Rose said.

"And they are still alive?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Rose said to her.

Hptwhptw

Seth was panting on the floor trying to catch his breath, this was the third time that they had had angry sex, James was sleeping in the cot that had been put in the room the first night that they had been stuck in here. They had been forced to share the sofa and floor since then.

"Um you do scream." Harry said to him.

"You're a pig Potter." Seth said to him.

"And you have one hell of an ass Clearwater." Harry said as he sat up from his position on top of Seth.

"Harry come home." Seth said to him.

"Why? I don't remember you in that way." Harry said to him.

"Then your build new memories." Seth said to him. "Anyway the doctors say it may come back, then your be pissed that you were an asshole." Seth said to him Harry laughed at this.

"Okay fine I will come home." Harry said to him.

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic." Seth said to him. "You think we should tell them?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Harry said to him.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because I am pretty sure I'd like to make you scream at least once more today." Harry said to him Seth groaned as Harry lay down on top of him.

"If I end up pregnant my mother is going to kill you." Seth said to him.

"I survived the last time." Harry said to him.

"Just." Seth muttered.

"Then I will survive the next time." Harry said as he ground his hips into Seth causing him to moan.

Hptwhptw

"You knew about this?" Jasper asked.

"That he would go back to them?" Alice asked back Jasper nodded. "Of course, Harry may not remember him that way but he still loves Seth." Alice said to him. "The make up sex was kind of hot to, I think we should get you guys to give us a re-enactment." Alice said to him.

"No chance." Emmett said to her. "I'm going to miss having him about." Emmett said.

"You can always go see him." Alice said to him.

Hptwhptw

"So his back the old Harry?" Ron asked.

"No he still can't remember anything of the last two years." Hermione said to him.

"Are you guys talking about us again." Harry said as he walked into the dinning room holding James looking a lot more at ease than he had since this whole mess had begun. He was by no stretch of the imagination close to being fully healed, his mind was still not whole but being at home seemed to have done wonders for him in terms of his mood.

Seth could see small amounts of the man he loved but not enough of him for his liking.

"You messed up the living room pretty good while you were in there." Hermione said to them.

"Seth still has the carpet burns on his back to prove that it wasn't just me." Harry said to her she made a face at this, Seth blushed furiously.

"They didn't need to hear that." Seth said to him.

"Oh but its fun to see Hermione's face when I say things like that." Harry said to him.

"So are we going to Dumbledore's trial?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Harry said to him. "Its been put back long enough for me to be there this time, we leave tomorrow for England. This time the pack and the Cullens are coming with us. No chances are being taking with our safety." Harry said to him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah okay the road back for Harry and Seth won't be that easy, his memories of their past will not just magically reappear. The Cullen scene could have been longer, but the Cullen's will be more heavily involved now. The trial is next guys so don't panic, Harry will be able to find some peace of mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Trials and peace of mind

Chapter 9: Trials and Peace off mind

The trial was the very next day, Harry and his friends and family, the pack and the Cullens for that matter had taken residence in Potter manor house. It was the only way that the pack would allow them to attend the trial. They had an army of protection around them at all times here, Sam though he hadn't said anything about it to Harry. Seemed to be holding a lot of guilt for what happened to Harry the last time that they had come out to a wizarding area of the world.

And that was quite a bit safer for him than England was ever likely to be. Harry had taken it upon himself to show the pack around Diagon alley, none of the pack had ever been out of the country, most had never been out of the state of Washington let alone the country. While Sam and the Cullen's were on edge, the younger members of the pack were having the time of their lives.

Harry was not worried about the next day, he didn't have to give evidence against people his memory was telling him were his friends and allies. It was hard to believe that the order had done this to him, well some of them did anyway. The pack had done enough to get him to believe that what they were telling him was the truth, but it still took a lot for him to take this all in.

And what the hell was Dumbledore's role in all of this.

"Harry come back to bed." Seth said to him quietly.

Harry turned from the window to look at Seth, the sun was slowly climbing into the sky, Harry smiled at him as he walked back to the bed sitting down on the bed.

"No I think I am going to make some coffee." Harry said to Seth who smiled. "You go back to sleep, I'll take care of James." Harry said to him Seth yawned.

"Stay." Seth said quietly.

"You want me to watch you sleep?" Harry asked him Seth chuckled.

"You can't sleep once you wake up." Seth commented.

"And I have been up for an hour already." Harry said to him Seth smiled. "Its just after six in the morning go back to sleep for a couple of hours." Harry said to him as he leant down kissing the mans lips softly.

"Okay." Seth said closing his eyes with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Harry walked out of the room as soon as he heard the soft snores coming from his husband, closing the door quietly behind him he headed down the stairs. He could hear laughter coming from the main living room of the house, opening the door he found Jacob, Emmett, Jasper and Paul playing rock band on plasma screen TV. Their were the other Vampires teenagers sat around the room, Harry smiled as he walked out of the room.

He found Esme and Carlisle with Sam in the kitchen, Sam was eating a big breakfast as he sat down next to him. A plate of his own food was soon in front of him, Esme was staring incredulously at his plate.

"How is this house doing this?" Esme asked.

"Niffy." Harry called a small female house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master Harry is you needing something?" the little elf asked.

"Niffy is an house elf." Harry said to the woman. "Their was forty working here at the manor, its how the house is kept so up to date and in such good condition." Harry said to the woman. "They also cook all the meals." Harry added.

"Why don't the pack have any then?" Carlisle asked Harry shared a look with Sam who gave a small nod.

"House Elves are a statement of wealth, its very expensive to buy one. The packs families could never afford to buy one, though they could afford to keep one." Harry said to him Carlisle nodded. "Its not that great a statement to make anyway, House Elves are usually treated like rubbish that can be thrown away." Harry added.

"And this is how these ones are treated?" Esme asked.

Niffy's ears drooped as she was shaking her head violently, "No mistress, Potter Elves are being free, we is being paid for our services." Niffy said to her. "Potters being kind to all house Elves." she said to her Esme smiled.

"It takes quite a bit of training to stop them punishing themselves when they do something wrong." Harry said to her.

"They punish themselves how?" Carlisle asked.

"A bound elf can not go against their master." Niffy said with a sniff.

"I thought you said they aren't bound to you?" Esme said to him.

"They are free but they are bound by loyalty to me." Harry said to her. "No spell as ever been cast on these Elves, they see it as a duty and show of loyalty to serve me. I and James are the last of the Potters, for the time being anyway. If we were to die tomorrow these Elves would be free to seek out new lives of their own." Harry said to her.

"Oh." Esme stated.

"Niffy I would like a pot of strong black coffee please." Harry said the little elf bowed before leaving.

"This house is beautiful." Esme said to him.

"I thought this would be better than the castle." Harry said to her she gaped at him. "I thought though that you would like to come visit it before we leave, the castle is in the heart of the Welsh countryside." Harry said to them.

"Your parents brought it?" Sam asked.

"No its part of the Potter legacy." Harry said to him. "My family owns property all over the world." Harry explained to him. "You've only seen two of the properties." he added.

"Seth is one very lucky man." Carlisle said to him.

"Yes he is." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh don't think that your pack's children won't be taken care of when the time is right." Harry said to him.

"How will you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"They are family now." Harry said to him. "At least that is what they keep telling me." Harry added Sam laughed.

"My kids are going to be spoiled by you I can tell." Emily said as she came into the room.

"Yes they are." Harry said to her as she kissed Sam.

"I can handle that." Emily said to him.

"We are going shopping today." Harry said to her she frowned.

"Says who?" Sam asked.

"Says me, if you try and order me about in my own house you can forget about ever having children." Harry said to him Carlisle and Esme were laughing. "My parents house sure, but this one is mine." Harry told him. "I am lord of this manor and your master for this holiday." Harry added with a wink to Emily who gave him a smile.

"Fine we can go shopping, but most of us didn't bring money." Sam said to him.

"This holiday is on me Sam." Harry said.

The resulting argument went on for an hour, until Seth walked into the room with James, "He woke up?" Harry asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Seth said. "I was just getting out of the shower." Seth told him.

"Okay." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

They headed into London that morning happily thinking about what they would see, Harry was walking the stroller. Seth and the others who had never known about what his life was like in England, couldn't understand the looks he was getting from people around them.

"You weren't kidding this country might as well be in the ice age." Jacob said to him that made some one near by them hiss angrily at him.

"I wouldn't say that to loudly around here, the people who live here believe them to be at the forefront of the magical world. Propaganda gone terribly wrong, at some point they will wake up and realise what their ministry has been telling them is nothing but a bunch of lies." Harry said to him with a smile on hiss face. "My parents have been dragging the wizarding world into the 21st century technology wise, England won't do business with them. To most of the purebloods in this country, we are considered blood traitors. Sadly this country is run by the minority, you might as well call it a dictatorship." Harry said to them.

"Surely it can't be that bad." Carlisle said to him.

"He isn't." someone nearby said that Harry recognised.

"Neville." Harry yelled happily as he hugged the man. "It is so good to see you." Harry said to him.

"I heard you were coming back for the trial." Neville said to him.

"Yes, apparently I would have been giving evidence tomorrow… if I could remember anything of the last two years." Harry said to him Neville paled at this.

"They said that you were being tortured by order members." Neville said to him. "Harry when this is done with, get out of this country and never look back." Neville said to him. "The pureblood supremacists are taking over once again and no one is trying to stop them." Neville said to them Harry shook his head sadly.

"Are you safe?" Harry asked.

"For the time being." Neville said to him.

Harry took his wand out and a sheet of paper shot out of it, he handed it to Neville with a smile.

"Should you need to get out quickly, head for that address. We'll sort out the rest of it when you get there." Harry said to him Neville nodded. "You and any one else you know who is in danger will find safe haven in the US." Harry said to him.

"Thank you Harry." Neville said to him.

"Your welcome." Harry said to him.

"I'll see you at the trial tomorrow." Neville said to him before heading off to lord knows where.

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

"The bank, I need to secure my properties here and move my accounts specifically my money and heirlooms and such to my American accounts." Harry said to her.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Your remembering something?" Seth asked.

"No but I know that if they are going to take over this country, they will take any thing and everything that their enemies have from them. So that they are no longer any kind of threat to their government… if we stay here past tomorrow when Dumbledore could quite possibly be taken from the board. I won't lose everything my family has to those people." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Griphook met them in the manager's office, the Goblin suspected the reason for the visit.

"What may I do for you Lord Potter?" Griphook said to him.

"Some one apprised me of the storm that is brewing here." Harry said to him Griphook nodded.

"Yes I have been meaning to try and contact you." Griphook said to him. "The ministry has been showing interest in your accounts, they asked for a complete inventory, stating that they believed you to have dark artefacts in your possession. As per the law we gave them the inventory, but they had no grounds to seize your property or anything else of value such as money." Griphook said to him with a smile on his face.

"I'd like everything property wise locked down immediately, after tomorrow we will be out of Potter manor." Harry said to him.

"It will be done, what is to be done with what is in Gringotts?" Griphook asked.

"Move it all to my accounts in America." Harry said to him Griphook nodded. "The lock down needs to be keyed to my son James." Harry said to him.

"And this is the child?" Griphook asked.

"He is." Harry said to him.

An hour later they were heading out of the bank, the houses in the country were locked down… it would take either Harry or James to unlock them. No one who they didn't want to get in to their homes would be able to get into the houses.

"Your not surprised by this at all are you?" Seth asked.

"Not really, its probably the Malfoy's leading the way." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

The next day saw Harry and his friends arriving at the court room, Harry was surprised to see so many people at this trial. Apparently people wanted to know the truth of what really happened, between Harry and Dumbledore. They also wanted to know about why the order had tortured the boy who lived, Harry took a seat at the front of the gallery next to Seth and Emmett every one was arranged around them.

"I figured out how the purebloods are going to take control." Harry said to Seth.

"Oh how?" Seth asked.

"They are going to use this trial as their excuse." Harry said to him. "Most of the order were either halfboods or muggle borns trying to create a better world, the rest were pure bloods, purebloods that the dark families considered to be blood traitors." Harry said to him.

"So they are going to suppres the majority of people just because of a few people?" Emmett said to him.

"Pretty much." Harry said to him.

"That's disgusting." Emmett said to him.

"I didn't say they were nice people." Harry said to him.

"Please rise." someone said Harry stood with the rest of the people in the court room.

As the wizemgamot came in, then they all sat for the prisoners to come in, Tonks was looking weary while the other two were looking angrier than he had ever seen them look before. Tonks could be seen glaring angrily at the people on the bench where the wizemgamot sat, while Dawlish Harry was pretty sure was glaring at him. Harry smiled and gave a small wave to the man who turned to snarl at him.

"I knew his eye was on me." Harry said to Seth.

"That is disgusting." Emmett said.

"The defendants will rise." the court master said to them.

"Please read the charges out." Amelia Bones said.

"Albus Dumbledore you are here by charged with.

2 counts of ignoring the wills of magical people

2 count of wrongful imprisonment of a magical person aka Sirius Black and Harry James Potter

17 counts of perverting the course of justice

2 counts of conspiring to commit mind rape on a minor

387 counts of child neglect

1 count of conspiring with a dark lord aka Grindleward." The court scribe read the charges.

Their was a stunned silence at the list of charges against the headmaster, the last of which elicited the biggest amount of yells of anger and denial from the people in the court room. No one could believe that the headmaster and leader of the light, had once been friends with Grindleward it was disgusting. Many didn't believe it on principle, it was Albus Dumbledore after all. He would never do something like that, he was better than that. It was all there was to it.

"John Dawlish you are here by charged with

1 count of kidnapping

1 count of torture

1 count of using an unforgivable." the court scribe called out.

The same was done for Tonks, then the pleas were taken.

"On all counts how do the defendants plea?" the court scribe demanded.

"Not guilty." Two of them replied.

"Not guilty the little shit got exactly what he deserved." Moody snarled.

"Well I'm guessing that didn't help his case." Harry said to Seth who snorted with amusement.

"Probably not." Seth said quietly.

Hptwhptw

Several witnesses were called before Dumbledore was made to take the stand, the theory being that his co-defendants should see what kind of man they had been taking orders from. When Dumbledore took the stand their were angry shouts that he shouldn't have to take truth serum, that his word was good enough for every one. It was ignored and he was dosed with truth serum, they needed the whole truth and nothing but the truth, otherwise the whole trial would be pointless.

"What is your full name?" the prosecution asked Dumbledore.

"Albus Brian Percival Weasley." Dumbledore said the potions mistress gave a nod.

"His under." the woman said to the judge.

"You may proceed." the man told the prosecution.

"Mr. Dumbledore how long have you known Lord Potter?" the prosecution asked.

"I saw him first when he was just a baby, seventeen years." Dumbledore replied.

"Not including the years he was at the Dursley's before he came to Hogwarts?" the man asked.

"No including those years." Dumbledore replied.

"How did you see the child, since it is well known that he was completely isolated from our world during that time?" the man asked.

"I regularly had to go to the house, when the Dursley's abuse of him became to much, his memory was modified many times. Usually after he ran away, I could not allow him to get away from his only family. So I returned the child and wiped his memory of the reason he wanted to leave in the first place." Dumbledore replied.

"And what did you do to the Dursley's when you were called to the house?" the man asked.

"I did nothing to them." Dumbledore said to him.

"You wanted the boy abused?" the man asked.

"Yes I wanted Potter abused, I couldn't have him having a mind of his own." Dumbledore said to him.

"When did you know that Potter had been taken from his place at the Dursley's?" the man asked.

"With in an hour." Dumbledore said to him.

"What did you do to try and find him?" the man asked.

"I interrogated the witnesses, I discovered that the Hewitts had taken him from the house after the Dursley's had almost killed him." Dumbledore replied.

"Did you try and get him back to the house?" the man asked.

"Personally no, I had Snape try and kidnap him several times before he came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied. "I objected to his adoption by the family, tried to get him adopted by Snape knowing the man would be no better for Potter than the Dursley's had been." Dumbledore said to him.

"Why would you do this?" the man asked.

"I needed a weapon against Voldemort, I needed for him to die at the hands of Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "I wanted a martyr and that is what I tried to create." Dumbledore replied.

"Have you killed any one on your own side before now?" the man asked.

"Yes many times." Dumbledore told him.

"Who and why?" the man asked.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewitt because they had discovered that I had been the lover of Grindleward, they had also discovered that through him I fathered and tutored Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as you would know him." the man said their were gasps from the Weasley's.

"I killed Charles Potter for revenge when he killed my lover Grindleward." Dumbledore replied Harry snarled from where he was sat.

"I killed Lily Potter after she survived the attack on the Potters, so that my weapon would go where I wanted him to go. She had to go and almost destroy my plans for her boy and their vaults, I couldn't allow that." Dumbledore said most of the people in the room were feeling sick at the revelations that the man was revealing to the world.

"Enough." the judge snarled. "I have heard enough from the witness on his murders." the judge continued.

"Were you involved with the Weasley plot?" the prosecution asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

"What was your involvement?" the man asked.

"I gave them the idea, I suggested that if they did what I asked they would be given half of the Potter vaults upon the birth of an heir for the Potter line and the death of Potter himself." Dumbledore said to him.

"Suggested you mean you had no intention of seeing through with your part of the deal?" he asked.

"Of course not, blood traitors like the Weasley's deserve to be put down, like the mud bloods." Dumbledore said to him.

"I have no further questions for this piece of trash your honours." the prosecution said as he stood away from the podium. "If you think you can save this case for your client Mr. Rosenthal by all means your witness." the man said to the defence as he walked back to his seat.

"I have no questions for the witness." Rosenthal replied.

"Mr. Dempsie your next witness if you would be so kind." the judge replied.

"I call Miss Tonks to the stand." Dempsie replied.

Harry was sat in stunned silence his husband and Emmett had long since let go of him, he had looked like he was going to launch himself at Dumbledore. Not that most of the pack were in much better a state, or his parents for that matter.

"Miss Tonks you are charged with torturing Harry Potter, did you?" Dempsie asked the woman.

"Yes I did." the woman said to him.

"Why?" Dempsie asked.

"To force the boy to drop the charges against Dumbledore." Tonks said.

"And you had help from Ginerva and Molly no name to help?" Dempsie asked.

"Yes." Tonks replied.

"What was their role in your plot?" Dempsie asked.

"They gave us Potter's location, we kept watch on his house, followed him when they went shopping took him and his bastard child." Tonks said to him.

"Why take the child?" Dempsie asked.

"It was their price for helping us." Tonks replied.

"What would have happened to James Clearwater-Potter?" Dempsie asked.

"They planned to kill it." Tonks replied.

"You freely admit to using crucio on Harry Potter?" Dempsie asked.

"It was a pleasure to make him suffer, for what he did to the great and wonderful Albus Dumbledore." the woman replied.

"I have no further questions for Miss Tonks." Dempsie replied.

"No questions either." the defence stood briefly.

Dawlish testimony was a mere formality after Tonks and Dumbledore's it was clear to one and all that their had been a conspiracy against the Potter lord. When the judge and wizemgamot retired to consider their verdict Harry looked at Seth and then at his parents, shrugged and stood up heading for the doors to the court room many people watching his movements.

"I think I am done here." Harry said to them.

"Don't you want to know what they are going to get?" Seth asked.

"No like I said I am done here." Harry said to him Seth nodded. "I'm taking Seth and James back to the house guys, James is due a feed soon." Harry added Emmett and Jasper got up with them.

"We will go with you just in case." Emmett said to him.

Hptwhptw

The wizemgamot was back within three hours, they all looked haggard as they took their seats.

"We have reached verdicts on all three defendants, will the defendants please stand." the judge said to them.

All three stood up though all of them looked convinced that they were never going to be sent to prison for what they had done, they were all convinced that they had done what was best for their world. Potter to them simply had to die that was all their was to it.

"Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty off all crimes brought against you, for your crimes you are hearby sentenced to the veil of death, your sentence to be carried out immediately and in front of all who wish to witness it." Judge said.

"You can't do this to me, I saved you all, you should be kissing the hems of my robes in thanks." Dumbledore roared only to be silenced by the Human guards. Dementors approached the man who was screaming and flailing as they grabbed him and began to drag him out of the room some of the pack went with them including Sirius and Remus.

"Nymphodora Tonks you are found guilty on all charges, you are sentenced to life in a black cell at Azkaban with no possibility of parole." the judge told her she was soon taken out screaming by the Dementors.

"John Dawlish you are found guilty on all charges, you are sentenced to life in a black cell at Azkaban without possibility off parole." the judge said the same thing happened with him though he had to be stunned by five aurors as he would not accept his fate.

"You tell that little shit I am going to get free and when I do, I will slit his little bastards throat in front of him before killing him. No one does this to me, no one do you hear." his last words to them before being stunned were.

Hptwhptw

"Its over." Sirius said as he entered the living room where Harry and Seth were currently cuddled up on the sofa while watching Emmett and Jasper playing rock band. "He walked through the veil about ten minutes after the sentence was given down." Sirius said to him.

"Good I hope that bastard rots in hell." Harry said to him.

"When do we plan to leave for home?" Sirius asked him.

"Tomorrow the plane is being prepped tonight by the ground staff." Harry said to him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Some of you may have noticed another glaring mistake in chapter 9, so this is the re edited version of that chapter… Alastor Moody in case your wondering is still about. Sorry for the cock up guys, thanks for your continued support. _


	10. Chapter 10: What's Past

Chapter 10: What's Past

After dinner a couple of nights after they had come back to Forks, Harry James Potter and his family sat down in the lounge. The pack and the Cullens wanted to know more about his life in England, Seth had actually been demanding his story. He didn't know why he hadn't come clean to them since he had married Seth, he could guess that their protectiveness over him would have prevented him from being able to return to England.

There was so much of the last two years, that Ron and Hermione as well as Seth and his parents. That confused him or just didn't make sense of him. He wasn't sure what had happened in that court room just a few day ago, would ever make any sense to him. Let alone the rest of it. So yes he had to start from the beginning with how he came to be with his birth parents and go from there.

"So how did this all start?" Seth asked.

"Ten years ago in Surrey." Nicholas said to him. "We had gone to a meeting with the Dursley's at their home, the potential investment in their company saved Harry's life that night quite possibly." Nicholas said to them. "This is how it all started." he added.

_Flashback _

_Ten years ago_

The Hewitts were a well known family, who had been invited to Grunning's with a view to investing in the company. The company was owned by one Vernon Dursley, they were taken to the house that the man and hiss family lived in. The house was completely normal, they were in the middle of dinner when they heard screams coming from inside the house, taken completely by surprise the couple watched in horror as Vernon Dursley mad his way to the cupboard underneath the stairs muttering to himself about ungrateful freaks.

What they saw next horrified them beyond all believe, Vernon Dursley dragging a boy out of the cupboard who was black and blue, his arm and ankle obviously broken. The boy was in absolute agony, before the big man started to batter him some more screaming at him.

"**How dare you interrupt my meeting you little freak, I'll kill you for this." **Dursley screamed. **"You should have been drowned at birth, or died with your waster parents you freak." **Dursley continued to scream.

Nicholas cursed the man away from Harry with such force that he hit the kitchen sink and smashed it to pieces, he could not and would not stand back and allow this man to kill a child. One that was obviously being abused, then Petunia stepped in and stamped on the boys already broken ankle while screaming at him and Rose to get out of their house.

Rose hauled Petunia off of Harry slamming her against the wall while Nicholas tended to the boy on the floor. "Rose stun that bitch and call for an ambulance." Nicholas said to his wife. "Its okay kid help is on the way." Nicholas said to him.

"Get away from that freak, he doesn't deserve anything." Petunia snarled. "He should die and be out of our misery." Petunia snarled Rose had heard enough of this and finally stunned her, she looked at the fat kid huddled in the corner of the living room. This kid had been the centre of their affections fed in to the plump little fat kid that he was, while the kid in the cupboard was sking and bones.

Twenty minutes later the auror's were taking their statements, it was lucky for them that they had answered the call to this particular incident. The muggle couple were arrested and sent to the ministry of magic while the child was sent to a foster care centre. They both knew that Dudley Dursley would never see his parents ever again. Those people were never going to see the light of day again, if the couple had anything to say about it.

_End flashback_

"So your saying that the Dursley's nearly killed him?" Seth asked.

"Oh he nearly died that night we rescued him, Harry's wounds were infected, he had an open fracture of his ankle. If it hadn't been for the magic Harry would likely have lost his leg if he were lucky and quite possibly his life for that matter." Rose said to them.

"What about Dumbledore?" Esme asked.

"Oh he made an appearance at the hospital that night, we had refused to leave his side until we knew that he was going to be okay. So we were there when he showed up, he tried to say that this had been one massive misunderstanding. That the Dursley's were loving kind parents to Harry, it was only after the evidence had been shown to him that he went away for a while anyway." Nicholas said to them.

_Flashback_

_Three months later_

_Court room 1 _

_Ministry of magic_

Today was the day that the custody hearing was going to be heard, Dumbledore had put forward Severus Snape for guardianship. The old man was telling any one who wanted to listen to him, that the man was the perfect man for the job of raising the boy who lived.

"Mr. Snape I have one question for you at the moment maybe some more after wards. That depends however on your answer to my first question however." William Tate the Hewitts family lawyer said to the man, Harry had been in their care since he had been released from the hospital. They had certainly become almost like a family, in the time that they had been together.

"Tell me Mister Snape are you a death eater?" Tate asked him.

"Objection what relevance does this have." Dumbledore jumped up from the other table.

"Your honour if this man is to be Mr. Potter's guardian we must be absolutely sure that he is suitable, and since the death eaters master was killed by Mr. Potter. If Mr Snape is a death eater then regardless of what he is now, he is far from a suitable candidate for guardian of the boy who lived." Tate said to them.

"I concur Mr. Tate. Mr. Snape you will answer the question." the judge said to the man.

"I am a reformed death eater yes." Snape said to him with a sneer.

"I didn't ask whether you were reformed Mr. Snape I asked whether you were a death eater, so please have you killed children before now muggle or otherwise?" Tate said to him. "I will remind you that you are under oath." Tate added.

"Objection." Dumbledore roared. "Badgering the witness." Dumbledore added.

"Overruled." the judge replied.

"Yes I have killed children." Snape snarled at him.

"Your honour this is the man that Dumbledore wishes to raise a child that has already been abused." Tate said to the judge. "Mr. Snape just one more question possibly, please tell me how do you see Mr. Potter's father?" Tate said to him.

"I hate him and his entire fucking family." Snape sneered Tate raised an eye brow at this.

"No further questions your honour. Mr. Dumbledore your witness." Tate said to him as he walked back to the table where the Hewitts were sat.

"Mr. Snape would you take care of Mr. Potter? Would you treat him like your own son?" Dumbledore asked trying to retrieve something from this mess.

"Of course." Snape said to him.

"Would you make him prepared for his role in our world?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes." Snape sneered.

"No further questions." Dumbledore said to him.

"Mr. Tate would you like to cross examine the witness?" the judge asked.

"Yes I have one further question." Tate said to him.

"Your witness Mr. Tate." the judge replied.

"Mr. Snape what is Mr. Potter's role in the world?" Tate asked.

"As its saviour of course." Snape said.

"And how would you prepare him for that?" Tate asked.

"I would put his feet firmly back on the floor, the spoiled brat would not get coddled by me." Snape said to him.

"Did you read the report of the case against the Dursley's?" Tate asked.

"Yes." Snape sneered.

"And what did you make of it?" Tate asked.

"It was a pure fabrication, the boy obviously is an attention seeking brat." Snape said to him.

"Your honour I am done questioning this man." Tate said to him.

_End flashback_

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"The case was found in our favour, Dumbledore couldn't pull enough strings to save his case." Nicholas said to Sam.

People in the room shared looks as he said this, they knew now what kind of man Dumbledore had been in those days. The truth had come out about the man years later, all of his manipulations his murderous rampage. The press were calling him the light lord serial killer, he had killed countless people in his life to protect his secrets. The search of the Dumbledore's office and personal belongings at his family home was still on going, the first serious find of that search, had been a diary. It was a grotesque thing to look at, it listed the people who he had either killed or had ordered deaths. It spanned back to 1930, with the death of an innocent wizard who had stumbled upon his make out session with Grindleward. It had ended with an unknown wizard in Germany while he had been on his break the summer just gone.

"So you took Harry home with you to Forks?" Hermione asked.

"No, we took him home for sure, but at the time we were living in Miami." Nicholas said to him.

"You moved from the heat of Miami to Forks? Are you insane." Jared said to him.

"I'd like to think so." Harry said to him they all laughed.

"So you lived in Miami until when?" Sirius asked.

"I was ten when we came to Forks." Harry said to him.

_Flashback _

_Three years later_

_August_

_Miami_

They had spent most of the summer on the beach, sunning it up Harry had been ill with Dragon pox at the start of the summer. So they hadn't been able to go on their usual trip abroad, after three weeks of being in isolation he had finally been able to get out of the house at the start of August. Now he had a tan to match his parents, the heat of the day beating down on them, the private beach attached to the back of the property his parents owned.

"Harry come inside, fresh sea bass for lunch." Rose called to her son.

He hadn't even noticed that it was getting late in the morning, he could see people about a mile from the house spending the day on the beach with their kids. Enjoying the heat, the great thing about Miami he thought was that it was hot all year round not just part of the year round.

Nicholas held out a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for him as he took his seat at the table in the dinning room.

"You need to put more sun block on before you go back out." Nicholas said too him. "Or you will look like a lobster before the end of the day." he added Harry giggled.

"We wanted to talk to you about something." Rose said to him.

"What?" Harry said to her.

"We have decided to move away from Miami, you see there is one of the best magical schools a few states over in the world. Mainly it accepts native American's but we have spoken to the principle and you have a place there if you want it. It is an alternative to Hogwarts, you wouldn't need to be away from home for nine months of the year. From next year that is." Nicholas said to him. "Its not a boarding school and your make a load of new friends." Nicholas said to him.

"Where is this school?" Harry asked.

"Washington." Nicholas said to him.

"D.C.?" Harry asked.

"No state." Nicholas said Harry spat his juice out as he nearly choked on it.

"Dad that's not a couple of states away, that is an entire country away, your talking about moving to the other side of the country." Harry said to him Rose chuckled. "You failed geography didn't you." Harry said Rose burst out laughing at this.

"Yes I suppose I did." Nicholas said to him.

"I am getting bored of always being hot." Harry said to him.

"You bored of the heat of Miami never." Rose said to him Harry laughed.

"So totally am." Harry said to her. "I don't care what else this new house has, I inist that it has a pool in it or we can build one." Harry said to her she laughed.

"I think we can manage that." Nicholas said to him.

_End flashback_

Every body found the demands of a young Harry, very funny. The fact that the man in front of them wasn't the spoiled brat, that he could have turned out to be, probably had something to do with his past. It could so easily have turned him into something much darker, his friends from England and his godfathers were very glad that he had such great people around him.

"So you met the pack at school that year?" Hermione asked.

"I meet Seth and Jake who are my own age, Colin and Brady are younger than us the rest are older than us. So I didn't meet the older pack members until Jake's birthday party, it was when most of the tribe got together to celebrate his birthday." Harry said to her. "Jake and I hit it of straight away, but Seth was a bit clingy and always followed us around like a lost puppy." Harry added Seth glared at him for this. "Baby as much as I love you now, back then you were the guy who tagged along with us just to be cool." Harry said Seth smiled. "You so don't do that now." Harry added before pressing a kiss to the mans lips.

"I guess I was." Seth said to him.

"Jacob came up to me on my first day at school, and said hi I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake. I'm going to be your best friend." Harry said the room dissolved into laughter at this.

"You really said that to him Jake?" Paul asked.

"Yeap, I turned out to be right as well." Jacob said to him. "It wasn't long after mom died, Rachel and Rebecca weren't about. So Harry and his parents would bring me up here to give dad a break, it was okay though because as you can see the house was full of gadgets that ten year olds love to play with." Jacob said to him.

"With Billy's legs the way they were, we made sure that Jacob was able to do normal stuff when ever we could. Billy appreciated it of course, he loved the peace and quiet that came with Jacob being out of the house." Nicholas said the pack laughed.

"Its how I got into mechanics." Jacob said to him.

"I am a bit of an amateur mechanic, I know how to take things apart in a car and put them back together. Harry didn't have any interest in that side of things, he only cared if they were fast or not as the case maybe. So he would pass tools to us and drink pop while we worked, we'd do fun stuff in there and have to be dragged out by Rose for dinner or so I could take Jake home." Nicholas said to them Jacob and Harry shared looks.

"These two were never far from trouble however." Rose said to them.

_Flashback_

_Thanks giving day_

Harry and Jacob were daring each other to climb a tree in the middle of the back garden, it was an ancient oak tree, the lowest branch was ten feet of the ground. Jacob finally bit back his nerves and started to climb the tree. Harry egged him on finally he reached the lowest branch and perched himself on it, legs over either side of the branch.

Harry scampered after him, he had longer legs than Jacob being a couple of inches taller than him. His arms were longer as well, so he had a bit of an easier time climbing the tree, finally reaching the lowest branch he slipped down next to Jacob both wearing triumphant grins on their faces.

"We did it." Harry yelled waving his arms above his head.

"Of course we did." Jacob said Nicholas came out onto the back porch just in time to see the branch give way, the two boys falling out of the tree and hitting the ground hard. Harry groaned as he hit the ground while Jacob screamed out.

_End flashback_

"Your telling me that is how these two ended up in the ER, they said they had been battling dragons." Seth said the room dissolved into laughter.

"Harry had a severe concussion and a dislocated shoulder, Jacob lost three teeth and broke his leg." Rose said to him. "Those two definitely are definitely always looking for trouble." Rose said to him.

"Trouble tends to know where we are at all times mom." Harry said to her she laughed.

_End of chapter_

_AUTHORS NOTE: _

_So hey guys I hope you liked this, it's a shorter chapter than the last four but I wanted to do a little experiment… someone liked the idea of me doing a prequel to this and even suggested that I should. Anyway I wanted to see whether I liked the idea of writing it, and I do but I now want to know whether you guys would like that as well. _

_So you guys know Harry in this story doesn't really match the looks of Daniel Radcliffe, I'll touch on it at some point, but their was a slight magical adoption in this story for Harry. Not just a muggle one so he gained some of his adoptive parents traits. _

_I picture Nicholas being played by Matthew Fox, I'm not sure about Rose but she has dark brown hair and light coloured eyes. As for Harry, I really like Josh Hutcherson for him. Anyway your comments are always welcome if you have an idea for a play by for Harry's mom, throw me a line in your reviews or pm. _

_Till next time_

_Owen _


	11. Chapter 11: Political Fallout

Chapter 11: Political Fallout

Harry had been expecting it for a month now, the news that the English government had done something stupid. Then just before thanksgiving the news broke in the international papers, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table when he read the front page.

"Fuck me, those insane bastards actually went and did it." Harry said everyone at the table looked up in shock, Harry rarely used that language in front of his parents. Nicholas was about to scold him when Harry held up the paper with the headlines on the front page for all to see. "I have been waiting a month for the other boot to drop, they actually took longer than I thought." Harry said.

_**British ministry of magic declares war on light families**_

_**Lord Potter declared a traitor, Harry Potter wanted for questioning on dark items in his vaults**_

_**British declare war on declare war on families who thought on the light side of the last war**_

_Late last night the ministry of magic in England declared that all families who were against the ministry at the end of the last war, will be expected to submit themselves to questioning. The American government as come out and condemned the British ministry._

"_This is an attempt by the radical right wing of English politics, to punish the light families who thought against Voldemort. These are the same people who are demanding justice against the light, who were fighting along side Voldemort in that war. It is a disgrace that they punish the people who brought their country their freedom, with their lives. The international community needs to stand firm against the corrupt government of the United Kingdom, show them that no one will be bullied by them." Secretary of magic Sam Dawson said in a statement this morning outside his home. _

_Their has been no comment from the Potters on their part in all of this, Lord Potter was reported to have removed his entire accounts from the UK while he was in the country last month. The goblins of said country are said to be furious with the ministry of magic, for costing them such a valuable account. Where Harry Potter is residing now is a mystery to the British, they have demanded that he be extradited and his funds handed to them immediately in payment for his crimes. All governments in the west have already stated that they will not extradite Potter. _

_It is widely known that Potter has homes all over the world and sanctuary is granted in all but a couple of countries, those who will not grant it, are those with connections to the Voldemort movement in the first and second wars. _

When the family had been brought up to date with the family a second letter arrived this time Harry noticed that it was from Neville.

_Dear Harry _

_You have no doubt read about what is happening in England, I thought we could find a way to fight what was happening before it was to late. I am sorry to say we failed, now we need your help and the protection of your friends._

_We managed to get out of the country last night before the aurors could arrest us. We will be getting on a plane as soon as we know where we are heading. You offered sanctuary I hope your still able to help us with that._

_Your friends _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Dean Thomas _

_Seamus Finnigan_

"I'll set up a meeting with the minister of magic." Nicholas said to him. "Get them political asylum before they land." Nicholas said as Harry wrote a quite note and sent the owl on its way.

"We can't have them all at the house, rent some houses in town for them." Harry said to him Nicholas nodded. "This would turn into a mad house if they all stayed here." Harry said to him. "Fred and George Weasley will definitely seek to do that." Harry said to him.

"Nick, we can take them in, that way we can keep an eye on them." Sam said to the man. "People are going to come after them." Sam added.

"His right." Rose said.

"Your all at risk from the Brits now." Nicholas said to him.

"Especially me huh." Harry said to him Nicholas chuckled. "They lost my houses and my money and property, I imagine that stung when they learned about that." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Sam Dawson entered the Potter house hold and was shown into the living room by a house Elf, he found Harry and Nicholas sat in arm chairs by the fire place of the old house. The man smiled as they stood to greet him shaking his hands.

"I was expecting more people." Sam said.

"Theirs a BBQ happening down on the reservation so every one else is down there." Harry said to him. "Hopefully we'll join him in a little while." Harry said to him.

"Harry I am sorry for what the English are trying to do to you." Sam said to him.

"Its nothing new, the pureblood element of that government has never liked me Sam, I am more powerful than them, physically, magically and mentally. They mistrust people who aren't purebloods and treat them like crap and both know that, so lets cut through the crap. I have people on the way here now who need our help." Harry said to him Sam nodded. "I need to know that the asylum offered to me the world round, is open to them before they land here in the US." Harry said to him.

"Are they in danger in England?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Harry said to him. "They are war heros of the last war." Harry said to him.

"Then they will find save haven here." Sam said to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but they'll need to see that in writing Mr. Secretary." Harry said to him. "They're scared and after what has happened over the last twenty four hours, I don't blame them." Harry said to him.

"If you have some paper handy I can do that right now." Sam said to him. "I will review any request for asylum that comes through you, from that country fairly and quickly." Sam said to him.

"Thank you, your understand if I don't have my photo taken with you Mr. Secretary. Right now none of us need the Brits to know where I am." Harry said to him.

"I think they probably already know where you are, but I agree that we don't need them to be able to confirm where you are." Sam said to him.

"Will you join us." Harry said to him.

"A BBQ?" Sam asked.

"The hocks are unbelievably good, I don't think you have had the chance to meet my husband or son yet." Harry said to him.

"I think I will." Sam said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Malfoy manor_

_England_

The Malfoy's were sat at the breakfast table looking over the papers, the only one that saw their new government in a favourable light was the daily prophet the rest of the world was condemning them left and right. Lucius was mad as hell, how had that bastard escaped from him and his people. He would have everything that boy owned and his little bastard son, he had destroyed the Malfoy's master and their would be hell to pay for it.

"I can't believe that we are being trashed because of Potter." Draco snarled.

"What did you expect in the world media he is the prince." Narcissa said to him.

"We will have him before long, they can't protect him forever." Lucius said to them. "We will have him his parents, his bastard and their money. Anyone standing in our way will be killed like the scum that they are." Lucius said with a sneer.

"I think you underestimate the power that Potter has over the world, not to mention the power that the boy has magically." Narcissa said to him.

"He is a half blood runt." Lucius snarled. "He will be put in his place, before he is executed." Lucius snarled. "Maybe we will let him witness his sons death first, let him see what he has lost." Lucius snarled.

Hptwhptw

Three days later a letter from Harry appeared in every major paper around the world and the quibbler in England since the Prophet refused to publish it.

_Dear readers of the world and Britain_

_In the last few days I have been slandered by the English press and Government for crimes that I am supposed to have committed. I want to clear this up once and for all, the English government is now in the control of the death eaters. It is under the control of people who lost the last war, who are using the crimes of one man to abuse those that out number them. _

_If your English and you believe that muggle borns and half bloods have as much right to live as Purebloods then I urge you to take a stand against their government. It won't be long before they start sending you to prison for minor crimes, or inventing crimes that their political enemies are to supposed to have committed. We may have won the war against Voldemort, but England is still at war with his followers. If you want to know who is running them, look at Lucius Malfoy and you will know. _

_To the people who run other countries I implore you to open your borders to the people of Britain before it is to late. Before they start killing those who they deem beneath them, and to the people of the world I implore you to sanction them for their crimes against the wizarding world. Britain will never be free so long as the death eaters continue to be free. People like Lucius Malfoy should have been sentenced to death long ago for their crimes, it is only because of the inherent corruption that England has in its government that they remain free. _

_I am safe and free, the British will not take me alive if they can find me at all. I am protected, if you need sanctuary seek it and you shall be granted it away from England. Of that I am sure, of that I can promise, safe haven can be found if you need it. You do not have to be afraid of these people, you do not need to live in fear, so don't, get out while you can. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

There was outrage from the English when they read this, they demanded to all governments to hand over the terrorist known as Lord Potter. Not that it would have done them any good at all, numerous countries had been in contact with him personally to let him know that he would be welcome in their lands.

The next stop for the new minister of magic for England, Lucius Malfoy was to go to the American's. It was the one country that he knew of for sure, that the little bastard definitely resided in. So going to Sam Dawson with his diplomat for the country was today's aim. Sam sat in his office with a smile on his face, his chief of staff sat of to one side of the large mahogany desk that seated the secretary. It was an oval room just like the actual white house. With the emblem of the ministry of magic for the united states symbol emblazoned on the carpet.

"Mr. Malfoy please have a seat." Sam said politely.

"That is in minister Malfoy." Lucius snarled.

"Oh did you win an election? I was under the impression that your self appointed much like a dictatorship." Sam said with a smile the mans hand twitched towards his wand. "Don't do anything foolish Lucius you will be dead before you bring that up to fire some curse of." Sam said to the man with a huge smile on his face. "You came here with a purpose I suppose." he said.

"We want the location of the dark lord Potter." Umbridge sneered at the man.

"Dark lord what could he have possibly done to get that title from such a auspicious minister of magic like yourself?" Sam said to Lucius.

"He has tried to kill me several times in the last month alone." Malfoy sneered.

"That in itself is not enough to give him that title, surely if I were to try and kill a dictator it wouldn't be seen as dark. More freeing a nation from a petty little tyrant like yourself." Sam said his smile widening a touch at this.

"Will you give us what we want?" Umbridge all but screamed at Sam.

"I am not inclined to grant your wish." Sam told her.

"Then we will take him by force and your country will feel our wrath." Lucius snarled at Sam who let out a good belly laugh at this.

"I'm sorry did you think that your silly little country and band of death eaters could actually beat this country in a war Lucius. We could wipe the floor with you without breaking a sweat, and we wouldn't need to raise our wands to do it. Your country is behind the times minister, now if that is all can you get your abnormally large head and her abnormally fat ass out of my office. Your stinking up the place you see." Sam said to the man nodding to the guards who placed the barrels of 45.'s at the base of his guests necks.

"This isn't over Dawson I always get what I want." Malfoy sneered at him.

"You should ask Dumbledore what happened the last time his little minions tried to kidnap Potter." Sam said to the man. "Oh wait you can't he was sentenced to the veil shortly after his trial, why don't you try the people he was on trial with." Sam said to him. "Don't make threats your country can't cash Lucius, it will make you out to be more of a fool than you already are." Sam added.

Hptwhptw

_**England declared America a dark state. England begs for the International confereation of wizards to sanction North America.**_

_The English delegation to the international confederation of wizards was laughed of the floor late last night, when the minister of magic Lucius Malfoy who is self appointed to that role. Demanded that the American's be sanctioned for harbouring a dark lord… namely one Harry James Potter who has become a victim of this new administration. It is believed the British tried to seize Lord Potter's properties and accounts, which itself is illegal before a proper trial can be called. Only to discover that the Potter accounts had been closed and the properties had been placed on lock down. It is not clear what other steps have been taken by Lord Potter, what is clear is he knew that something like this was coming. That he chose to act before the ministry of magic could destroy his families legacy. _

_**Britain sanctioned**_

_In the early hours of this morning the internation confederation of wizards sanctioned England, declaring the borders to their countries were closed to all ministry personnel aurors or not. Goblins declare themselves independent of English rule after losing the Potter accounts. Minister of magic apocalyptic over the lastest actions of the Goblins. _

"_The Goblins have broken their treaty with us, when they helped Potter escape with his money and vaults in tact. The fact that the properties which have been seized by the ministry have yet to be handed over to the ministry." Lucius Malfoy illegitimate minister of magic and vicious dictator of the United Kingdom said to us in a press release in the early hours of this morning._

_Secretary of Magic for the united states of America Sam Dawson had this to say, "We the magical community of the world are deeply ashamed, the actions of the ministry of magic in Great Britain show the rest of our world in a bad light. To all who may come into our world for the first time, I fear for the muggle born children who will be starting at Hogwarts in the coming years. We the magical communities must do something about Britain before it is to late. Before Lucius Malfoy becomes another Hitler and starts to kill muggle borns, for the sake of purity in our world." Dawson was heard to be saying. _

_The American's stance on the English situation has done nothing but anger the new regime, it is clear that the Americans plan to act on this situation if it gets much worse. "The British government must be stopped before they allow the dark lord Malfoy to destroy all the peace that so many people died to bring to the United Kingdom." Joshua Lyman the chief of staff to Secretary of Magic Sam Dawson said last night. _

Hptwhptw

Harry was pleased to see that the world could see past the lies of Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, that the world was firmly behind him made him feel a little safer than he had done when this mess was kicking of.

"You think that Sam can do much about this?" Nicholas asked him as they sat watching the latest news on the situation in England.

"Honestly I really hope so, Lucius Malfoy needs to be put in his place." Harry said to him.

"But?" Nicholas asked.

"But I know what Lucius Malfoy is like, we'd actually have to kill him to make sure he is no longer a threat to England before any of us can rest." Harry said to him Nicholas nodded his head sadly. "Whether Sam has the stomach for killing Lucius I don't know, ask me when this is all over, and we can go back to the matter of leading normal lives." Harry said to him Nicholas laughed.

"How is Seth?" Nicholas asked.

"He is okay why?" Harry asked.

"Your mom said she heard him being sick this morning." Nicholas said to him. "Do I need to remind you of what will happen to you if he is pregnant, what Sue will do to you if he is pregnant I should say." Nicholas said to him.

"You do." Harry said to him.

"She will castrate you." Nicholas said to him Harry winced.

"I think I can vain memory loss on that conversation right." Harry said to him.

"Probably, on the topic of your memory loss I may have something." Nicholas said to him.

"Oh." Harry said.

"There is a hypno-therapist in Seattle that deals with traumatic memory loss, she might be able to help you." Nicholas said to him. "You think you might be up for giving it a go." Nicholas said to him Harry shrugged.

"It has to be better than getting strange looks from people." Harry said to him.

"I will make the appointment then." Nicholas said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry climbed into the bed with Seth that night with a smile on his face, he had wanted to tell Seth when they were alone about what he and his father had spoken about this afternoon. Seth could see the bounce in his step and thought something must have put him in a happy mood. Considering none of them had been very happy for a little while now, mainly since the trouble in England had been getting worse.

"Harry spill." Seth said softly as he rolled over to lay his head on Harry's chest. "Did you remember something?" Seth asked.

"No but we may have a way to solve that problem." Harry said to him Seth felt Harry's hand in his hair and sighed happily. "Dad has made an appointment for me to see a hypno-therapist in Seattle next week, she deals with traumatic memory loss. It isn't guaranteed to work of course but it has to be worth a try right." Harry said to him.

"Definitely." Seth said with a smile though Harry couldn't see it.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Hey guys its me again, I know you had to wait three whole days for a new chapter, sorry about that… anyway I hope you like the new chapter. Remember reviews are most welcome, flames will get shot at who ever flames me. If you don't like the story please don't read it, I don't need nor want to read inflammatory comments. To the kind people who have reviewed thank you, to the people who haven't what has been stopping you. I know someone is going to point out that I used Josh Lyman in this story… if your to young to remember the greatness that was the West Wing go watch it. Consider that an order of the commander and chief of this story. So is Seth pregnant, you go figure that out guys, I am not going to spoil it for you. Its not all going to be about Harry and Seth, the story involves so much more than those two guys. Next time out your get to see a little more of the past two years and Harry's past… a flashback chapter probably. Maybe that one will be longer than anything that has come before, more than likely it will be split into a couple of chapters. Dumbledore, Ginny and Molly nicety probably coming your way. Just remember they are not in the picture in the current time frame. _

_Okay I am off I will see you all in a couple of more days._

_Xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12: Memories are made of these

**Chapter 12: Memories are made of these**

**The appointment with the mind healer was set for this morning, it would be the first of many, he knew this would be a slow process. Painfully so if his own mind didn't help the healer out, this would be something that Seth would be there for moral support. They were in the waiting room of the healer that they had come to see. The room was populated by expensive furniture and they were the only people in it. Harry felt the irrational need to run screaming from the building, he knew that he was safe but he was worried about what he would find out. How betrayed he had been by the people he had trusted the most, people he had trusted to keep him safe at school and at home. He knew that the Weasley's for the most part any way weren't at fault for what had happened, the ones who were, were going to prison for a long time. Dumbledore what had that man done to him that he couldn't remember, what about the other members of the order of the phoenix. **

**He had so many questions about the past, but no way of getting the answers himself. Thus why they were here, to get help from a professional in this are of healing. **

"**Mr. Potter would you and your husband go through." the receptionist said to him. **

"**Thank you." Harry said as he stood up and followed Seth into the office, their was a man sat in an easy chair in the middle of the room a therapy chair that looked incredibly comfortable and a sofa all of which were made of leather and expensive leather at that. Who ever this man was Harry knew that he must be successful, this place looked like a room out of his own house its furnishings anyway. **

"**Ah you must be Harry and Seth, may I use your first names?" the man asked. **

"**Of course." Harry said as he sat down in the therapy chair, the man watching him curiously. **

"**My name is Matthew but you can call me Matt, your father sent you to me to help try and retrieve the memories you lost due to an incident that happened not to long ago I believe." Matthew said to them Harry frowned at this. **

"**That's a strange way to talk about what happened to me but what ever floats your boat." Harry said to him the man laughed. **

"**I thought it better than actually saying the word." Matthew admitted. **

"**A therapist to scared to say the word torture, maybe we should talk about that first." Harry said with a smile Matthew laughed at this. **

"**I can tell your going to be trouble." Matthew said to him. **

"**Trouble does seem to be my middle name." Harry said to him the man smiled. **

"**Why don't you tell me how it happened?" Matthew asked. **

"**Well we were out shopping in Seattle, we were in a store buying stuff for James our son… Harry was taken from the shop by force we don't know how many of them there were." Seth said to him. **

"**And Harry you don't remember this?" Matthew asked. **

"**I only know what they have told me since I was rescued." Harry said to him. "And what came out at the trial of the people who put me in this situation to begin with." Harry said to him. "I have no memory of the last two years of my life. I haven't had my memory of the last two years erased by magical means, at least that's what the other healers we have seen have said." Harry said to him. **

"**Okay well we have a place to start, what is the last thing you remember before waking up?" he asked. **

"**The train ride back to London after fourth year." Harry said to him. **

"**And your seventeen now?" he asked. **

"**Yes I was seventeen in July." Harry said to him. **

"**Do you remember how to drive?" he asked. **

"**I had to retake my test." Harry said to him. **

"**Well hopefully with time we can get back what you lost." Matthew said to him. "Now Seth I know that some of what your going to hear is going to upset you, so please know that no harm can come to Harry in this room." Matthew said to him Seth nodded. **

"**If you feel that urge leave the room." Harry said to him. **

"**Urge?" Matthew asked. **

"**I am a shape shifter." Seth said the man nodded. **

"**In that case yes leave the room if you feel that urge." Matthew said with a big smile which Seth returned. **

"**Yes sir." Seth said to him. **

**Hptwhptw**

**Ten minutes later and Harry was settled back with his legs up in the comfort chair, his eyes closed Seth watching intently from his position on the sofa. Matthew was talking through Harry's childhood with his parents, asking Harry to describe to him his happiest memories. The intention of making him feel at ease with what they were doing, and what they were going to do next. **

"**Harry can you take us back to the last day of your memories?" Matthew said to him. "The day on the train." he added. **

"**Yes." Harry replied. **

_**Flashback**_

_**They had boarded the train together, Ron and Hermione had gone of to do some walking of the train, part of their duty as prefects. Harry was sat with Neville, Sheamus, Dean and the twins, playing games of exploding snap with Neville. They were talking about what they were going to do over the summer, what Harry was doing with his summer. **_

"**Harry did anything happen on this trip back that made you uncomfortable?" Matthew asked as he was describing the trip. **

"**Yes." Harry replied.**

"**Can you tell me about that?" Matthew said to him.**

_**We'd been moving for about an hour when Ginny returned with Hermione and Ron, she was supposed to be dating Dean. Rather than go to him she sat on my lap, Dean looked as pissed as hell about that. I couldn't blame him either, I knew that Ginny had a silly crush on me when we first met. To actually sit on my lap in front of her boyfriend that was wrong and out of line. **_

"**Harry what did she want?" Matthew asked. **

"_**Harry has been so kind he invited me to go stay with him this summer." Ginny said to every one causing Harry to glare at her. "He is going to show me what our life together will be like when we are married." Ginny said to them.**_

"_**Ginny what the hell do you think your doing?" Dean snarled. **_

"_**I am sitting on my boyfriends lap." she snapped. **_

"_**Your boyfriend is over there I suggest you go sit on his lap." Harry snapped pushing her of his lap so she landed with a thud on the floor of the compartment that they were in. **_

"_**Harry we discussed this, I am perfect for you in every way." Ginny said in a simpering voice that turned his stomach.**_

"_**We did no such thing, for starters I have never invited you to stay at my house, though I did invite Ron and Hermione. You definitely are not in on that trip." Harry said to her angrily. "What are you playing at Ginny, other than trying to cause a fight between me and Dean." Harry demanded. **_

"_**Harry he is nothing to me." Ginny snarled. "I have found myself a real man." Ginny said to him. **_

"**Harry this made you uncomfortable?" Matthew asked. **

"**Of course I am a gay guy." Harry said to him. "Every one knew I had no interest in girls, well except Ginny." Harry said to him. **

"**And why didn't she know?" Matthew asked. **

"**Oh she knew I had no interest in her, she just didn't care." Harry said to him. **

"**Why do you think that?" he asked. **

"**Because she was obsessed with my title." Harry said to him.**

"**Please continue." Matthew said to him **

_**Harry looked horrified by what she was saying to him, he truly disliked the girl in every way imaginable. He tolerated her because she was Ron's sister, though he thought more highly of Percy than he did Ginny. **_

"_**Ginny I cannot put this in more simple terms for you, we are not an item, we will never be an item I would rather date a corpse." Harry said to her she screamed in frustration slapping him across the cheek as she did so. **_

"_**You ungrateful brat, you should be happy that I am showing an interest in you." Ginny snarled as Harry rubbed his cheek he caught the hand as it came to take another swipe at him. **_

"_**That was your one free shot Ginerva, get out." Harry snarled. **_

"_**Or your what hit me?" Ginny snarled at him. **_

"_**Hex you maybe a better word for it but sure what ever floats your boat." Harry said to him.**_

"_**Are you just going to sit their like an over grown baby while he insults me." Ginny snarled at Ron. **_

"_**I think you should leave as well Gin." Ron said to him. **_

"_**Fine I'll see you on the plane Potter." Ginny snarled. Before storming out. **_

_**End flashback**_

**Matthew was pleased to see that Harry was responsive to the methods he used, Seth had sat clenching his fists as he listened to Harry talking about his interactions with his best friends sister. The girl even now seemed to be able to piss him off even though she was out of the way, unable to talk effect any kind of pain on either of them or their son. **

"**Harry I want you to go forward from there, I need you to look deep into yourself now, as we try and remember what has happened in the last two years." Matthew said to him. Harry's face tightened as he concentrated on something that only he knew. "Harry I want you to think about what happened after you got back to London, where you went." Matthew said to him. "Can you tell me that?" he asked. **

"**We went for something to eat, like we always do." Harry said softly. **

"**You know this how?" Matthew asked. **

"**It is a family ritual." Harry said to him. **

"**Can you remember what you had?" Matthew asked. **

"**Duck in oyster sauce and prawn chow mein." Harry said to him. **

"**Sounds pretty good to me right now." Seth muttered Matthew chuckled. **

"**Can you tell me about the first days of your summer?" Matthew said to him. "Take your time." Matthew said to him. **

_**Flashback**_

_**When Harry woke up a couple of days after they had arrived home, he finally felt like he was ready to face the world. He hated the jet lag that flying home usually gave him, even on the comfortable private jet it was something that he could not avoid. The plan had been to have Ron and Hermione come home with him for the summer, thanks to Molly and Dumbledore that had not happened. Molly had refused to allow Ron to come unless Ginny went with them, Harry had been furious about that and Dumbledore had taken care of Hermione by convincing her parents that it would be safer for her to stay in the country where the order could keep an eye on her. **_

_**Harry had said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione at the train station when the order had tried to get him to go with them for his own safety rather than allow him to go home to his folks. Molly Weasley had tried to tell him that he should listen to the headmaster. And wouldn't it just be so much better if you spent the summer with your girlfriend Ginny, and so much other crap. **_

_**So Harry was on his own at home against the well laid plans he had, had gone to waste. It seemed so unfair that he couldn't spend the summer with his friends. **_

_**By the time two weeks had come and gone Harry realised something else, all the letters that he was getting from his friends with the exception of the love letters he was getting from Ginny were devoid of any information. Asking him to come home or telling him to relent and let Ginny come with them. He was sure that someone else was writing some of these letters. It didn't make sense, their must have been so much going on in England but no one was talking about any of it with Harry. Ron and Hermione knew that any letters sent by his own owl would be secure, Harry had taken care of that for privacy reasons. **_

"**Harry do you know why the letters were so devoid of any thing interesting?" Matthew asked Harry's brow creased for a moment before he snarled deep down. **

"**The headmaster was intercepting my letters, I found out later about it. Ron and Hermione weren't getting my letters, he made sure that I was completely isolated from my friends, from Sirius and Remus." Harry said to him. **

"**Why?" Matthew asked. **

"**He wanted to punish me I guess." Harry said to him. **

"**Please continue." Matthew said to him. **

"_**Harry, Seth and Jacob are here." Rose called up the stairs as she heard his footsteps from the first floor of the house. **_

"_**I'll be down in a minute." Harry said to her. "Just need to put a shirt on." Harry called. **_

"_**They are in your den." Rose called to him. **_

_**Harry was soon descending the stairs and headed into what used to be the old garage of the house, Jacob and Seth were already playing the play station on the huge plasma screen that dominated the back wall of the den. Harry took a seat next to Jacob who was on the sofa in the room his legs resting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. **_

"_**Get your feet of my furniture Black." Harry growled playfully at Jacob who grinned at him as he removed his feet from the table. "If you want a foot stool I can get you one for the next time you visit." Harry said sharing a grin with Seth. "Is he kicking your ass again at fifa?" Harry asked Jacob. **_

"_**Yes." Jacob said to him. **_

"_**You will never learn, Seth is the king of fifa dude." Harry said to him. **_

"_**I am going to kick his ass eventually." Jacob said to him. **_

"_**Suit yourself, I think you just like getting beat personally." Harry said to him Seth laughed. **_

"_**So what happened to your friends coming here for the summer?" Jacob asked. **_

"_**Plans changed, I refused to allow my own personal stalker who thinks that I am her boyfriend to spend the summer here. So her mother refused to allow her brother to come, as for Hermione I have no idea why she wasn't allowed to come." Harry said to him. **_

"_**Dumbledore?" Seth asked. **_

"_**Possibly." Harry said to him. "I hope not, I would have hoped he had learned not to interfere in things that don't concern him." Harry said to Seth who nodded. **_

"_**Some how I doubt that." Seth said with a smile. **_

"_**So do I." Harry said to him. **_

"_**Dude we are having a BBQ down on the rez tonight, your totally invited." Jacob said to him. **_

"_**Cool." Harry said to him. **_

"_**Is this all we have planned for today computer games?" Harry asked him. **_

"_**Yes." Jacob and Seth yelled together. **_

_**Harry was the only one they knew with a play station 2, most of the people they knew still had the original play station or something earlier than that. **_

"_**Fine I guess we had better get some munchies on the go." Harry said as he grabbed one of the other controllers from the floor. "Where is Jared when you need him." Harry muttered. **_

_**End flashback**_

"**Harry its time to come back to us." Matthew said to him. "When I have counted to five your be wide awake and able to remember everything we have discussed today. 1, 2, 3, 4,5." Matthew said Harry's eyes fluttered open and he yawned widely. "Well how do you feel?" Matthew asked. **

"**I feel pretty good, I remember that day like it was yesterday." Harry said Seth grinned at him. **

"**How about everything else?" Seth asked. **

"**Seth this is a one step at a time thing, I can't work miracles… it could be just like tripping a switch, but its knowing which switch to trip." Matthew said to Seth who nodded. "We could be here a long time doing this, or it could be the next session that triggers his memories. Maybe it won't happen at all but its to early for us to tell that either." Matthew said to him. **

"**Baby steps is what your trying to say." Harry said to him.**

"**Yes unfortunately there is not other way to do this." Matthew said to him. **

"**Why did you pull me out?" Harry asked him. **

"**Our hour is over." Matthew said to him Harry frowned. "My next patient is in the waiting room, she has been for the last ten minutes. The alarm has however just gone off." Matthew said to him. "I can fit you in the same time next week." Matthew said to him. **

"**That sounds great." Harry said to him. **

"**Book it with the receptionist." Matthew said to them. **

"**Thank you for everything Matt." Harry said to him. **

"**We made some good progress Harry, the fact that you could access something that far back into your own personal void is good." Matthew said to him. **

"**But that was an easy memory wasn't it." Harry said to him. **

"**Yes, the harder the memory for you the harder it is to get you to remember it." Matthew said to him. "This is going to get a lot more distressing for you than it did today, the deeper we go. I want to try and get you to remember the small stuff before I stress you with others." Matthew said to him. **

"**Sounds like a plan." Harry said to him. **

"**Well then gentlemen I will see you both next week." Matthew said to them.**

"**Goodbye Matt." they both said Harry offered his hand to Seth which was taken then they left together. **

**Hptwhptw**

**Sam and Emily were waiting for them when they came down to the cottage that they lived in, Sam smiled as Harry took James out of his arms. **

"**I hope that he hasn't been giving you to much grief." Harry said to them. **

"**He bit Sam when he put his nose to close to James' mouth." Emily said Harry and Seth dissolved into giggles. "It was pretty funny until he wouldn't let go." Emily said to him. **

"**I have tried to teach him not to bite of more than he can chew." Harry said to her Sam glared at them playfully. "Anyway mister biting your baby sitter isn't very nice, his nose wouldn't taste very good either. Next time go for an ear okay." Harry said to the baby in a playful manner. **

"**I take it things went well today?" Emily said to them. **

"**Better than either of us hoped." Harry said to him. "Not as good as remembering everything about the last two years." Harry said to them. **

"**Baby steps." Seth said to him Harry nodded. **

"**Well something is better than nothing." Sam said to him. **

"**True." Harry said to him. "So get your group together we are going to have dinner at my place tonight I feel like we have reason to celebrate." Harry said to them. **

"**I'll call the guys." Sam said to him. "Your parents aren't going to mind?" he asked. **

"**No they will be cool with it." Harry said to him. **

"**Tonight what time?" Emily asked. **

"**Six and tell the guys to bring their imprints if they wish. I think its time that the others know how big our family really is." Harry said to them. **

"**We'll make sure they know that they can bring them." Sam said to him. **

"**Well we should be off." Harry said to Seth who nodded. **

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

_Hey all its time again for me to write one of these, a big thank you to every one who reads this story, if it didn't get such a great reception I would have given it up I think. You guys continue to make me want to write this story. There was one person who gave me his idea of another character he would like to see join Harry in Forks along with his friends. That will happen after the others have joined the gang in Forks, you might be a little surprised to find out who it is. A big thank you to said person who shall remain nameless. _

_Next time you guys will get to see the people I have mentioned by name arrive and settle in, in Forks your also discover housing arrangements. Now as some of you will be yelling because I gave a useless flashback during the hypno session, I just want to point out I did say I wouldn't be doing a quick fix for his memory. It will be a slow gradual thing, so you may wish to kill me by the time I am done with you. _

_Keep reviewing guys, I like to hear your feedback, no flames please you should know that by now. It never hurts to remind you of it thought. _

_Owen_


	13. Chapter 13: Sanctuary be found here

Chapter 13: Sanctuary here be found

They knew that their friends were coming, Harry had the family jet flown into England, it was no longer safe for him to be in the country. They couldn't guarantee that they could get his friends out of the country by normal airliners, they thought that the people after them were watching the air ports. No they wouldn't be expecting the people in question to be use a private jet to get out of the country, wizards didn't know about this type of thing.

They were some where over America right now, after refuelling before the final leg of the journey to Washington state, Harry was getting everything ready at the house for their new arrivals, he had never been more grateful that they had such a big house, it wasn't going to be tight to get these people into the house. Seth was down visiting family on the reservation with James while Harry and the family prepared the house for everything. Seth had wanted to help but his mother had asked him to come spend time with them, it was the anniversary of his dads death today. Harry had also wanted to be there for his husband, Seth had cut that off before he could get his way, Seth had said that his friends needed him a lot more than Seth did right now.

Harry hadn't been entirely happy to leave Seth to deal with this day, but Sue had told him that everything would be fine. So against his better judgement Harry was up at the house doing small jobs like changing the linens on the beds for their new guests.

"Harry the plane should be touching down in an hour or so, the limo is out front waiting for you, their bags are already here." Nicholas said to him.

"Can you call the pack and tell them that dinner is up here tonight, invite Sue and tell Seth that he is expected home." Harry said to him.

"Harry seriously do you think that is a good idea?" Hermione said to him.

"He is not doing this alone, if he wants to be stubborn that's fine but not today." Harry said to her.

Harry was soon in the limo with Ron and Hermione, it was only the fifth time that the other two had been to the private airport. The last two times that they had been during the kidnap saga and to bring Harry home, neither of which had been the best or happiest of times for them all. Harry sat drinking a bottle of coke watching the scenery flying past at a rate of knots.

"Harry!" Hermione said throwing a cushion at him hitting him in the head with it.

"What?" Harry asked as he tossed the things back at her playfully.

"I said how are your sessions with the hypno-therapist going." she asked him.

"Their fine Hermione." Harry said tersely.

"Is this why you and Seth are in a bad way right now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see that it is any of your business." Harry said to her she stared at him with shock on his face. "Look Hermione he discovered some stuff about my fourth year inadvertently at the last meeting, he is a little peeved that I didn't lose my virginity to him, like he had to me." Harry said to him Ron grinned at this. "You can wipe that smile of your face Weasley, its not like I ever claimed to be the virgin Mary when I married him." Harry said to her with a smile on his face.

"Harry its…" Hermione started. "Who the hell did you sleep with in fourth year?" she demanded Harry burst out laughing.

"Its part of why he is man, Dean and I went at it like bunnies a few times in our fourth year. Have you ever had to deal with a jealous shape shifter Hermione, he knew that I had dated people before him which was fine. Let me tell you if you ever think about pissing of one of the pack don't, Seth is none to happy with me right now. I can only imagine what he is going to say to Dean tonight." Harry said to them.

"Would he start a fight?" Hermione asked.

"No he wouldn't I'd kill him if he did." Harry said to her.

"Now that I would pay good money to see." Ron said to them Harry laughed.

"Is he having a hormonal fit?" Hermione asked.

"If your wondering whether or not he is pregnant, we did a test the other day he isn't." Harry said to her she nodded. "I like my tackle exactly where it is thank you, you better believe that Sue would castrate me if he was." Harry said to her. "She gave me a nice little chat the other day, about what I forgot after I got here." Harry said to them.

They were soon sitting in the airport waiting room, it was a small room really waiting for their friends and family to arrive. The plane had touched down and they were passing through airport immigration at the moment. Harry was pretty sure that the twins would be creating havoc in immigration, he knew they would definitely be creating havoc soon enough in his house. Harry watched Ron he knew that his friend was eagerly anticipating the arrival of most of his remaining family.

They had learned that Percy had sided with Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, Percy had renounced him family taking a new name to show that he wanted nothing to do with them or their history. Harry really hadn't expected anything different from the man, Percy had shown his true colours during Harry's fifth year he knew that.

"Harry their coming." Hermione said to him he looked up from his position on the seats and smiled, she was right. The twins were the first through the doors quickly followed by Dean and Seamus. Harry got up hugging the twins first then he turned his attention to Neville and Luna.

"Hey what are we lepers?" Seamus asked him.

"I can hug you, you big lug but Dean is dead if Seth smells his scent on me right now." Harry said to them.

"What did I do?" Dean asked.

"You stole my cherry from him." Harry said to Dean, Harry was pretty sure the black man was blushing at this. "So let him get to know you then I'll hug you later, right now you have a jealous papa bear out for your blood." Harry said to him Dean laughed.

"Papa bear?" Seamus asked.

"Oh right you guys don't know since you weren't at the trial, most of the stuff in it was kept out of the press. I have a son as well as a mate, Seth is the mate and James is the son, you have a lot of people to meet tonight. There is a dinner in your honour tonight, I brought you a sports support Dean you may want to wear it." Harry said to him Dean gulped.

"Is he that pissed at me?" Dean asked.

"You no, me yes." Harry said to him. "Seth always thought I was a virgin when we got together." Harry said to him Dean winced. "So I may have inadvertently kicked up the mother of all hornet nests for you on your arrival." Harry said. "Don't worry though I am pretty sure that he won't kill you, he might maim you but you can still work with one arm or leg." Harry added.

"Harry stop trying to scare him." Hermione said to him Harry chuckled.

"Our bags?" Neville asked.

"Already at the house." Harry said to him.

"Your Elves did that in flight?" Arthur said to him.

"Yes, we have stuff set up so they can get on the plane safely if we are in flight." Harry said to him.

"You hired the plane for us?" Seamus asked.

"No it is the families plane, well one off them anyway." Harry said with a smile. "Come on the rain has stopped for the moment we can get to the car before it starts again if we are lucky." Harry said to them.

"It rains a lot here does it?" Neville asked him.

"You just arrived in the wettest town in America guys, it pretty much always rains here, we occasionally get sun but well your grow to like the snow. That or it will drive you completely and absolutely insane, take your time with it though." Hermione said to them.

Hptwhptw

Their new arrivals first sight of the new house was as Alice and Emmett lit up the fairy lights that now adorned the front of the house, Harry gaped at the sight of the house, what the hell was the point of that. Dear lord it was like a Christmas tree and they weren't even less than a month from Christmas. He could see his mother and Sue in this, it had them written all over it, welcoming there new guests. Harry climbed out of the limo first as Seth approached the car, he hugged Harry tightly around his waist Harry kissed the top of his head as he returned the gesture.

"So which one is the one I get to kill?" Paul asked as he approached them with Sam.

"That would be the black one." Harry said to him Paul smirked.

"Hey no killing the brother." Dean said to them Harry laughed.

"Seth this is Dean, if you can hate him after you have given him a chance to make a good impression then I'll concede your point." Harry said to him.

"Hi." Seth said to Dean then to Harry. "Can Emmett wrestle him?" Seth asked with a pleading look Harry laughed.

"Which one is Emmett?" Dean asked.

"The big vampire over there." Harry said to him Dean gulped. "And hell no he can't wrestle a Vampire, we don't want him dead." Harry said to him. "

"You don't want him dead you mean, I remain unconvinced." Seth said to Harry, Dean decided to put some distance between himself and the shape shifter while the others didn't know whether to take him seriously or laugh.

"I love it when you get jealous love." Harry said to him Seth glared at him.

"You can always sleep on the couch you know." Seth said to him.

"Then who would rub that sweet spot of yours?" Harry asked Seth blushed as he glared at Harry while the twins snickered. "You'd have to try and do it your self and we know how well that went the last time." Harry said to him Seth smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Your annoying when your cute." Seth said to him.

"And I am always cute." Harry said to him with a pout.

"Exactly." Seth said to him.

"Are you two done, can we go inside now its raining." Seamus said to them.

"This isn't rain this is moisture." they said together. "You haven't seen real rain in this town yet." Seth said to them.

They walked upto the house to find Emmett dangling a giggling baby upside down as he ran around the living room, Sam growled but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "You hear that?" Harry asked the man.

"What?" Sam demanded. "He is going to make him sick." Sam pointed out

"James is giggling." Harry said to him Sam listened before shrugging. "Plus if he is sick its only Emmett he smells bad anyway, your not going to make that smell any worse." Harry said to him Sam nodded.

"Hey I resent that." Emmett said as he came to a stop.

Hptwhptw

The party began after the new arrivals had had some sleep, so it was an early evening to late evening affair, Harry had taken Seth to Seattle while their guests were asleep. During the school year Seth had lost his familiar a snow white wolf to cancer, he'd grown up with him his entire life. The loss had been hard for Seth, the familiar had been his last real physical connection to his dad, besides photos and memories. Harry had promised when he came home apparently he would take Seth to pick out a new familiar.

So ever with the rain they had ventured out leaving Sue to look after James, not that the old woman minded at all, she knew how badly Seth had been effected by not having his familiar around to keep him company.

They walked into the magical animal pet shop at the end of the centre, while Seth was looking around the shop Harry went about looking for some owl treats for Hedwig, they were running low on the things for his own familiar. Hedwig loved being in Forks, there was no where near as much magic constricting her movements and hunting as there was when they were at Hogwarts. Now that things such as the mail wards which had been placed on Harry by the headmaster illegally were gone the owl was going from the antsy sometimes angry annimal she was to a happy go lucky bird.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman who was running the shop asked.

"I am just looking for some owl treats, I am running low." Harry said to her.

"Right this way." the woman said to him.

"And maybe a good perch for her." Harry said to her.

"Your owl is a very lucky owl." the woman said to him.

"I like to think of it the other way around, I am lucky to have her." Harry said the woman smiled knowingly.

"What breed is she?" the woman asked.

"She's a snowy." Harry said to her.

"The best breed, graceful elegant and beautiful." she said Harry smiled. "I myself have a tawny, I have had her for twenty five years, I got her the year I started Salem." she told him.

"Hedwig was brought for me the year I started at Hogwarts." Harry said to her.

"You came in with your friend, do you know what he is looking for?" the woman asked.

"Husband and no, his last familiar died last year from cancer so he is looking for some thing to take its place." Harry said to her. "Hopefully something baby friendly." Harry said loudly enough for Seth to hear he could hear Seth laughing.

Hptwhptw

They'd been in the shop for about an hour, Seth was searching high and low for something anything that would call to him.

"Seth maybe we should come back in a couple of months." Harry said softly as he walked up behind his mate slipping his arms shopping as well around the mans waist bringing him to Harry's body Seth sighed. "Maybe today just isn't the day your meant to find that special bond." Harry said to him as he rubbed his free hand soothing across Seth's stomach.

"I miss him." Seth said to him Harry kissed the side of his neck.

"I know baby but if you aren't drawn to something here it would be a complete waste off time." Harry said to him Seth nodded sadly. "Come on I'll buy you an ice cream then we can apparate home." Harry said to him Seth grinned.

"Chocolate flake and all?" Seth asked.

"All the chocolate flake you can stand." Harry said Seth laughed.

"You got yourself a deal." Seth said to him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all me again, the chapter is done some of you will notice that this is a smaller chapter than most of them. I really only used this chapter as a way to introduce some more cast members, and a way to break all the action and hell our characters have had. Next chapter we'll see the party, some happy surprises and some not so welcome ones most probably.

Now on to the topic of the prequel to this story I will be writing one, it will probably be a chapter of this and a chapter of that. Anyway if you have any thoughts on what Seth should have as a familiar hit me up with a pm. I'll start to deal with some of the stuff that happened in Eclipse soon as well, this will follow the story line of the new borns attacking the Cullens and the pack. So expect a big fight some time in the near future. Once we get past the events of break dawn which I admit is a long way of, we'll be in unknown territory as far as how long this story will go on for. Probably as long as you guys can stomach me writing it.

Keep the reviews coming in, so far I have had very positive response and a little constructive criticism, the last review I got about missing info and a story began half way through. I agree it wasn't intended to be that way, but it hasn't worked out that way. So prequel is on the way, I probably won't start posting it here until I have at least three or four chapters ready to go… so it may be a way off… just bear with me.

The little button at the bottom of the page has review on it so please click to review the story.


	14. Chapter 14: All is well in the world

Chapter 14: All is right in the world right

They had all settled into a routine by the time Christmas came around, Arthur had found himself a place in Harry's parents business that paid handsomely, his talents for using magic on muggle technology to get the technology to work a treat really set him in good steed for what he was doing. Heading up the research and development department for the office here in Seattle. It looked like the man was finally starting to put his life and wife behind him, the eldest Weasley boys Bill and Charlie had been in contact to say they would visit when they could. Apparently there mother had been among the reasons why they didn't come home after they graduated from Hogwarts.

Things about the families past were finally coming to light, now that Ginny and Molly were out of the family picture. Now that Dumbledore was long gone things were coming out about the old mans past and the women's stories and past crimes were coming to light. A story had run in the international press thanks to Harry and his parents, about Ginny's sexual exploits with one Draco Malfoy in school. The news that the new minister of magic's son had gotten a Weasley pregnant, while neither of them had been married. The embarrassment and laughter that the diplomats subjected the English minister to was enough to make the people of Britain who brought the international papers laugh their asses off when they saw the Malfoy's out in public.

The Malfoy's had an illegitimate child on the way, from a family that they despised, apparently there was a blood feud between the families, so the shame that Draco had brought down on himself and his family was entirely amusing to Harry and the Weasley's. It really didn't matter that the woman in question wasn't a member of that family any more, the fact that she had been at the time meant he had gone against the wishes of his head of family. Usually when things like this happened Malfoy would have had to disown his child, normally a family would have more than once child. The trouble is the Malfoy's had never been able to conceive another child after Draco, so they could not very well disown their only son and heir no matter how much Lucius would want to. Another option was to force a marriage between the two interested parties, an issue of that was that Ginny was currently facing a very long stretch in Azkaban for her part in the kidnap of Harry and his son James. They couldn't marry the two of them, so they had to live with the dogma of producing a bastard child and the child being the heir to their fortune.

It was quite the scandal… a scandal that the illegitimate leader of Britain could ill afford right now, the man was a laughing stock that was for sure.

Harry was feeding James his morning breakfast, the boy was on some solids todays breakfast was shredded wheat, Harry had his own plate of food next to him which he was struggling to eat at the same time he was feeding James. The baby was trying to get the food anywhere but in his mouth where it belonged.

"James Harry Potter its meant to go into your mouth." Harry growled at the baby who glared at him. "That won't work on me young man, your father does exactly the same thing when he isn't getting his own way. Your going to have to learn the hard way how to get what you want around me, your papa is the one you want when your sure your going to get your own way. He is such a push over around you." Harry said to him getting a slap to the back of his head from Seth as he passed to get food for himself.

"Push over am I." Seth said to him.

"With this one definitely." Harry said to him.

"The second one will be different." Seth said softly Harry looked up sharply Seth gave him a nod.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"I found out yesterday, I've been having stomach cramps like with James. I went to see the healer to get it checked out he thinks I am about three weeks gone." Seth said to him.

"Your husband is going to be dead before Christmas you realise this right." Harry said to him Seth grinned.

"Don't you think that you should be nicer to me." Seth said as he walked over to them and took over from Harry who cast a reheating charm on his food.

"That isn't going to stop your mom from killing me." Harry said to him.

"True, but the pack might be more willing to protect you." Seth said to him with a smile.

"No I am pretty sure they will wish to kill me as well." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "You baby just got benched for the duration of your pregnancy." Harry said Seth nodded. "We can talk to the pack first, then we need to talk to your mom because we both know Paul can't keep his mouth shut with the latest news around the elders." Harry said to him.

"Maybe we should tell mom first." Seth said to him.

"Okay but its my funeral your planning." Harry said to him as he tucked into his food with a smile.

Hptwhptw

Sue was surprised when they came to the house, they weren't expected to come down to see her today. It was a pleasant surprise, but their was something about the aura the two were putting off that said she probably wasn't going to like what they had to tell her all that much.

"This is a surprise." Sue said as Harry hugged her.

"We can't come see the family every now and then." Harry said to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Seth asked her.

"Seth you didn't come over for a catch up, you would have called if that was the case." Sue said to him.

"Okay we have some major news." Harry admitted.

"When is it due?" Sue demanded.

"Mom." Seth groaned.

"I take it, that it is Seth that is pregnant again?" Sue asked.

"Yes and he is only three weeks gone so his not due for some time." Harry said to her she grabbed him by the ear and twisted hard making him yelp with pain.

"Do you remember our conversation about what would happen if you got him pregnant so soon after James?" Sue demanded.

"As a matter of fact no." Harry said to her she gaped at him for a moment before blushing.

"But they told you about it." she said twisting hard.

"Yes." Harry said to him.

"Stay right there." Sue said to him. "Now where is your baseball bat Seth?" she asked looking deadly serious.

"Mom you are not going to attack Harry." Seth said.

"No I am going to kill him." Sue said to him, a moment later he had flashed away from the house in his phoenix form. "Coward." Sue yelled.

"Mom, you scared the hell out of him I can't believe that you actually wanted my baseball bat." Seth said to her.

"I warned him." Sue said to him.

"Mom we are both rich enough to afford two kids." Seth growled.

"And what about college for you?" Sue asked.

"I can still go to college mom." Seth said to her.

"With two small children I don't think so." Sue said to him.

"When you get your head out of your ass and realise that regardless of how many kids I have mother, I can do what ever the hell I like when ever the hell I like. I do not need your permission any more, Harry and I are married we have another kid on the way, I suggest you get used to being a grandma again." Seth snapped as he marched towards the door he didn't look back. "I have to go tell the pack that I can't shift until after the birth, have a good day mom." Seth added as he left the house Emily entered it, Harry had been over at their place upset.

"Emily you just missed Seth." Sue said to her.

"Actually it was you that I wanted to speak to." Emily said to her. "Harry just told us about Seth's pregnancy, not that he had any say in the matter Sam dragged it out of him." Emily said to her Sue laughed hollowly.

"I didn't want another grandchild right now." Sue said angrily.

"What you want is immaterial, you just have to deal with what you have. Two men very much in love married and with one son already here, they aren't going to be able to break up. Those two are bonded and you know it." Emily said to him.

"What if they can't afford it." Sue growled Emily burst out laughing.

"You do remember that your son married a billionaire in his own right yes." Emily said to her.

"When you say it like that, it does make me sound like a complete idiot." Sue said to her with a smile.

"Let your son cool down for a while then talk to them, he'll be at the house by now anyway." Emily said to her.

"Its never easy letting go you know!" Sue said to her.

"He has been gone for a while now." Emily said to her Sue smiled knowing this to be very true. "Its just taken you a while to realise it, the issues Harry had with the Weasley women are gone, the pack can handle themselves and help protect Seth and the kids unborn or not. You better believe that Harry will kill any one who tries to hurt Seth or the babies for that matter." Emily said to her.

"Your right of course." Sue said to him. "You'd think that he'd buy Seth a car at least." Sue said to her.

"What are you talking about, Seth has his own car." Emily said to her. "He just prefers Harry's own car and driving for that matter." Emily added. "He isn't comfortable with driving the car he has, who would be with that over sized Porsche Harry brought him. Seriously your son is used to old bangers and Harry buys him a car that cost more than mine and Sam's cottage." Emily said to her.

"Yes he would be uncomfortable with that." Sue said to her they laughed.

"I feel the need to bake." Sue said.

"Muffins." Emily said to her.

"That sounds perfect." Sue said to her.

Hptwhptw

The pack were surprised by the news that Harry and Seth shared with them, Sam was pretty pissed the pack needed all of its members able and willing to fight. Seth met one of those terms but not the other, at the moment any way only Leah and Seth would ever run the risk of being pregnant as a member of the pack. The others would mate or marry with people outside of the pack, it was a harsh reality for the brother and sister.

Harry if he was perfectly honest was more comfortable with the mother of his children as far from the battle field as possible right now. Seth hated that his mate was so over protective of him, but he knew that the coming days with what was coming and what might happen Harry would not lessen his protectiveness around him. Their was a battle coming there way whether it be in a week a month or a year, the storm was coming they all could sense it. Alice had confirmed that their was an army of new born Vampires in Seattle, that they would eventually turn their attention to the pack and the Cullens. They didn't yet know who was leading said army but Harry was pretty sure it would be Victoria looking for revenge, they had not destroyed all of her army during the rescue of Harry's and Seth's son. They hadn't even come close to achieving that.

"How did Sue take the news?" Paul asked.

"She is going to kill him." Leah said to him Paul grinned at this. "Well I think that the original plan was to castrate you… I can do that to you first if you'd like." Leah added.

"You come near me Leah and you can kiss good bye to your hair." Harry said to her. "Then when you get angry and shift I'll stun you and shave you in that form." Harry said to her. "But be sure you want to come near me with a knife, I'm not to good at shaving other people at the moment. So you can be my practice manikin." Harry said to her the woman glared at him playfully before they all dissolved into laughter. "I have to put up with my mother in law wanting to kill me, you on the other hand I can just kill." Harry said to her.

"So I guess we won't be seeing you every day." Jared said to him.

"I'm coming down for meals with the pack, as is Harry for that matter." Seth said to them. "But I am going to be out of action for eight and a bit months as a wolf, the doctor says no combat in any form. I can shift until I am six months, like the last time." Seth said to them. "By which time it will be dangerous for the baby, through my shifting." Seth said to them.

"Your okay with that?" Leah asked Harry who shrugged.

"He can shift until the point when the healers tell him he shouldn't at which point I will chain him to the bed if I have to." Harry told her she smiled. "You know what to expect when you shift, when one of you is pregnant, you might get flashes of stuff from the baby." Harry said to them they all gulped it had happened the last time around, it had been very confusing and overwhelming for every one who had shifted with Seth at the time.

"Do you know what your doing for Christmas?" Sam asked them.

"We are going to Miami, I am taking Seth to see where I lived after I was adopted." Harry said to them. "The healer said it might help to jog my memory if I go to places of my childhood, places I loved. Anyway Seth has never been out of state much less out of the country, so little steps, the first step we are going to Miami." Harry said to them.

"So you guys aren't even going to be home for Christmas." Leah said angrily. "What about me and mom?" she asked.

"You guys are welcome to come, but its just going to be me, Seth and James this Christmas away from this place." Harry said to her.

"Your just going to leave your friends and family really." Leah said to him.

"Leah it's a family holiday, seriously what is the worst that could happen in a house that is so overly protected it would be suicide to try and gain entrance into the home without permission." Seth said to her.

"But Christmas is about family." Colin said to them.

"And it will be for us this year." Seth said to him.

"Oh." Leah said softly her anger ebbing away to be replaced with a small smile on her face. "You better bring me back something good and mom as well or your dead." Leah said to them causing every one to laugh.

"Your presents have been brought for weeks now guys." Harry said to them.

"You guys are really just going to disappear for Christmas?" Sam said to them.

"Yeap, we'll be back New Years eve." Harry said to him.

"Your call though right?" Brady asked them.

"No we figured we'd skip of the face of the planet and never return… guys this is the first proper holiday we are going to have together." Harry said to them. "Guys its two weeks away from all of you its not like any of us are not coming back." Harry said to them.

"He has a good point." Sam said to them.

"What is this house like?" Leah asked.

"Its fifteen bedrooms with a huge pool in the back yard, beyond that is a mile stretch of private beach. It is basically most peoples idea of heaven." Harry said to them.

"I so want to come now." Leah said to him.

"Maybe after all this crap is over we can all take a holiday down there." Harry said to them.

"Now that is a plan." Paul said to them.

Hptwhptw

Hptwhptw

The seventeenth of December came up for the house hold without any of them realising it three of the house hold had left there was a letter on the bed of his parents when they woke up.

_Dear mom and dad_

_You won't find us in the house the pack knows where we have gone, sorry we kept it hidden from you guys but we just wanted this to be a family holiday for the three of us. We are at the house in Miami if there is need to get a hold of us, we will be back on New Years eve. Your find our presents to you all in our bedrooms. The elves will bring your presents to us, please do not come here, we really wanted some alone time just the three of us._

_Have a great Christmas see you New Years eve._

_Love _

_Harry, Seth and James_

Rose woke to the sound of her husbands laughter, she rolled over to look at him taking the letter in his hand and reading it at the end of it she was steaming mad at this.

"I can't believe they did this." Rose said to Nicholas said to him.

"I can, they want their first Christmas as a family proper together away from the rest of us. They live under our roof all year round at the moment, they need to have a break." Nicholas said to her. "They both have had a hard last six months to the year, this is just the break that the doctor ordered and you damn well know it." he said to her Rose smiled.

"You are right for once." Rose said to him.

Hptwhptw

"Nicholas do you have a moment." Sirius said to him at dinner that night.

"Off course." Nicholas said to him.

"If Harry had been here I would have gone through him, but like yourself I know that they need this holiday." Sirius said to him.

"What do you need?" Nicholas asked.

"Seamus got a letter from a friend in England that needs our help." Sirius said to him.

"Sanctuary?" he asked.

"Yes his hiding out in a muggle hotel right now, they haven't started to look in the muggle world for him yet but they will do." Sirius said to him. "They already managed to kill his parents and his little sister is missing presumed dead." Sirius said to him.

"Oh dear lord, I can get the plane their by the early hours of the morning, who is it?" he asked.

"Blaise Zabini." Sirius said to him.

_Authors Note: Hello all again, well another chapter is done and with it we come towards a new year for our characters. Some of you may have noticed the prequel appeared all be it for a brief time, I have decided to stick that story on hold until this one is done. I don't know if I can do it the justice it deserves if I do the two together. And until I am completely happy with it, its just not going to be put on this site or any others for that matter. _

_Until next time keep reviewing. Blaise made a short mention in this chapter, believe me he will appear more in the next chapter and feature in our characters story quite a bit. So bear with me have fun and I'll see you next time out. _


	15. Chapter 15: Alternative Christmas's

Chapter 15: Alternate Christmas's

_A Potter Christmas Day: _

The Potter morning started like any other, Harry woke up before Seth and prepared James for his first Christmas. Once the baby was changed and in clean clothes Harry headed out into the house itself. The heat of the Miami weather was already stifling and it was still pretty early on Christmas day, Harry got to the entrance hall just as the phone began ringing. Answering it he smiled listening to his mother and Seth's wishing them a very happy Christmas.

"Are you even up yet?" Rose asked him.

"Yes mother I have been up for half an hour now." Harry said to her with a role of his eyes.

"Your rolling your eyes at me aren't you." Rose said to him Harry chuckled his mother knew him to well. "I will slap you about the head when you get home." Rose told him Harry laughed happily.

"Is Seth up yet?" Sue asked.

"He was still asleep when I left our bedroom a while ago." Harry said to her. "It is a bit early here." Harry said yawning.

"I'm up." Seth groaned into the phone.

"I'll let you guys talk I have a ton of bricks in my arms." Harry said to them. "Happy Christmas mothers of mine." Harry said as he put his phone down giving Seth privacy with his mother. He needed coffee and he could make a start on the traditional breakfast for Seth and him. Breakfast would consist of a full English breakfast with all the trimmings.

He stepped into the kitchen placing James in his high chair before giving him his own breakfast a shreaded wheat. Once James was content to make a mess of himself he stuck the goose in the oven, grateful for it being a magical oven and it would be ready for when they wanted to eat their dinner that afternoon. Harry didn't like Turkey he was a strange American in that sense, he knew that people liked to eat a lot of turkey. Seth had admitted to have never had Goose it was a little expensive for his family growing up, so Harry had told him that was what they would have. Seth walked into the kitchen as he was finished dishing up the food, Seth was in a pair of his boxers not his own so they looked over big on him.

"Your wearing my boxers love." Harry said to him Seth looked down and blushed.

"They were comfortable." Seth muttered as he sat down in front of the plate Harry had set out opposite him. "I see this is round two of you trying to get James to eat his food without help." Seth said with a grin at Harry.

"He is doing better than he had been." Harry said to Seth.

"Is dinner on?" Seth asked.

"It went on the moment I finished up on the phone with our moms." Harry admitted.

"Um they still aren't very happy that we skipped out on Christmas you know." Seth said to him Harry snorted.

"They will get over it." Harry said to him.

"Presents after breakfast?" Seth asked Harry nodded.

"I thought about it being after dinner, but I knew you would kill me if I tried to suggest that." Harry said to him Seth laughed. "I thought we could go out for a walk after we have done presents." Harry said to him.

"That sounds like a good plan, its to nice a day to stay inside all day." Seth said to him.

"That's what I thought." Harry said to him.

An hour later they were sat around the tree they had brought for the house, it was lit up with all the things that made a tree sparkle at Christmas like Harry remember it the Christmases they had spent here at the house. Harry held James as they helped to open the boys presents, a hell of a lot of toys for a nine month old baby.

"Hey Jamie look what your uncle Sammy and Emily sent you." Harry said brushing black hair out of the boys face. "I think we need to get your hair cut mister." Harry added with a smile as he held up a dream catcher, it had been crafted most probably by Sam himself. Unlike in the muggle world Dream catchers actually provided a service to magical children. They would keep the room calm, their magic allowed for children to have good nights sleep. Of course you could still have bad dreams with them, it was just a lot more difficult for that sort of thing to happen.

"They sent an outfit to." Seth said to him Harry looked up and smiled.

"Well then I think your have to wear that new years eve just for them little man." Harry said to him.

Harry placed James on the floor now that he was squirming, probably bored he picked up the ball that Leah had brought him, when you shook it, it made one hell of a racket. He was pretty sure the thing would drive him up the wall. Harry bummed himself over to Seth who was sorting out their own presents in to piles.

"Eager are we?" Harry asked him.

"Don't tease me Potter I will fuck you over." Seth growled playfully.

"Language there is a baby who will repeat you eventually." Harry said to him.

Harry handed Seth a card and told him to open it, Seth frowned thinking it was a bad time to give Christmas cards to him. He wanted presents after all, Harry watched the mans eyes widen as he looked at the card inside.

"It is a centre for orphaned magical animals, its in Seattle, Hermione came across it in the daily a couple of weeks ago. I have made an appointment for us to go see them in the first week of January. I thought you might be able to find a familiar there." Harry said to him Seth smiled press his lips to Harry's in a kiss Harry's hand landed to rest on Seth's stomach.

"So this isn't exactly a present is it?" Seth asked.

"Not really but I thought you'd like it as part of your Christmas." Harry said to him as he passed him the present from him.

"If this is another car I am going to kill you." Seth said to him.

"No dude your Porsche is the best car you can have." Harry said to him.

"Good I don't need another car." Seth said to him.

"True since you don't drive the one you have." Harry said to him Seth smiled. "I had to do some searching to find something that wont break when you shift, in the end I had this custom made." Harry said to him. "Its been on order for a month now, finally showed up the day before we came here." Harry said to him.

Seth opened the box and gasped it was beautiful, Harry took the necklace out of its case, it was made out of twenty four carat gold and had cost a small fortune. The pendant at the end was made out of a small diamond may be a carat in size anything more and it would be to big on a guy.

"Harry its beautiful." Seth said softly as Harry helped him put it on.

"It isn't just for decoration, there are some serious protective properties and spells weaved into the gold and diamond, it will block all but the unforgivable spells. As yet I haven't found a way to block them out sorry about that." Harry said to him. "When you shift it will turn into a leather collar, its magically adaptable so if you grow it will expand to fit your neck" Harry said to him.

"Now I feel like I didn't spend enough money on you." Seth said to him as he handed him an envelope Harry took it and took no time in taking the tickets out of the envelope. "Your other present is back home, these I got here, they are for tickets to see some football before we go home." Seth said to him Harry smiled.

"The dolphins you got us box seats for the dolphins." Harry said to him Seth nodded. "We used to go to all the home games when we lived here." Harry said to him. "What the hell did you buy me at home then?" Harry asked.

"A car for our growing family, your two seat works for us, but in a few months we are going to have another child. Your going to need a bigger car." Seth said to him. "You can have your toys like Emmett does but your going to have a reasonable family car to." Seth said to him Harry smiled as he caught the mans lips. "You can wait to find out what it is." Seth said to him.

"You know I hate surprises right." Harry said to him.

"Yes I do, it still isn't going to change that your going to have to wait." Seth said to him.

Hptwhptw

_A Hewitt Christmas_

Christmas morning started much like Harry and Seth's at the Hewitt house in Forks, by the time Hermione came down on Christmas morning she found that breakfast was well under way. Blaise the latest arrival at the house was spending most of his time with Seamus and Dean, he kept expecting every one at the table who had been at Hogwarts who weren't Dean and Seamus to kick him out. The constant worry on the mans face made Hermione sad for him, they had been told of course of why the boy needed their protection. Sirius Remus and Nicholas and Rose had told them not to ask him to many questions.

"Happy Christmas Blaise." Hermione said as she sat down next to the brunette who smiled weakly at her.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Blaise said to her.

"Be a dear and pass the bacon." Hermione said to him the boy grinned at her as he did as he was asked. "Thank you." Hermione said to him.

"So Harry ran of to Miami?" Blaise asked.

"He and Seth went taking James their son with them, the two of them haven't had a honeymoon or a holiday full stop since they married." Hermione said to him Blaise who knew that Harry was married had a hard time believing it at times. "I know its strange that he is the first of us all to marry, your like Seth and James is pretty adorable." Hermione said to him.

"He isn't pretty adorable Hermione he is gorgeous." Seamus said to her she laughed.

"I guess he is." Hermione said to him.

"Harry a father at seventeen who would have thought that would happen." Blaise said with a smile.

"Him probably." Rose said to the boy Blaise blushed. "Harry got quite the surprise when he got the letter to say that Seth was pregnant, he was not at all happy that the war effort meant he could not go home for the birth." Rose told him. "With number two on the way though he will have his chance to see his second childs birth." Rose told him.

"Wait Harry is pregnant?" Blaise asked.

"No, his husband Seth is the submissive in the relationship." Hermione said to him. "I don't think he is happy about that." Hermione said.

"It depends on the size of Harry's man hood now doesn't it." Seamus said Dean spluttered into his juice at this and looked at his friend. "You mind filling us in on that?" Seamus said to him.

"Why would Dean know?" Blaise asked him.

"Dean here slept with Harry back in fourth year." Seamus said to him.

"Wow is their any guy that Harry hasn't slept with?" Blaise asked.

"You to?" Hermione asked.

"Oh god no I wish." Blaise said to him. "Your friend is fricking hot." Blaise said to her she laughed.

"Lets just say that Seth is never going to complain about how small he is down stairs." Dean said to him. "If he has grown some it might even be painful he is that big." he added.

"Harry won't thank you guys for talking about his man hood at the breakfast table." Rose said to him. "I think a change of topic is in order, how about we finish all of this off then head into the living room to open presents." Rose said to them.

"I think I'll go back up to my room." Blaise said as they were finishing breakfast twenty minutes later.

"Nonsesne." Nicholas said to him.

"No one would have brought me anything." Blaise said to him.

"You might be surprised." Hermione said to him.

"Disappointed maybe." Blaise said Hermione grabbed his hand and lead the way towards the living room which was most frequently used by the people living in the house.

Ron who was still a little frosty towards Blaise decided to sit far from his girlfriend and the boy she had befriended. He blamed Blaise as much for his life at school as he did Snape and Malfoy, though the boy was part of the group that had nothing to do with that torment. Hermione knew that Ron would come around eventually, he just needed to get to know Blaise.

"Ron doesn't like me does he." Blaise asked.

"No not really." Hermione said to him. "But he doesn't know you, he only knows what Draco Malfoy was like and lets face it Draco gave the rest of you a bad name as did his little friends." Hermione said to him.

"Not many people know their were divisions of people in the house of the snakes." Blaise said to her honestly.

"No Snape and Malfoy took care of that, we only ever saw a united front at school." Dean said to him Blaise smiled he knew the image that the bastard had wanted his house to have, any one who didn't go along with it at least outwardly was treated harshly by the man. He didn't have their respect he had their fear, threats and blackmail ran rampant through out Slytherin house. He had then fighting each other privately while publicly his little skivy Draco Malfoy was his enforcer.

"Go against them and you have hell on earth for seven years, several people found that out to their own cost. You remember Dominick West?" Blaise asked.

"A muggle born sorted into Slytherin in our third year, he left after he suffered severe back trauma in a fall down the stairs." Hermione said to him.

"He was beat the shit out of." Blaise said to her. "Then they threw him down the stairs, muggle borns were treated like shit in our house. He was made an example of after he told Draco to go fuck himself, it was just after Draco called him a mud blood and that he should fuck of out of our world. That he didn't belong in our world, and that he Draco would make sure that he never got to be anything more than a tramp on the street." Blaise said to her.

"Damn how did he get away with it?" Hermione asked "Dumbledore surely would have…" Hermione started then stopped.

"Dumbledore was a blood bigot as much as the Malfoy's are Hermione, Dumbledore wouldn't expel Malfoy even with all the evidence against him. He dismissed it all saying that accidents happen, told Dominick that he should get used to his wheel chair." Blaise said Hermione looked like she wanted to be sick when he explained this. "Malfoy didn't get so much as a slap on the wrist, Dominick's parents tried to sue Malfoy for a fortune, but the evidence was thrown out by Umbridge and Lucius Senior. Last time I spoke to Dom he was at a special school for the disabled in America, there were death threats made against him when Voldemort was brought back from the dead." Blaise said to him.

"He was your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was a month before he could leave the hospital wing if you remember, I visited him every day. I got grief for that as well, but they wouldn't act against me because of who my parents were, Snape couldn't risk angering my parents they are… were diplomats for the Fudge administration." Blaise said to her he stopped then Hermione leant forwards drawing him into a hug. They'd all read about the Zabini murders, the Malfoy administration was putting it out as an attack by Potter supporters in the country. The truth as Blaise had told Sirius and Remus was that Malfoy junior had led an attack against their house with death eaters who should have been in Azkaban for their crimes not out on the street. This had been a murder for sure, but it had been a state sanctioned murder of people who were not for the current government.

It was a simple statement.

"Act against us and you will die." simple elegant and dangerous all rolled into one.

The international community was up in arms over his parents deaths, the Malfoys had been unable to take anything like accounts or properties. The sanctions on the country and government were likely to get harder and stronger. There was already talk of asking another school other than Hogwarts to take part in the coming triwizard tournament. England was now of limits to most countries, it was seen as highly dangerous for people who were anything other than pureblood to enter the countries magical community. Several countries had already closed their borders to England, most of Europe were considering doing the same thing.

They didn't want the pureblood attitude carrying through to their own countries. The right wing of England would not win this war.

"They will pay for everything that they have done." Hermione said to him softly wrapping her arms around him once more and hugging him tightly.

"Who is going to stand against them Hermione!" Dean said it wasn't a question just a statement.

Every one knew that Harry wouldn't go back to fight, it wasn't his fight any more, he would help find homes for the people he considered friends. The only way he would go back is if his family was threatened directly or attacked directly on his own soil. Then all bets were off, at the moment he could not or would not risk his husband and children's lives for revenge.

What truly shocked Blaise over the next hour was that their were presents for him from pretty much every one else in the room. The pack had sent small things as well, that was something that he had simply not expected. He knew the pack didn't have much, so their was some hand crafted stuff or a book from them. A dream catcher, he didn't know anything about from Sam and Emily.

"What is this?" Blaise asked.

"It is a dream catcher, they ward of bad dreams." Hermione said to him. "Its magical though, so it does have a purpose in your bedroom. Hang it over your bed before you go to bed tonight." Hermione said to him to he looked sceptical for a moment. "Looks like Sam did this for you himself, not a shop brought one." Hermione said to him.

"Isn't this all superstitious nonsense?" Blaise said to her.

"I would have said the same about shape shifters, before I met the pack." Hermione said to him.

"I guess your right." Blaise said to her.

Hptwhptw

_A Malfoy Christmas_

Christmas at Malfoy was a far from happy Christmas, for Lucius it started with a meeting with his chief of staff, Gregory Goyle senior. The man had been charged with getting the governments of the world to hand over Harry James Potter and his brat of a child, though the latter bit was not something that they had told them was a target.

Malfoy wanted the Potter heir, he wanted Potter dead and his mate along with him. Then he would raise the child to be a true pure blood himself, he would bring honour back to the Potter line, if that meant they all had to die to achieve it that was fine. Including the bastards child then so be it, he would get what he wanted in the end. He always did, why people couldn't just give him that from the outset he didn't know.

"Lucius the governments around us will not help us, in fact none of them will even recognize you as the rightful leader of this country. They say that until you step aside all trade between their countries and ours will cease." Gregory told him. "No criminals against the state that have fled England will be returned, they know that if we get our hands on them that we will kill them." Gregory said to him Malfoy senior was seething now.

"Why can't the rest of our world see what I am trying to do here?" he snarled.

"They like the mud bloods Lucius." Gregory said to him.

"I want Potter found, I don't care what it is you have to do to get him. Once we will have him they will all fall into place behind Britain in the new world order. Potter is the key to all of this, if we have him they will no longer wish to peruse this muggle happy stance. I want his parents dead, they have contaminated out world with muggle technology. This can not be allowed to go unpunished, they cannot be allowed to live." Lucius said to him.

"Lucius we cannot go against the might of the American's they will wipe us of the face of the planet." Gregory said to him.

"Nonsense." Lucius said. "They are spineless fools who refuse to do what needs to be done." Lucius told him.

"I will get it done minister." the man said to him. "If you will excuse me." he added.

Hptwhptw

Gregory found Narcissa in the study, she was looking more and more haggard as she looked up and found him looking at her, "Greg please tell me you have talked sense into him." Narcissa said to him the man shook his head sadly.

"No he wants Potter and his child more so now than ever before." Gregory admitted. "He is willing to go to war with the Americans or any body else to get it done as well." Gregory said to her she gasped at this. She knew her husband had lost his sanity since the death of Voldemort but she didn't think he was suicidal.

"We must do something about him Greg, we cannot allow him or Draco to destroy our country for this silly vendetta against Potter." Narcissa said to him.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Hptwhptw

Draco Malfoy was out and about in Diagon alley, some of the shops were actually open which wasn't a huge surprise. Most of wizarding Britain had to do business today, their country was in dire straights thanks to the new government everybody was struggling. He passed into Knockturn alley as he was walking down towards his favourite shop someone appeared behind him, though he didn't know it, it was a muggleborn looking for revenge on the mans family.

Draco didn't see the knife until it was protruding from his stomach, it had gone through from his back, he tried to scream but the man covered his mouth and nose as he removed the blade from Malfoy he twisted it causing even more damage and pain.

"You and your father need to die for what you have done to our country you filthy death eater." the man sneered in his ear. Malfoy was scared. He couldn't move at all, "This is for my cousin you son of a bitch you remember Dominick West right as his knife moved to the boys neck. "The boy you reduced to a wheelchair, the boy who died because of what you had done to him. You took his life long before he took it, you die because of that Malfoy." the man sneered into his ear then he slit the mans throat from ear to ear. That was not the last violation he did to the mans body, in the last throws of death, he gave the man a Sicilian neck tie, the words traitor and death eater were carved into his body.

Strangely no one could find who did this, or why they did this.

Hptwhptw

Dinner at the Malfoy house was interrupted by the head of the auror force that was on protection detail for Lucius and his family entered the room.

"What is it? Have you found Draco?" Lucius demanded.

The damn boy had slipped his security detail this morning by sneaking out of the house, they had been looking for him ever since. Lucius would punish him harshly when he came back, they had to many enemies in public for him to be walking around willy nilly without protection.

"We have minister." the man said to him.

"Where is he then?" Lucius demanded. "Did you take him to his room?" he demanded.

"No sir, his body was taken to St. Mungo's." the man replied.

"BODY." Narcissa wailed.

"Shut up you stupid woman no one would dare to kill Draco." Lucius snarled at her.

"I'm sorry sir but Draco was murdered, I can tell you that it was not a quick death. His body has been mutilated, we are trying to find his killer now but we don't hold out much hope, they left very little in the way of clues. They did carve traitor and death eater into his body." the man said he seemed to be getting great amusement out of this Lucius thought as he processed the news that his son and heir was dead.

"I want you to find his killer and his family, then I want them brought here. I will kill them personally for this." Lucius snarled.

_**Authors note: **__Hello every one, so you got an idea of how Christmas or some of it was spent for three of our families. I hope you don't mind that I included the Malfoys instead of the pack or the Cullens. I didn't want to make this chapter overly long. So if you would like to see more of their Christmas shenanigans let me know. _

_We got to find out some of what Blaise has been through and yes this Dominick fellow will be making an appearance or two in later chapters. Next time we will find out about the Cullens and what went down on their Christmas, someone had a vision and we get to learn about that in the next chapter. Moving the story further along. _

_On another note, some of you may have noticed that chapter 2 has been changed, a mistake I made earlier in this story has been corrected with regard to Ginny's disowning from the Weasley clan. _

_PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY… IF YOU GOT THIS FAR IT TAKES A COUPLE OF MINUTES… IT DOESN'T HURT I PROMISE. _


	16. Chapter 16: A darkness descends

Chapter 16: A darkness descends

Christmas at the Cullen's started much the same way as it did with the other families in the town of Forks, gifts were exchanged they were bigger and more extravagant than most of the families in the small town could afford. Being Vampires they had been investing money since the day they were born Vampires in some of their cases, they were some way off being on the same par as Harry and his parents but they were rich.

By the time the sun was setting that night the snow was falling heavily outside and the house had the heating on full blast, most of the boys were in the living room playing Wii, the girls were in the living room trying to distract their men so that they could watch some DVD's. Alice seemed to be the one who was having the most success as Jasper was knocked of the screen once more and forced to go back to the start of the screen page. The game was split in four at this very moment in time, and a race was on to see who would win the game.

The only one who wasn't being distracted was Edward, as Bella wasn't at the house today she was at home with Charlie and her mother and stepfather. It was the first time that her mom had been back in the town since she and Charlie had been divorced some ten years before hand. So Edward was winning, Emmett didn't look happy when the race was over, the game was quickly turned of and the Notebook DVD was put on the TV. The boys groaned as they were all forced to sit through the movie, it was their idea of a long nightmare. Emmett did try to pretend like he was asleep until Rosalie sharply jabbed him in the ribcage.

"Pay attention, or I'll make you sit through this every night for the next week." Rosalie said to him Emmett gulped visibly when she said this and sat forward eager to pay attention. He wanted to escape her cruel punishment if he didn't look at least a bit interested in the film, Edward chuckled at his brothers thoughts earning him a glare from the big man.

They were more than half way through the movie when Alice blanked out.

_Flash forward_

_Alice's vision_

She was standing on the field of battle, it was full of people she knew and loved, her family fighting new born Vampires alongside the pack who were holding their own. While their was something flying low above them she looked up her eyes growing as wide as saucers. She had only ever seen on in books and on movies, their was a fricking giant just about the tree line sending blistering fireballs at the new borns it could hit without hitting people that she assumed it cared about. She didn't get that part of the vision, what was a dragon doing in Forks and how would the muggles in town not be able to see that.

As the battle was dying down she could see the dragon shift into a phoenix landing on the ground nearby it shifted back to Human form, she was amazed to see that Harry Potter had been that Dragon. How the hell he had been able to take a form so much bigger than he was, let alone something so magical she didn't know. The scene flashed forward slightly to see Harry hovering with the rest of the pack over a fallen body. She moved in for a closer look finding a whimpering and badly hurt Jacob on the floor.

_End vision_

"Alice love are you okay?" Jasper asked she looked up sharply at him and shook her head. "What was in the vision?" he asked.

"They will come here." she said to him.

"The new borns?" Edward asked Alice nodded.

"There is going to be a big battle." Alice told them.

"Alice do the Vulturi get involved?" Carlisle asked.

"I couldn't see that far, I don't know as yet whether they will or not. The last thing I saw was a badly hurt Jacob." Alice said to them.

"How long from now before this happens?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." Alice said to him the older man sighed. "I'm sorry this isn't an exact science guys." Alice said to them.

"Of course it isn't, I am not angry with you Alice I am merely frustrated. There is very little to go on is all, we must talk to the pack and to the Potter family as well they will wish to know about this." Carlisle said to her she smiled weakly.

"Harry will be a great help in the battle." Alice said to him.

"He is only human I doubt that." Edward said to him.

"His animagi form will be of great help." Alice said to him.

"The phoenix?" Jasper asked.

"Well yes, but I was thinking of the bigger of his forms, his Dragon form to be exact." Alice said to him.

"Please tell me you didn't see Seth in that battle!" Esme said to her she shook her head.

"No I didn't see him there." Alice said to them. "I don't think that Harry would ever consent to that while he is pregnant, so if this vision was correct and I think it is, then this will take place before the birth of their second child." Alice said to them they all agreed that Harry would never allow it let alone the pack.

"When do we talk to them?" Esme asked.

"We let them have Christmas, we can wait until Harry and Seth are back from their holiday, we all know that they need a break. Unless you think it needs to be more urgent than that Alice." Carlisle said to them they nodded.

The vampire shook her head, this battle was a way off yet.

Hptwhptw

The day after new years day happened to be a Wednesday, the snow was a couple of feet deep out side the Potter house, they had gotten a call from Carlisle asking to arrange a meeting with the pack and themselves of course. Harry was nervous about this meeting to be sure, as he fed James his lunch which was always a game and a half. The Cullen's weren't asking for it as a social call, asking to have the pack involved could only be a bad thing.

"Harry." Seth called.

"We are in the dinning room." Harry called back to him. "You hear that Jamie, your papa is home." Harry said to the baby who smiled at him.

"Papa." Jamie replied Harry's eyes widened comically hearing his sons first word.

"That's right Jamie, Papa." Harry said to him as Seth came into the room with Sam and Emily, the rest of the pack he could here were heading through out the rest of the house to say hello and hang with other people living in the house.

"Papa." the boy repeated Seth gave Harry a big grin.

"He said his first word." Seth said to him.

"That is the second time he has said it, you just missed the first time." Harry said to him as Seth picked the baby up and twirled him around above his head. "He has just eaten Seth, your going to make him sick if you keep that up." Harry said to him Seth stopped doing what he was doing. "Have the pack invaded my home entirely, or did you just bring a few of them up here?" Harry asked Sam.

"All of them." Emily said to him.

"Great I wonder if I will need a new home when they are done with it." Harry said the others laughed at this.

"Most of the guys want to see Seth's car." Emily said to him.

"Well maybe Seth can be persuaded to drive it some more." Harry said to him.

"You had to buy me a Porsche." Seth muttered blushing.

"Like you brought me a rolls Royce for a family car Seth." Harry said to him Sam and Emily shared a look.

"That was your dads idea." Seth muttered.

"You paid for it." Harry said to him.

"On to a different subject, how was your holiday?" Emily asked them they both grinned at this, they had been back for a couple of days, none of the pack had seen them as they had been catching up with the sleep and allowing their bodies to get over the jet lag that they had suffered.

"We had a great time in Miami, you should have seen the house that Harry lived in when he first came to this country. We could fit a couple of our houses in the pool alone I bet." Seth said to them Harry groaned Seth had spent most of the time that they were at home in the pool. They had done their fair share of shopping while they were out on the town. Their Christmas had been a far cry from every body else's in the house, no snow where they had been just bright sunshine and a hell of a lot of heat.

"Seth the pool wasn't that big." Harry said to him. "We brought you all a little something back from our trip as well." Harry said to him.

They were then interrupted by the arrival of Jacob and Sirius who were grinning wildly as they tore into the room Remus was just behind them. The relationship between Sirius and Jacob had been defined in their absence, Remus had been the one to push Sirius into dating Jacob. Sirius had been reluctant to leave his friend alone, Remus how ever had told him that he was a big boy and that he would survive so long as he was a godfather to the first child the couple had.

"Hey." Harry said as he hugged Sirius then Jacob, before pulling the werewolf into a big hug. "Get over here you great big hairy ass." Harry said to Remus who chuckled. "We missed you guys over Christmas, but I here someone finally got through to you." Harry said to Sirius who had spent Christmas down on the reservation with Jake his dad and his sisters.

"They did." Sirius said to him.

"Good I would hate to have to hurt my godfather." Harry said to him as Seth was relieved of James by Jacob who wanted snuggle time with the baby.

"Just don't go planning for a brother anytime soon." Jacob said to him.

"Not wanting to get pregnant any time soon then Sirius?" Harry said to him.

"I do not." Sirius said to him. "Anyway who said I would be the one to get pregnant?" he asked.

"You were dating an alpha before you met Jacob." Harry pointed out to him. "I can't see Jacob being a bottom like Seth." Harry said to him Seth slapped him about the head for his efforts.

"You can sleep on the couch if you continue saying stuff like that." Seth said to him.

"We should all go find the others the Cullens will be here soon." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

Alice who was sat next to Emmett and felt slightly more at ease with the big man sitting beside her and Jasper sat between her legs. She had just finished explaining her vision to the room it was a stone cold silence that met the end of her statement to the group. Harry laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head, he knew that the man wanted to kill something, someone had just told him that Jacob was going to be badly hurt in a fight with Vampires.

"Save it for the real problem." Harry said to him Sam glared at him. "These aren't the ones you want to kill Sam so safe it." Harry told him the man growled in frustration but relaxed a little. "That and I'd like my sons godfather in one piece, that won't be the case if you decide to attack Alice. They will make an attempt to rip you apart." he said to him.

"So do you guys have any idea how you want to handle this?" Emmett asked them.

"I guess we are going to be in the business of killing some Vampires." Harry said to him Emmett grinned at this. "The question is how we should get ready for this fight." Harry said to them.

"You are not." Seth said to him.

"Seth I think Alice cleared that up when she said I was in my dragon form, I can be in combat without actually putting myself at risk of getting killed." Harry said to him Seth growled.

"This isn't fair I should be in on this fight." Seth snapped before storming out of the room.

"Harry I'll go." Rose said to him Harry nodded.

"I don't think he will want to talk to me about this right now." Harry said to her she nodded before leaving.

"You should go after him." Hermione said to him.

"I want to be in one piece when my second child arrives Hermione, he has just realised he is being benched from the biggest fight the pack is ever likely to be in. At this point I imagine he probably hates the fact that he is the submissive in this relationship." Harry said to her she blushed.

"Well we can work together to prepare for this fight, having some wizards on our side really wouldn't hurt." Sam said to him.

"Lucky for you guys we all lived through one hell of a war." Blaise said to them.

"Pretty much all of us fought in that war." Harry said to them.

"So when do we begin training for this?" Jared asked them all pointedly.

"The sooner the better." Jasper said to them. "I was around a new born arm back in the day, I can prepare the rest of you for what we are going to be facing." Jasper told them.

"How about we start after school sessions here at the house, our nearest neighbours are the Cullen's and the house is magically protected. No one who doesn't need to know about what is going on here will be able to see in." Harry said to them. "It also happens to be neutral ground for you guys, you could consider this a bit of a McAnally situation." Harry said to them their were some blank looks from every one around the room. "Lets just go with neutral ground, it will save on the confusion." Harry said to them they nodded. "No one reads the great literature any more, seriously a room full off people and none of you have heard of Harry Dresden." Harry said standing up. "Guys if your excuse me I need to go placate my husband." Harry said to them.

"Training to begin when?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry said to the group Jasper nodded. "No point putting this of any longer." he added before leaving the room.

Hptwhptw

Harry found Seth in their bedroom on the bed with James laying on his chest, "You know that's not exactly the best way to cuddle him, your such a fidget when you fall asleep." Harry said Seth looked up at him Harry crossed the room easing the baby of his chest, "Stay there mister I will be right back." Harry said to him Seth smiled. He put James in his crib so the baby could continue to sleep while they had a talk, he walked back into the bedroom closing the nursery doors behind him, Seth was sat on the bed with his knees drawn up under his chin.

"I know your not very happy about this." Harry said softly as he sat down next to him drawing him into his lap with a little persuasion, Seth looked down at Harry who was looking up at him. "Your pregnant we both knew you getting pregnant right now would be a bad idea, but we went and did it any way." Harry said to him Seth sighed as he slid down until he was laid flat against Harry's body. "That and its only been nine months since you gave birth to James, maybe we can get you on a potion that stops you from getting pregnant after this one." Harry said to him Seth smiled.

"I'm sorry I stormed out." Seth said to him.

"Well no harm done, your going to be able to keep Bella company as I am sure she is going to be at the training going on. It is also going to be here, the guys agree that this would be the best place to do it." Harry said to him Seth gave him a small smile.

"Okay your trying to get me involved while benching me, why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I give you the best blow jobs." Harry said to him.

"How do I know their the best, for all I know the best might be from Jake." Seth said to him Harry made a face.

"You know I can always sleep in a spare room, I think we have one around here somewhere. If not I can always rent a place up in the town." Harry said to him.

"You better not I have needs." Seth said to him with a smile on his face.

"Then who gives the best blow jobs in this house?" Harry asked.

"You do." Seth said with a smile then yelped as Harry slapped his ass for good measure.

"Glad to hear you agree with me." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

He wasn't entirely sure of what was to come but he knew it would be bad, he hadn't cared to know all of the details that Alice had given them. It was completely disturbing to think of Jake hurt in the way that the woman had described to them. He wasn't the only one who was bothered by this, one look at Sirius, Remus and the pack told him that they felt the same way during the meeting.

He knew that what ever came next would be bad and painful, but he also knew or at least he felt that this would be the end of the pain and suffering for every one he knew and loved. They had been through enough already, seriously at some point they would need to catch a break from somewhere. Dumbledore was gone the Weasley women were out of the way, if they could get through this next battle, they could really look to the future. At least that was what he told himself, because it would help him sleep at night.

At some point they would have to catch a break.

"Peace in my time is not to much to ask for you know." he said looking up at the sky with a sneer. "I suppose at some point your going to let me have a break." Harry snarled.

"Harry dinner." Rose called from the door way he looked back at her she smiled, so he knew that she had heard his little rant.

"Me against the world I can do this." Harry muttered to himself as he turned to return to the house.

_**Authors note: **_

_**Its that time again for another update… first of all thanks to every body who reads this. **_

_**Second of all I hope you like this chapter, seriously guys would a review kill you. Nearly a thousand hits since the last update… 2 reviews… that is my rant over for the time being. **_

_**Chapter 17 might be a little while in coming, a friend of mine lost her sister at the age of 32 yesterday, so if this is a week or two in the coming don't be surprised. I will see how busy I am before I commit to writing the next chapter. **_


	17. Chapter 17: And so it Begins

Chapter 17: And so it begins

January meant heavier snow than December, it was knee deep on most of them, once the Vampires had decided on where the training was to begin, Harry and the other wizards went to the sight and cleared it off the snow so that they had a clear area where not every body would freeze to death. Harry and Sirius set up the wards to the area so no muggle could stumble upon it. The place would be heavily protected from that sort of thing, it would be hard to explain why Humans were fighting wolves, even though they knew that said Human's were Vampires.

Harry and Seth had their own issues at home, nothing serious in terms of danger to them, dangerous to James yes. The baby had taken his first steps just after New Years, so Harry had been setting up baby gates around the houses stairs so that said baby could not get up the stairs on his own. Harry was mildly amused the first time he had found the little man climbing the stairs, but the little bugger was magically gifted as well which meant that they had to put extra cautions on the stairs like small wards on the gates to stop the doors from being opened. Off course the other people in the house also had to be careful now, making sure that they closed the gates behind them when ever they went up the stairs.

Harry stepped out of the shower the first morning that training was due to take place, wrapping a fluffy tail around his waist he walked into the bedroom Seth had been up for a little while and was already downstairs with James. He had been allowed to sleep in as he had gotten up with James in the middle of the night. Harry walked into the wardrobe that they had, if you could really call it that. It was a room in its own right. Harry picked out a pair off joggers and a long t-shirt to go with them. Taking the dragon hide wand holster from his combat closet he attached it to his right wrist then tied a piece of string around it and his wrist. It was a simple but effect way to stop his warn from going far if someone tried to disarm him. Sirius immediately sprang to find as he cast a notice me not spell on said holster and string.

Finally dressed he walked down to the dinning room to help himself to breakfast kissing Seth good morning and touching his stomach as he usually did. He kissed James as well before taking his seat next to Seth.

"Your up late." Sirius said to him.

"I was up early with James, so Seth let me sleep." Harry said to him the man nodded his understanding.

"You should let Seth sleep in." Hermione said to him Harry raised an eye brow at this.

"Hermione do us both a favour and don't talk about something you don't understand." Seth said to her with a shake of his head Harry smiled at his husband pressing a kiss to the mans lips.

"What he said." Harry said to her. "Your get it when you have kids of your own." Harry told her.

"I am a woman." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"A woman who has never given birth or cared for a child when it wakes up in the middle of the night." Harry pointed out to her. "You've been looking after him during the day but never during the middle of the night." Harry pointed out to her. "Anyway our point is that we know what we are doing." Harry said to him.

Hermione pursed her lips at being chided by the two of them but wisely maybe for the first time in her life decided that silence was better than a lecture. Harry loved his best friend dearly but there were times that he thought the girl could do without talking about a subject. Especially one she knew nothing about.

"You could be nicer about it." Hermione said to him.

"Hermione if I were questioning you about your wifely duties to Ron and your not doing them what would be your attitude?" Harry asked him.

"I'd want to kill you." Hermione said to him then she chuckled.

"So do we need your advice on who gets to get up late of a morning." Harry asked her.

"No." Hermione said to him then smiled and gave them both a nod.

"You'd really give her advice?" Ron asked.

"I'd ask whether she spat or swallowed, and ask her how big you are." Harry said to him Ron glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione said to him Harry grinned at her.

"Oh he would." Sirius said to him. "He would go for the most embarrassing questions he could possibly manage." he added.

"And I would enjoy every last minute of your discomfort." Harry said to them. "Just remember I can embarrass your asses." Harry said to them. "And I will remember that you can do likewise, thus starting a prank war in the house." Harry told them they all laughed their asses off.

"I guess we should all get geared up." Seamus said to them.

"Yes we have an hour before they all arrive." Harry said to them as he finished his breakfast he grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him from the room the others shared a look. "Just going to borrow Seth for half an hour." Harry called back the room dissolved into laughter at this.

"You don't think that they are…" Ron started.

"That their going for a roll in the hey, Ronald are you really that daft." George said to them.

"I'm jealous, Harry is getting more of that than the rest of us put together." Dean said to them the others laughed.

"I see they left James down here." Nicholas said to them.

"Like that's really an issue." Sirius said to him.

"It isn't." Rose said to him. "Its not like Seth can get pregnant again." Rose said to him.

Hptwhptw

The pack was the first of the two groups to arrive, they showed up in Human form for the most part, Paul and Jared were the only ones that's came in wolf form. As much as they trusted Harry they didn't trust the Cullen's, Harry thought that the two of them were being stupid. There was no way in hell that the Cullen's would attack the pack on Harry's families own land. Not that they would anyway, Harry growled at the pair of them and pointed at the house.

"Get and change you idiots." Harry snarled at them. "Talk about saying you don't trust me or Seth." Harry snapped at the pair their ears pinned back heads bowed. "You do this again I will kick your scrawny hairy asses, do I make myself clear." Harry snapped the wolves practically ran into the house, Harry waited until they were gone before bursting out with laughter. "Oh man those two truly are unbelievable." Harry said to Sam.

"I tried to tell them you would go mental." Jacob said to him.

The pack was in the middle of hugging Seth who they hadn't seen much of while he was on maternity leave from pack hunts. He still shifted with them, he just wasn't allowed to actually go and take part in the hunts and patrols. That was deemed to dangerous for the baby he was carrying, he had had to go through the same thing for James.

Just after Paul and Jared came out of the house the Cullen's appeared in the tree line from the direction of there house. Harry grinned as he slapped Emmett on the back and hugged Rosalie, then followed up with the other ladies and guys in a similar fashion. Bella was looking up at the house in awe, she had of course heard about it from the Cullen's. Seeing was believing however. She had to admit that the house and its grounds were breath taking.

"When we heard that Bella was definitely coming, I had to adjust the wards to allow her in." Harry said to Carlisle.

"Thus why you needed a sample of her blood." Carlisle said to him Harry nodded.

"She would have been transported back home by the magic if she had tried to cross the boundary line of the property otherwise." Nicholas said to him Carlisle nodded his head in understanding.

"I don't understand why I am not welcome here." Bella said annoyed.

"No you are welcome here Bella, the wards are to keep people like you out who we don't want to know what is going on here." Harry said to him. "We can train here without threat of people like you coming onto the property grounds." Harry said to him. "How would your father react to werewolves wizards and vampires going at it like no bodies business in mock battle." Harry said to her, her eyes widened comically at this.

"He'd probably have a coronary." Bella admitted.

"Exactly why this house is under some heavy protections right now." Harry said to her she nodded.

"So how do we do this?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we need to see how the Wizards hold out against the Vampires." Harry said to him the man looked dubiously. "All of use are combat trained, so don't think you have to go to easy on us." Harry said to them.

"And how do you want to do that?" Edward asked.

"All of us against you guys sounds fine to me." Harry said to him.

"Except you outnumber us." Emmett said to him.

"Yes we do, but you move a lot faster than we do." Harry said to him.

"Good point." Emmett said to him.

"Lets take a seat guys, I think I'll have ten dollars on the Wizards." Sam said to them.

Once the wards had been set up to make sure none of the wizards spells would escape from the combat zone, the two groups separated to a fair distance then the battle started. Bella had never seen anything like it, Harry was in the middle of the circle with in minutes in hand to hand combat with Emmett. Some massively helpful hardening charms on his hands and feet meant that Harry didn't break anything when he hit Emmett.

Just when Emmett thought that he had Harry the man transformed into his phoenix form flashed behind the man then stunned him. It had been such a quick transformation that Emmett had no time to react. By the time Emmett knew that Harry was behind him the man was falling to the ground stunned then quickly bound. The wolves whistled appreciatively as Harry took a small bowl before transforming once more into a dire wolf and charged after Alice.

"Do you think the Cullen's know how screwed they are yet?" Sam asked Seth.

"All of Harry's friends and family are strong magically, but they have never been in this kind of combat with that many vampires." Seth said to him as Hermione fell unconscious. "Damn that is going to smart." Seth muttered. "Like I said, Harry can level the odds in any battle, that said though some of the others could be liabilities without training." Seth said to him.

"Jamie look at your daddy, his kicking the ass of the pixie." Jared said who was holding James. "Get the pixie Harry." Jared yelled Harry distracted for a moment took a whack to the face from Alice sending him flying.

"Damn it would you shut up." Seth snapped at Jared as the dazed wizard got back to his feet and glared at Alice. "Oh she just made him mad." Seth said to them.

It seemed that Harry was spurred on by the hit to his face, Alice yelped at the ferocity of the spells coming her way, she seemed to be able to dodge them but she wasn't able to concentrate on much else as she duck and dived to get out of their way. Emmett who had been removed from the battle zone was simply amazed most of the people outside the combat zone were watching Harry and Alice.

"I think I know why Voldemort and Dumbledore wanted him dead." Seth said to them.

All of them knew that the golden trio as they had been known in school, had all seen far to much battle for three seventeen year olds should ever had to have seen. Soon enough it was just Harry Ron and Hermione against Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper had not expected this fight to last that long, so when it was four on three he was amazed that the thee went back to back to form a triangle. Then the fight really picked up its pace.

Where most of the wizards who had been taken out already, would have been at the point of collapse if they had cast anywhere as much magic as these three had. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked like they could go on for hours more.

"Did you think that they could handle this?" Sam asked Sirius.

"I knew that those three could more than handle themselves." Sirius said to him. "But no I didn't think they could last this long, damn those two men." Sirius said the others could only agree.

Their teenage years had been spoilt by war and responsibility being thrust upon them, if they had not stepped up to the plate then the world would be in a very bad place right now.

Harry flung a tickle charm at Jasper which hit him dead on the man was on the floor roaring with laughter the moment it landed distracting Rosalie the two were quickly stunned and out of the battle. The battle roared on for a while longer until finally Ron blasted Carlisle across the garden with a crack he landed against an old oak tree which split in two.

"Damn Ron." Harry said to him as he bound Carlisle signalling the end of the mock battle. "Did you have to hit that tree that hard." Harry asked an hour later as they watched the wolves take on the Vampires.

"Hey I could hardly let him beat us." Ron said to him.

"True but damn that was an old tree." Harry said to him.

"And what about Carlisle?" Seth asked.

"He'll heal." Harry and Ron said together the other wizards laughed.

"Whether his ego can heal fully I don't know though." Harry said to them. "They don't seem to be doing to badly out there." Harry said to Seth.

"I wish I was out there with them." Seth said softly.

"Maybe next time." Hermione said to him.

"The next time a fight like this comes our way, I am avoiding it and so should you." Harry said to her she smiled. "I tell you after this next war, I want a holiday, any body needs or wants my help can go screw themselves. We've all earned a break from fighting wars, wars that should never have been ours in the first place." Harry said to them.

"You could never walk away from a fight." Hermione said to him.

"After this I plan to learn to." Harry said to her she chuckled. "A holiday in a country that is baking hot all year round." Harry said he winced as Leah was sent flying by Emmett she landed crumpling on the ground unconscious. "I guess that's my q." Harry said to them he went to go help Leah who was off the battle field and had a nice wound on her forehead.

"Do you think he is serious?" Seth asked.

"Knowing Harry absolutely." Hermione said to him. "No one can blame him for wanting a normal life after how his school years have been." Hermione said to him Seth nodded.

"A normal life with Harry without worrying about what the hell is coming next." Seth said to her. "I like that idea." he added.

Soon the second fight was over this time the vampires had won a bit more comprehensively than what Harry and his friends had managed. Though the werewolves were all wizards, in the fight they would be needed in their wolf form to make up the numbers. Harry could see the worry etched into Sirius's face the man obviously remembered what might happen to Jacob during the battle. Harry patted him on the knee.

"You know there is one way to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Harry said to him.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked.

"Get him pregnant." Harry said as he got to his feet leaving two red faced people in his wake. "If you want to live however you won't do that." Harry added whistling merrily as he led Seth and James back into the house for lunch.

_**Authors Note: **__Hey guys its that time again, I couldn't resist writing some more and getting stuck in… sheer boredom contributed hugely to this if your curious. Anyway as some of you will have notice a chapter did go up and disappeared again let me explain. What was chapter 17 was actually an altered version of chapter 9 which I replaced, I repaired the cock up I made in that chapter. Anyway guys let me know what you think of this chapter, really review this stories guys, I'm not just talking about mine but every one's. It shows all us writers how much you love us or not as the case may be. _

_Please if you do review guys, make sure your logged in, the woman who pointed out my mistake in chap 9, didn't and I couldn't pm to let her know that the changed had been made. Anyway keep the reviews coming, I hope you like this chapter. _

_We have now hit 16500 hits on this story or very close to that. _


	18. Chapter 18: Celebrations

Chapter 18: Celebrations

March came around quickly, Harry and Seth were preparing for the first birthday party of their son James. There was no sign of the coming battle as yet, from what Alice had been able to glean from her visions it would probably come after graduation. Which was still three months away for Harry and his friends as well as most of the pack. The Cullen's were of course also going to be graduating, though it wasn't going to be for the first time for the boys and girls of the family.

Harry had driven into Seattle for some shopping on his own, he knew that during the day the Vampires wouldn't be stupid enough to go out in public. The sun was high in the sky, so unless they had wizards in their party which seemed unlikely given the wizards sense of self preservation and hatred for most things magical creature wise. Harry walked through the shopping centre in the middle of the magical quarter of the city with bags of shopping in his hands. He had stuff for James's birthday in those bags, including presents. Among them was stuff that should be given to the heir of the Potter house on his first birthday. Also though it had been shrunk their was a huge tiger soft toy for the baby, it was over kill to most people, after all what was a one year old going to do with something that big.

Harry was determined to make sure that this birthday would make up for his absence from his own son's birth the year before. He had just one more stop of to make before he headed home, as he entered the old magical bakery/sweet shop as it served as both Harry walked through the aisles with a smile on his face. The sweets reminded him massively of England, there were sweets that were definitely from his life back home on the shelves.

"How can I help you today?" the lady behind the counter asked him.

"I'd like one of your five layer cakes, and it has to be a huge cake." Harry said to her with a smile. "Ours is a big family." Harry said to him. "Also I would like a separate cake for Vampires." Harry said to her she nodded. "The first cake needs to be suitable for a one year old." Harry said to her. "If you can make a fire whiskey cake for the adults as well that would be good." Harry said to her she laughed.

"Going all out for a baby's birthday party?" she asked.

"My sons yes." Harry said to her as he handed her the list for the layers to the cake. "Chocolate fudge icing on the top if you wouldn't mind." Harry said to her.

"Blood red for the vampire cake?" she asked.

"At a kids party?" Harry asked the woman nodded.

"Good point." she said to him.

Hptwhptw

Harry returned to the house just in time for dinner that night the sun was on its way down, the ward alarms were set off, they had only been activated a few minutes before. Seth was relieved to see Harry's own car coming up the drive to the house. People at the house had been getting more and more tense as time passed with no news good or bad coming there way. Harry was soon in the house where the Cullen's were now also taking up residence as the house was closer to Bella's than their own. The Potter house had quickly become a staging ground for defence of the entire town.

"Harry why are you so late?" Seth demanded.

"Traffic was horrendous on the way back." Harry said to him. "I just spent two hours in traffic, my cell died while I was in town." Harry said to him.

"Okay." Seth said to him. "Did you get everything ordered?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry said to him. "Everything is ordered, it will be delivered to the house the day before." Harry said to him Seth nodded. "I'll have wards set up to detect Vampires, before that happens. I don't see why we should take risks with people coming into the house." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Good no risks not right now." Seth said to him.

"I agree." Harry said to him.

"So what did you order?" Emmett asked. "I wish I could eat cake again." Emmett said to him.

"Now that you mention it, we ordered a cake for you guys as well. Its designed with Vampires in mind, animal blood congealed and then frozen." Harry said to him. "Flavoured to taste like strawberries." Harry added.

"Wow cake." Alice said with a smile.

"You may not be able to enjoy the centre piece of the cakes, but your be able to enjoy your own cake." Harry said to them.

"Presents?" Seth asked.

"Hidden away from prying eyes." Harry said to him. "I know your wish to give them to him early if you know where they are." Harry said to him the boy sighed at this boy grinned.

"I'll find them." Seth told him with confidence.

"Good luck with that." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Oh please Harry." Seth whined at him.

"Whining doesn't suit you love." Harry said to him.

Hptwhpw

The day of James' birthday Harry was in the back garden setting up the BBQ, Sam had agreed to do the cooking for everyone. Harry was also setting up a play area for James and Claire, Jared had said that he was bringing Claire to the party. Like the rest of the pack who had imprinted you really couldn't blame him. Anyway a child closer to James's would be good for James, Seth came out with balloons tied to a rock.

"Harry where is the cake you said I could look at it." Seth growled at him.

"Its in the fridge, where it has been since it arrived." Harry said to him Seth gaped at him. "I made sure that I cast a notice me not charm on it, keyed to you. Everyone bar you has been able to see it since it arrived." Harry said to him.

"Your mean." Seth said with a huff as he was pulled into Harry's arms the bigger man kissed the top of his husbands head. Rubbing the growing swelling that was becoming Seth's stomach softly Seth growled but made no effort to try and pull away from Harry and his ministrations. "Can I go see it now." Seth demanded

"Nope I am holding you… maybe tomorrow." Harry said to him Seth growled and pulled away for him.

"I am going to see it." Seth said before stomping of to the kitchen.

"You know that was a little harsh right." Sam said as he brought out the steaks and burgers on platters. Emily came out with chips and other stuff that people could help themselves to as they liked. Harry smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Let Sam and I do that you should go rescue every body from my husband, distract him with James or something… we have this right Sam?" he asked the older man who nodded.

"Yes we do." Sam said to him.

"Okay but you guys yell if you need help." Emily said to him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you about anything?" Harry asked him Sam raised an eyebrow at this.

"You get Emily out of the way and you don't want to talk to me?" Sam asked him.

"Okay maybe I do." Harry said to him.

"Okay well out with it." Sam said to him.

Harry reached into his jeans pocket producing a ring box and passing it to Sam. Sam opened it then looked at Harry with surprise on his face.

"Harry this is a wedding ring, your already married." Sam said to him.

"I know that." Harry said to him. "The last time we got married none of my friends from England could be there." Harry said to him. "Just between you and me the sessions at the therapist have been working wonders… I am starting to remember quite a bit about the last couple of years. Some of the stuff I forgot when I was being tortured." Harry said to him. "Anyway I am going to ask Seth to renew our vows in front off our friends and family somewhere hot without the rain." Harry said to him.

"You have any idea where yet?" Sam asked as he passed the box back which was pocketed quickly by Harry.

"And your going to do this at the party?" Sam asked.

"Maybe if the time is right." Harry said to him. "I think we should have it done before the baby arrives." Harry said to him. "But after this damn battle comes our way, if we are lucky the two things won't be that close together." Harry said to him. "I have already spoken to the wizarding priest who married us the first time, he has already said that he would be willing to allow us to renew our vows at his church." Harry said to him.

"So all you have to do is set the date." Sam said to him.

"Yes." Harry said to him. "I think Alice may know that damn pixie seems to know pretty much everything." Harry said it sounded like he could be cross with the girl in question but he wasn't and the smile on his face told Sam this. Though their was still a lot of mistrust between the two groups, their was not at least a grudging respect between them. Sam had to admit that it was better to have them as allies in this fight than have them working against them.

"She does have a way of knowing the secrets you don't want her to know." Sam said with a smile. "We might as well get this on, Harry why don't you go tell them that the food is on the way." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"Rightio." Harry said as he ran back into the house.

Hptwhptw

Harry was sat with James between his legs as he helped the baby tear open a present. Seth watched with a smile as he helped to clear away the mess the two of them were making, it would soon be Seth's turn to help the baby out. They had agreed to open half of the babies presents each, share out the responsibility. Seth had Claire in his lap while Jared used the bathroom, Harry thought his husband looked pretty damn good with a little girl keeping him company. They had found out last week that they were expecting another son, Harry was happy of course who wouldn't be. That said he had kind of being looking forward to have a little girl in his own life.

"Just one more James then papa is taking over." Harry said to the boy as he grabbed the cuddly toy that he had brought for the boy while he was last in Seattle. "That and I have a numb bum." Harry added causing every one in the garden to laugh.

"Ten dollars says it is a wolf." Hermione said to him.

"I'll take that bet." Sam said to her Harry gave him a glare for this since he had seen the present in question.

Seth smiled as he saw the large lion made its appearance, its tongue licking James's face the enchanted toy seemed to be a favourite with James. Harry smiled at Seth who smiled back at him, Harry then passed James to Seth who was now free of Claire. Harry got to his feet brushing himself of he walked over to the cooler and picked up a bottle of beer which he popped open with his right hand.

"You don't want to be over there." Sirius asked.

"I do but I want feeling in my buttocks before I go in for round two." Harry said to him Sirius laughed.

"Where is it?" Sirius asked Harry looked at him with a frown. "Don't try to lie to me mister, Alice filled me in." Sirius added.

"I am going to kill that girl." Harry said to him Sirius laughed. "Its in my pocket and no you cannot see it." Harry told him as he walked back to his husband and son, he sat down behind him resting his chin on the mans shoulder to watch them and putting his feet on either side of Seth's legs. "Having fun are we?" Harry asked Seth kissing the mans cheek.

"Definitely." Seth said to him.

"Glad to hear it." Harry said to him. "He seems to be enjoying himself in the presence of all this wrapping." Harry said to him.

"We have guests you know." Seth said to him.

"They can entertain themselves for a little while longer." Harry said to him.

"To true." Seth said with a smile on his face.

Hptwhptw

Once the cake had been finished Harry gave Sam a nod who disappeared into the house to find Seth, Harry was nervous about asking his husband in front of all there friends. The food was still going down a treat and the beer was definitely going down fantastically. Seth finally came out of the house with James whom he took of Seth and handed to Nicholas with a smile, Harry's father had been in on what he had planned for Seth.

"Okay what the hell is going on now." Seth said to him.

Harry took the ring box out of his pocket and Seth was staring at him strangely, while the others were intrigued by the box. Sirius and Remus were sharing smiles as they watched their god son, they may get their wish to see him marry or renew his vows.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked as he got down on one knee.

"Seth will you marry me?" Harry asked him.

"We are already married." Seth said to him.

"Renew our vows then." Harry said to him.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because I would like my friends to be a witness to us renewing our vows. They didn't get to be at our first wedding. So once this nightmare is over, we should do it all over again in the presence of all of our friends and family." Harry said to him.

"Okay." Seth said to him with a smile. "I'll marry you again you great big softy." Seth said as Harry pulled him into the kiss as the people around them cheered. Seth closed his eyes so he could enjoy the moment without being able to see the people around them, Harry did likewise enjoying the small sense of privacy that they were awarded just by this small action.

When they came up for air, Sam passed Harry a glass of champagne and Seth a glass of sparkling grape juice. Harry grinned as he took a sip of his drink and allowed himself to be hugged by his friends and family. Seth smiled as he put the ring on his ring finger, it was a more intricate ring than the original engagement ring that Harry had given here a couple of years before hand. The one that Seth currently wore was one of the Potter family engagement rings.

The one that Harry had given him was made of platinum with diamonds inlaid between to separate rings of platinum. All in all it was gorgeous and Seth was delighted with it and how it looked on his hand for that matter.

"Do you know when your going to have this ceremony?" Hermione asked them.

"After this nightmare is behind us and hopefully before son number two arrives." Harry said to her she smiled at this. "So pixie girl if you wouldn't mind hurrying this along we would both be eternally grateful." Harry said to Alice who glared at him playfully when he said this.

"I don't make these things speed up." Alice growled at him.

"Well you should pixie." Harry said playfully with a wide smile.

"Men." Alice growled.

Hptwhptw

James was down for the night and the party was still going on, Harry was three ways to the wind and drunk with the rest of his friends, while Seth and the girls were talking what colour the nursery would be. Harry had left this detail to Seth who had said that he wanted to decide what colour the nursery would be and what would be in it. Harry didn't think it would be a good idea to argue with his husband on this point. Besides as long as it wasn't pink he could live with it.

"So Harry have you guys decided on a name for the baby?" Ron asked.

"We like Shiloh for a fist name and maybe Nicholas for a second name." Harry said to him the man smiled. "We haven't made a final decision on names yet since we still have some way to go, it would be bad luck to make those kind of decisions just at this moment in time." Harry said to him the guys shrugged.

"Not Sirius then." Sirius teased.

"No I am sick of the Sirius jokes." Harry said to him every one laughed.

"You can never get tired of those gags they are classics." Sirius said to him with a grin on his face.

"Maybe forty years ago." Harry said to him.

"Harry this fight it…" Hermione started.

"For one day Hermione I would like to forget about that." Harry said to her. "We can worry about the newborn army tomorrow okay." Harry said to him. "I don't think we need to destroy a very good day with bad thoughts of what is to come do you." Harry said to her she shook her head.

"Do you think we should rescue Seth?" Ron asked.

"No he would run for the hills if the girls decided to take their conversation to far." Harry said to him.

"Who will organise the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Alice." Emmett said to her. "If any one can organise this day perfectly she can." Emmett added.

"I don't think that we can come up with a better idea, I'll talk to Seth tomorrow." Harry said to them. "See what he thinks about that." Harry told them. "Though I think Emily and some of the girls from the tribe will wish to have some say in the wedding, such as Leah and Jakes sisters quite possibly will want a say as well." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Why would they want a say?" Hermione asked.

"Well Leah because his her little brother and Jakes sisters, well Seth is like a younger brother to them as well." Harry said to her.

"Oh right, what about you guys?" she asked.

"We will have final ok on everything they want to do for the wedding." Harry added. "This will not be a complete rail road ran by the ladies in our lives." Harry told them.

"You hope." Emmett said to him.

"It will not happen." Harry said to him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**Well this is chapter 18 for you all to read… I hope you enjoy it… this may not be what you were hoping to read… but I hope you like it anyway. Please review or I will be very sad and no one likes a sad me, I do crazy things.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Final Preparations

.Chapter 19: Final Preparation

The first sign that they had that things would be going south was an attack on a nearby town, six teens had been killed completely drained of blood. Harry and his friends had been put on high alert, preps for the final battle were well under way. They had picked a place away from the town and from the people of the town to make a stand. They'd found a good place to keep Bella, Seth and James had been taken to one of the Potter houses in another country, their was no sense in them being in any danger while this was going on.

Seth had been livid about this when Harry had told him where he was going and why, the pregnant teen still believed that he could be of use to them in the fight that was to come. The argument that followed between the married couple, could be heard through out the house by any one whether they were human or not. Seth had finally gone with Neville for company, Neville as much as every body loved him was no good in a fight. This way the two who weren't in the position to be the most help in a fight were safe, the other Humans were given the same option with the exception of Bella. Harry had told the girl in question though as much as he had wanted to get her out of harms way, if she wasn't near the battlefield the Vampires probably wouldn't show up at all.

Harry lead the wizards through the routine of booby trapping the clearing they had chosen for their final stand. They keyed the traps to Vampires but they made sure the traps were set to not go off if the Cullen's stepped on them or hit their proximity sensors. The Vampires were coming here expecting to slaughter some people. What they didn't know was that their was a potential army waiting for them when they got here. Thanks to Alice they had time to get ready for this, dig in for the fight, prepare the battlefield the way they wanted it.

"We need to set up a boundary line, activate once we are all inside, then when the Vamps trip it bam." Harry said to Nicholas who was staring at him strangely.

"There is the issue that if we aren't all here by the time they get here, we may not be able to activate the boundary line." Nicholas said to him Harry nodded.

"But if we are all here this might give us an advantage and take some of them out in the process." Harry said to him. "It is a long shot but its better than what we have." Harry said to him.

"Lets get it set up then what do you need?" Nicholas asked.

"I need someone to follow me round the boundary I set up marking it out, I'll use my magic to set the trap up." Harry said to him.

"And what is the trap?" Nicholas asked.

"It'll be explosive." Harry told him he chuckled.

Soon enough Harry and Sam were walking the boundary line, Sam drawing what he knew to be a circle of sorts, Harry was chanting as he went it was one very long spell that he was casting Sam knew that for damn sure. If the power Harry available to him was any indication and the size of this circle they were drawing was any indication, then this spell he was casting would be incredible to watch and agony for who ever was stupid enough to activate it.

In this case some new born vampires if they were really lucky.

Sam watched in fascination as Harry cast the spell, he'd known that his friend and the father of his godson was powerful, but he had no idea that one man could do this kind of spell on his own. Harry never showed himself to be anywhere close to this kind of level of power.

They were about half way round the circle they were drawing when Harry staggered, Sam went to help but Harry held up a hand and continued on with the spell that he was casting. Sam suspected he knew why the man had staggered he most have been using a hell of a lot of power to do this spell, he was wearing himself out. Whether this was a sensible idea or not it didn't matter, Sam knew better than to stop Harry doing this, he would probably not get a second chance at the spell.

It took another two hours of casting to complete the circle, by the time the spell was done Harry could barely stand, Sam grabbed a hold of his friend before he did actually collapse, "I need some help over here." Sam yelled calling attention to Harry's current situation. Nicholas and Rose soon came over with Sirius and Carlisle all of them could see that Sam was now carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked.

"He collapsed after finishing the casting." Sam said to him Rose walked over to her son and cast a diagnostic charm.

"Magical exhaustion." Rose told them. "That was one hell of a spell he just cast around this battlefield." Rose said to them.

"I should call Seth." Remus said Sam shook his head.

"No the last thing that Harry would want is Seth back here right now." Sam said to him. "And believe me whether or not there is a battle about to take place here, if Seth knows how far Harry has pushed himself to far magically he will come back here and Neville is no where near as powerful as he needs to be to stop a pissed of shape shifter trying to get to his mate." Sam said to them.

"He would want to know." Sirius said to him.

"Harry will be awake after a good nights sleep, I might remind you that Harry won't thank you for bringing Seth home until after this is over." Nicholas said to them. "Lets get him back up to the house." Nicholas said to them.

Hptwhptw

Nicholas was accurate some fifteen hours after he lost consciousness Harry woke up with a stinker of a headache laying in his bed. Almost as instinct he turned over to see whether Seth was their and groaned as he was reminded that he had sent his husband away to be safe from this fight. He heard a cough from his bedside and turned over to look at who was in his bedroom.

"I see you finally woke up." Sirius said to him.

"My head is killing me so save the lectures." Harry said to him Sirius smiled at him.

"What you did was insane but did you get it all done?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah sort of." Harry said to him as Carlisle came into the room.

"I am glad to see your awake." Carlisle said to him.

"No lectures doc?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Not today, I don't need to tell you what you did was dangerous, you already know it was." Carlisle said to him with a smile on his face. "How do you feel?" Carlisle asked him.

"I feel okay besides the headache." Harry said to him.

"I can give you something for that." Billy said as he wheeled into the room. "Courtesy of the reservations resident healer, he told me to tell you that you're an idiot." Billy said to him Harry grinned at him and nodded his head.

"Thanks for that Billy, I hang out with this lot so I have to be slightly unhinged." Harry said to him Billy laughed merrily at this.

"You make a good point sometimes these wolves need to be muzzled for their own good." Billy said to him Sam growled playfully at the two of them.

"Watch your tongue boy." Sam said to Harry who laughed.

"I promise to try." Harry said to him with a smile. "So how long do I have to stay in this bed?" Harry asked them.

"A couple of days." Nicholas said to him.

"Now would you like to tell me whether what you did was worth it?" Sam asked him.

"It was, but there is a drawback." Harry said to him.

"What?" Nicholas said to him.

"I couldn't key the Cullen's into it, I didn't have enough power left to complete that side of it. If I activate that ring and one of you is outside it when I do, your not getting in until one of the other Vampires activates it." Harry said to them.

"What happens if we activate it?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't expect the person who does to survive it." Harry said to him. "It will explode outwards blowing any vampire to smithereens within two hundred foot, so best to give it a four hundred foot wide birth if you are on the outside just in case." Harry said to him. "It won't kill anything else, but it will kill Vampires." Harry said to them.

"I will let the others know." Carlisle said to him.

"I'm sorry I could not finish that side of it." Harry said to him.

"You did your best Harry, that is all any of us could ask, if this circle gives us an edge you should activate it regardless of whether one of us is on the outside or not." Carlisle said to him Harry nodded his head though people could see he would be loath to do that. "This is not the situation where you should be worrying about our well being, if someone is outside that circle and you hear the warning sound coming, then you activate that circle." Carlisle said to him.

"There is just one problem with that." Harry said Carlisle said to him. "Their won't be a colour line to tell them its their if they get to close boom." Harry said to him Carlisle nodded. "Once I completed the magic the line the boundary line disappeared. It would have been to much of a give away if the circle had remained." Harry said to him.

"I understand." Carlisle said to him. "Now every one out you need to rest." Carlisle said to every body Harry groaned.

"Does Seth know?" Harry asked.

"Do you see him here right now?" Sam asked Harry shook his head. "Then no he doesn't, your going to have to tell him when he gets back however." Sam said to him.

"I plan on doing that anyway." Harry said to him.

"Sleep." Sirius said to him.

Hptwhptw

Seth and Neville were enjoying the sun where they were trying to forget about what was going on back home, Seth was worried sick about his pack and about Harry, but he was more concerned about what might happen to Jacob. Alice had seen him badly hurt by something she didn't know what, what if this was the fight that he got hurt in. Why did he have to be pregnant, he should be out there with his pack helping in this fight. They needed all hands on deck for this.

"Thinking bad thoughts about Harry again?" Neville asked him as he sat down next to Seth on his own beach chair.

"I just want to be able to help my pack and husband." Seth said to him.

"You are, we both are, we'd both be a distraction to them when they need to be focused now more than ever." Neville said to him.

"I know that but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Seth said to him Neville chuckled.

Hptwhptw

A couple of days later Alice gave them all the message that they were due at some point in the next twelve hours. Bella was taken up to the ridge where she and Edward would remain hidden for the start of the battle. They had sentry's in the shape of the wolves looking out for the Vampires in question, Harry was sat up in the branches of an old oak tree a pair of magical binoculars attached to his face scanning the horizon, he was at the boundary line ready to do what he needed to do. He was the only one who actually knew it was there, his magic could feel the pull of the stuff he had cast already. The battle field they had chosen was littered with traps keyed to the new borns and not the Cullens. This was the biggest piece of magic of the lot but he could not have keyed the Cullens in, it would have killed him to do that.

Harry heard the howl coming from the east and jumped down it was an unmistakable sound of one of the shifters a warning he turned his eyes to the east and whistled it was time. This was what they had been waiting for, Harry jumped down and tried to get a head count make sure the Vampires on their side were accounted for. The two he couldn't see were Rosalie and Edward, apparently Edward was still with Bella, where the hell was Rosalie.

He didn't have time to think about this however he put his hand on the boundary line said a pray to what ever god may be listening right at that very moment.

"If you're a vampire and your not one of them your not getting in right now." Harry said to himself as he drew his wand and headed to his friends and family.

"Rosalie isn't here." Emmett said to him.

"I couldn't wait any longer." Harry said to him Emmett nodded moodily.

Hptwhptw

Rosalie was running she was coming from the north west, she had to get back before Harry activated that damn ring of magic of his or she would be out of the fight. She had no idea how long she had left but she knew she couldn't be that far ahead of the Vampires that they were meant to be fighting. Their was an explosion of sound as she was thrown backwards, screaming as she went… she had been to late Harry had activated the ring… her last thoughts were off Emmett and that she was to late. She had let her husband and mate down.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay I know that you guys are going to be mad with me on how I ended this chapter… sorry you can send me your hate for this chapter only… just keep it clean. Your notice that this chapter was shorter than anything, that I have written before now chapters wise. Its about 2400 words long length wise, next chapter is the big test. I don't usually do combat scenes very well, so if this next one is crappy be sure to you know put it down to my hating combat scenes.


	20. Chapter 20: The hardest thing to do

Chapter 20: The Hardest thing to do in life is live in it

The explosion rocked those inside the circle, a couple of the wizards were thrown to the ground, every body in the circle watched in shocked awe as the ring of fire flew outwards, it seemed to take forever to stop the Vampires who had been part of the first wave were blown to smithereens by the first volley. They didn't even know what had hit them, it was that fast, their was no time to register pain before their existence was snuffed out.

This did not however stop the Vampires that followed them from coming at them, it did however give the rest of them the edge in the fight. Harry shifted into what was unmistakably a Welsh green, batting two Vampires that had decided to try and jump on his back with his tail sending them sailing through the air landing in a ditch made by their own bodies. It didn't stop them for long but the huge hundred foot span of wings sent the dragon sailing into the air before they had time to try the same tactic again. The wizarding community would have a hard time covering that up in the morning.

Harry's first use of his form was to destroy a vampire just a little to close to Jacob, Jacob who was in wolf form looked up at him and he was sure he caught a smile on the wolves face if that was even possible. From up here he could survey the battle field, and keep an eye on any one heading in the direction of where Bella was currently hidden with Edward. He could head them off before they got there if he was fast enough, which wasn't hard when you were as big as he currently was and flying. Harry shot a ball of fire, well it was more like a puff of fire halling arse on another Vampire.

This was going to get pretty boring if he stayed up here for to much longer. He would have to get in there mix it up and have some fun.

Harry swooped in to the battle once more and was soon back in Human form, firing of curse after curse at the Vampires, he could slow them down long enough for the others to finish the job. Throwing fireballs in this close a quarters he would hurt some one pretty badly. Harry's magical reserves were higher than the people on the battlefield.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on any of them heading towards you know what." Emmett said to him as he passed.

"Yeah but then I would be missing out on this." Harry said to him with a grin on his face as he threw a curse at a rapidly approaching Vampire. "They aren't very smart are they?" Harry asked him with a grin on his face. "If they were, they'd avoid me like the black plague." Harry said as he fireballed the same Vampire.

Harry spotted Seamus in a whole world of trouble shifting into his cheetah form he sprang into an all out run, avoiding one attack to get to Seamus, he was soon back in human form and cursing the crap out of said Vampire.

"No one and I mean no one, attacks my friends you get me bitch. This is where I draw the line, if you are stupid enough to start this war, I am the one who is going to end it." Harry snapped the Vampire was slowly turning to ashes through his grip and pure anger. "I am sick of this do you hear me up there." Harry screamed to the heavens.

"Stupid human." someone said from not to far away Seamus had the where with all to curse the Vampire sending it flying away from them.

"Harry the Vampire is long since dead." Seamus rasped out.

Harry walked back to him and bent down, "How you doing?" he asked the man with a smile.

"My throat feels like someone was trying to throttle me." Seamus said to him.

"You're an animagus right?" Harry said to him the man nodded. "I need you to get to Edward and I need you to get their quickly, he needs to be ready for company and I need you to help him out up there." Harry said to him Seamus nodded. "Go now they may brake that line soon." Harry said to him the man nodded and was gone with a loud pop.

Hptwhptw

The battle was dying down their were few Vampires left in the new born army, and word was that Victoria and her second were dead. Harry could see Emmett frantically searching for Rosalie while the wolves were finishing the last of the new borns off. Harry couldn't say why but he had a really bad feeling about that. Rosalie hadn't made it to the fight and she would have been here if she could have been. So she had either been capture or something so much worse.

Harry caught sight of Jacob fighting a Vampire on his own, the guys were to far away to do anything about it and so was he, even if he shifted he couldn't get there quickly. "JACOB." Sirius shouted temporarily distracting Jacob from the fight that he was in Harry couldn't say what he was thing out loud. Their was a scream from Jacob as the Vampire crushed him, the flash of a memory that Alice had seen coming into reality in stark contrast.

Harry raced forward to get to his friend, he was one of the last to arrive, as he bent down to help out his friend. Jacob had reverted to his Human form and was currently screaming the agony his friend was in was heart wrenching. Harry ran his hand through the boys hair, "You just had to do something completely and utterly insane didn't you." Harry said to him.

"Harry your form." Sirius said to him.

"My tears would heal his bones in all sorts of bad ways." Harry said to him Sirius winced then Harry cuffed him. "You distracted him by the way, your yelling out his name was not a great idea." Harry said to him Sirius looked ashamed.

"I was worried." Sirius said to him.

"Harry you and the wolves need to get out of here the Vulturi will be here shortly." Alice said to him Harry stood up to look at her properly.

"No." Harry said simply. "If they want to start a fight after taking care of a problem that they should have dealt with, I'll personally kick their asses and take pleasure in it at that." Harry said to her the Vampires all looked at him. "Sam take Jake back up to the house, I need a few of the guys here to help look for Rosalie." Harry said to him.

"Done." Jared said to him. "They deserve our help." Jared said to Sam.

"I need four of you to help me get him up to the house." Sam said to the wolves.

"Harry they could kill you all." Carlisle said to him.

"I seriously doubt that." Harry said to him as the wolves who were leaving left. "Besides Rosalie is still missing." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Jacob had been gone from the battle field for maybe five minutes when the Vulturi arrived well four of them, Harry thought it strange and staged that the four of them arrived only after the deed had been done. Alice had said they had been following the actions of the army in Seattle for some time, so it crossed his mind that they may not have the best interests of the group at heart. Who was he kidding they were red eyed Vampires, they either wanted you dead or they wanted you under there thumb.

"You have Humans with you Carlisle." Jane sneered at them.

"Actually where wizards and you might want to show some respect, before I bet it in to you." Harry sneered not in the mood for her fun and games.

"Watch your tongue Human or shall I cut it out." Felix said to him with a growl Harry opened up his left palm, concentrating for a moment he summoned a ball of fire which grew in size before he sent it to stand in front of Felix.

"I'd re think that strategy Vampire if I were you, of course if you're an idiot and wish to pick a fight go ahead. Your be dead before you can move more than a foot." Harry said to them. "We've known you've been watching this situation since it started, so I find it odd that a group apparently so powerful that all fear them. Should be cowards and shy away from battle, of course it might be that you wanted to kill the victors or some such idiocy." Harry said to them.

"It is not our place…" Jane started Harry snorted. "It is not our…" Harry chuckled this time.

"Please that excuse would only work if you were not here right now, you came so we both know you could have got involved. No what you wanted here is not a fight, at least you did not want a fair fight." Harry said to her. "Bare in mind I killed Voldemort and I have just helped to bring down an army of new borns, before you decide to try and take me out little girl. You don't have half the power you think you do." Harry said to her.

"Why is she still Human?" Alec snarled pointing at Bella.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern leech." Harry said to him. "When and if she is changed will not be dictated by you or your silly little masters." Harry added.

"We are the royal family, it is…" Jane started.

"Are you foolish enough to believe that you are their children?" Harry asked her with a smirk.

"They will be most interested to learn that you have werewolves in your group. Here was I thinking you could fall no lower than you have already Carlisle." Alec sneered at the blond male Vampire Harry giggled.

"Oh man you must have been a muggle when you were turned." Harry said laughing now. "Seriously you can't see that they are shape shifters and not werewolves?" Harry asked.

"They are one in the same and they should all be put down, like the vermin that they are." Jane snarled Harry growled now. "Oh look the human wizard is a wolf lover." Jane said laughing cruelly. "Apologise or we will come here and kill your little friends.

"Don't make me make an example of you missy, you may try to look and act evil, but I thought the biggest threat to our world and won. Beside him you're a rank amateur, I'd de fang you but I wouldn't know what to do with your fangs besides make a necklace." Harry said to her amusedly.

"Harry maybe this is a bad idea." Carlisle said.

"Yes listen to Carlisle before we kill you Human." Alec sneered.

"Now that I would like to see." Harry said to him. "You have no idea who I am do you?" Harry said to them.

"No one of importance." Jane sneered.

Harry smiled at the woman with evil intent in his eyes, "I am going to send you back with a message for your little friends in Italy." Harry said to them.

"I knew you would see sense." Alec said to him.

"Oh no just Jane here." Harry said to him. "Forks is protected, if you ever step foot inside the boundaries of this town again, I'll wipe the floor with you." Harry said to her them produced two more fireballs sending them in front of Alec and the silent one. "Be glad I am letting you live." Harry said to her.

"What do you think your doing Harry? Let them go." Hermione said to him.

"Not today." Harry said and flicked his hand the three fireballs surrounded the male Vampires as their screams filled the field.

"Your pay this for this." Jane screamed. "Put a stop to this now or you die." Jane yelled.

"You had your chance to be civil about this little lady, you're the one who chose to pick a fight with me." Harry said to her.

The three Vampires next to her were soon reduced to cinders, Jane who had finally come to her senses charged at Harry who dodged the first punch before launching spells of his own Harry smirked at the woman as he worked to keep his distance while cursing the living daylights out of her. Finally the woman gave up trying to kill him and vowed silently that he would pay for killing her brother.

"This isn't over." Jane snarled before she fled the clearing.

"Well that was fun." Emmett muttered.

"You should not have spoken for all of us." Hermione snapped. "Where was your compassion?" she demanded.

"I used the last of it by not killing her." Harry said to her. "I know you think I didn't need to do what I did Hermione. Trust me when I say I did, a statement needed to be made and it was." Harry said to her. "They won't bother us for a while." Harry said to her.

"But they will be back thanks to you." Hermione snapped.

"Maybe Hermione." Carlisle said to her. "But I think that they were coming here to kill us, I assume that this was your conclusion as well Harry?" Carlisle said to him Harry nodded.

"I get the feeling the reason why they didn't get involved in the fight, was to see whether or not we survived then to kill who they could if they could. Failing that going back and reporting you for working with werewolves would have brought the Vulturi down here in full, I don't know why they want you all dead but I think that is a fair bet, that its exactly what they want." Harry said to him Carlisle nodded. "Carlisle, Jake needs you we can start the search for Rosalie." Harry said to him Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"Harry." Hermione started.

"I know and its okay Hermione you have a right to be angry, I want peace as much as you do believe me I do." Harry said to her she smiled. "Maybe we can have a year or two before they come back for round two." Harry said to her.

"Maybe." Hermione said to him with a smile.

"We should spread out and start the search." Alice said to them.

Hptwhptw

Harry knew within an hour of starting their search that they would find very little of Rosalie if anything, if she had been alive they would have found her by now. He had started with the ashes of the Vampires who were taken out by his ring of fire. It was as good a place as any to start, Emmett was further a field than he was. The wolves couldn't catch her scent any more than the vampires could, which to Harry could mean only one thing. The woman had not survived, likely taken out by the first explosion of combat, Harry sighed as he bent down to the ground in front, rifling through another pile of ash. He was away from the rest of the pile of ashes he had found so far. This one was on its own, he found something hard and metallic in the ashes.

Pulling it free he sighed sadly, standing up again he whistled to the others, this was a wedding band. It could be one of the new borns but he didn't know, he had never seen the ring before, the others raced to him. Emmett was shaking his head violently as he saw Harry standing over a pile of ash, he pasted the ring to Alice who gave a small nod before handing it to Emmett.

Harry caught the man before he hit the floor dry sobs racking his body, Harry drew him into his arms comfortable holding the man. Emmett's family watched the big man dissolve in front of their very eyes. None of them had ever seen Emmett like this, but who could blame him his mate was dead. Soon enough the man pulled away from Harry rage in his eyes as he shoved Harry away from him.

"You did this, that damn ring of yours. She is dead and it is your fault, stay the fuck away from me Potter." Emmett snarled turning his back on Harry. "I will make you pay for this." Emmett snarled.

"Emmett this wasn't Harry's fault." Jasper said to him.

"No Jasper its okay." Harry said to him. "I need to get back to Jacobs any how." Harry said before a loud pop and he was gone.

Hptwhptw

Harry's arrival outside the Black house was met by the screams of Jacob inside the house, Harry saw Sirius being comforted by Remus while Paul was taking care of Billy who wasn't fairing much better. He hadn't gone straight there he had gone home for a stiff drink, he approached his godfather who was shaking badly.

"Harry did you find Rosalie?" Sam asked Harry nodded.

"The ashes her body left behind." Harry said to him. "Emmett is a mess right now." Harry said to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"His bones reset themselves in the positions they were broken or crushed." Remus said to him. "They are having to re-break the bones and set them right." Remus said to him Harry nodded his head still feeling numb at the events of the last hour.

Soon enough they were up in Jacob's room who was laying on the bed sweating profusely.

"Harry its over?" Jacob asked. As Harry slumped into the comfortable chair.

"Yes." Harry said to him.

"Rosalie?" he asked Harry shook his head sadly. "Emmett is pretty pissed of with me at the moment, she was taken out before the battle even began, her ring and some ashes were all that was left." Harry said to him.

"I have to see him." Jacob said trying to sit down Harry pushed him back down to the bed.

"You sir are going no where." Harry said to him. "You need to rest so don't make me stun your sorry ass." Harry told him.

"But." Jacob started.

"Jake you can't help him right now, he needs his family." Harry said to him. "When your able to get out of that bed with out doing more harm to yourself maybe." Harry said to him Sirius was nodding his head at the boy.

"Harry is right." Sirius said to him.

"Now if your excuse me I need to go send word to Seth and Neville that they can come home." Harry said to them.

He got up and walked to the door of the room he looked back at them as he opened the door and smiled sadly at the three men in the room. Losing Rosalie had been hard on him, he had told every one of them of the risks that the ring posed. It had been all he could do to warn them, Rosalie must not have known that it had gone active. Had she been the one to set of the ward itself, Harry winced as he closed the door. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, they knew that their was no words of comfort that could be said to Harry or Emmett for what had happened today.

Harry had been the one to cast the ring, Carlisle had been the one to insist that he activate it regardless of whether every one on their side was inside the ring it self before the battle was about to start. It had cost Harry a friend and someone he had cared about, Emmett was in all kinds of a mess right now for entirely different reasons.

Remus and Jacob heard the sobs from their godson and best friend respectively before the front door to the house closed.

"They will be okay." Jacob said though none of them could be sure that was true.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Okay another chapter done, I had a real hard time writing this chapter… I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with it for quite a while… then when I came to writing it, it took me forever to write it out. Anyway this is chapter 20 and I know that some of you will love to know. That we have now surpassed 20000 hit's and a hundred reviews. Review this chapter or else no cookie dough for you. _


	21. Chapter 21: A Christmas of Change

AUTHORS NOTE: _Hey guys as your read in this chapter, there is a large time jump, leaving the events of the last chapter in the past. I know that some of you may have wanted a continuous plot with no gaps. The truth is that if I had done all of this back to back, it would have been to much for any normal people to go through. Now some of you may feel that Harry and his friends are far from normal but its not really true. This allows us to pick up the plot for the next part of this story with the kids a little more developed than they would have been. This story has at least one more part of it to go, I have no idea how many chapters this part will have. There maybe two or three more parts to come, they will all come under the same story. I have no plan to break this up into sequels so deal with it guys. _

_Review the story please. Its that big button so many people miss at the bottom of each chapter. _

Chapter 21: A Christmas of change

_A year and a half later_

The world didn't heal in a day hell it didn't heal in a week, Harry and his friends had been at peace with the world for more than a year and a half. Emmett had gone for a hike into the mountains a month after the death of Rosalie, as yet he had not returned, Alice had assured them that he would come back when the time was right for him. All attempts to send letters and make contact with the big vampire had gone unanswered.

Seth had been the most hard hit by this, he had tried to extend an olive branch of friendship to Emmett. Just before he disappeared Seth had felt that he was getting through to Emmett, the man was on the list to be godfather to their second child before he disappeared. They had planned for two, it had been decided before the battle in that field, Jacob had finally fallen pregnant it February of this year. Sirius and Remus had been over the moon, the news that the three of them were trying to make it as a trio had been a welcome to surprise to every one. Harry was pleased that his godfathers were finally finding happiness in their lives.

While Harry's own children were two nearly three and sixteenth months old, James could usually be witnessed speaking a mile a minute. Shiloh their youngest was walking about and a danger to every one around him and himself. He was faster than any one thought possible for a kid his age, and if he wanted something his magic usually summoned it. So Harry and Seth had both taken hits to the head from bottles to frying pans with bacon in them. All the people who had fled England still lived in and around Forks, none of them however still lived in the Potter house hold. Nicholas and Rose had moved out of the house and out of Forks however, they were working on ways to destabilise the British ministry who were in the process of rounding up any one who was a danger to their society. It was like Germany all over again, except these morons had wands, and no brains of their own to speak of.

"Shiloh Jacob Potter you do not take daddies wand." Harry growled at his son who was holding his wand in his grubby little fingers with a huge grin on his face. Harry bent down and retrieved his wand from the boy. "No more summoning from you mister." Harry said as he lifted his son into his arms and carried him to his play pen. "If your good I'll let you play with your brother, for now why don't you play with your things." Harry said to the boy who pouted as Harry passed him his plushie. Shiloh's thumb shot into his mouth as he pulled the wolf into his body. "Good boy." Harry said.

"Daddy." James yelled as he came running into the room just in front of Seth and Jacob. "Its Jawob." the boy said to him.

"So I see." Harry said to him before hugging Jacob who was grimacing at the mutilation of his first name. "He'll get their eventually, just remember his not three yet and your survive." Harry said to him Jacob smiled at this. "Where is my gorgeous little god daughter?" Harry asked him Jacob grinned at this.

"Where do you think?" Jacob said to him.

"Sirius is hogging her again I see." Harry said to him Jacob laughed.

"Hey she is my daughter." Sirius said to him.

"Yes unfortunately she is." Harry said to him Jacob smiled as Sirius made an indignant smile. "Now why don't you relinquish her to me for some much needed cuddle time with her godfather." Harry said to them.

"Fine but I want her back." Sirius said with a grin.

"No I was thinking that Seth and I would raise her and kill you three." Harry said to him as he gently took his god daughter from her fathers arms, Sirius was surprised how well his godson came to being a parent. Knowing the kind of start to childhood that Harry had had at the hands of the Dursley's, he was always surprised by the gentleness Harry showed.

Harry had gained thirty pounds through working out he was more muscular now than he had ever been, so the baby looked tiny in his arms.

"Hey their Sarah baby girl." Harry said.

The baby girl had her mothers looks (Jakes, thankfully she had his hair to.), apart from his own children, Harry thought the girl was just about the most gorgeous baby he had ever laid eyes upon. Harry smiled down at her and he knew that the smile he got back was nothing more than gas that the little girl had.

"How's the nappy changing going?" Harry asked them.

"I have barfed twice this week." Jacob said to him.

"It gets better after the first one, Seth is a seasoned pro now." Harry said to him. "He knows that he needs to hold his breath when changing Shi's diaper." Harry said to him. "James was like an atomic bomb when you opened up his diaper for the first year of his life." Harry said to them they laughed.

"We remember." Sirius said to him.

"You missed half the fun Sirius I promise you." Harry said to him.

"Dada out." Shiloh demanded.

"No young man, you will stay in your pen." Harry said to him when the boy look like he was going to ball his eyes out Harry growled as he looked at Seth who looked ready to pick him up. "Baby he needs to understand that he doesn't always get what he wants, this is also so he knows that his fathers wand is off limits." Harry said to Seth who sighed.

"If you didn't let him near it…" Remus started Harry levelled a glare at the man.

"My son summons things to him he wants with magic Remus, go figure." Harry said to him. "Letting him get near it isn't an issue, letting him use his magic to get what he wants is." Harry said to him Remus nodded his understanding. "You guys have all this kind of stuff to come and from what I hear, the girls are worse than boys." Harry said to them they all grimaced at this news. "Well she is going to have to be strong, she's the only girl that the pack has produced as yet." Harry said to them.

In the last year or so two more children besides Sarah and Shiloh had been born, the twins Sam and Emily had had about six months ago were both boys. The twins were identical in every way right down to the button shaped birthmarks on their butt cheeks. Harry and Seth had apparently started a baby boom when Shiloh had been born.

"Coffee Harry?" Seth asked.

"Yes please honey." Harry said to him.

"How do you guys cope in this big old house on your own?" Jacob asked.

Though the three men were rich in their own right, they lived in a modest five bedroom place about three miles away from Harry and Seth. It was more than big enough for them to handle. Harry and Seth shared looks before Harry answered them. "We have lots of parties none of rich you guys are ever invited to." Harry said to them with a grin.

"And you two are way to old for those kind of parties." Seth said.

"Now you just wait a darn…" Sirius started but Harry could not hold it back any more and rolled up laughing as he looked at the three men. "Your joshing with us again aren't you." Sirius said Seth chuckled but gave a nod that Harry seemed incapable of giving right at that very moment in time. "I will get you back for this later, when your not holding my daughter in your arms." Sirius said to him Harry poked his tongue out at the man,.

"So you guys must have heard that Emmett is back in town." Jacob said figuring that they would have been the first to know this besides the Cullen's. Though from the shocked looks on their faces he had been very wrong about this and this caused him to blush.

"No, when did he get back?" Harry asked him.

"About a week ago apparently, the Cullens have kept him at the house until yesterday apparently. He dropped by the house with Jasper and Edward." Jacob said to him.

The talk turned sour at this, Harry who had gone through the whole blaming himself for what had happened to Rosalie. He'd not been able to apologise to Emmett, the few times that he had tried to talk to the man before he had left. Had almost lead to fights, it was only thanks to Edward and Jasper that those fights had been averted. It was obvious that Harry had been racked with guilt over Rosalie's death, that he had wanted to do all that he could to heal the rift between them. The trouble was Emmett was not in the right state of mind for that to happen.

Hptwhptw

Harry's drive up to the Cullen house was a fast one, the group had been planning to leave as of recently, the place had held to many bad memories for all of them. They thought that Emmett would find them after they moved anyway, if he came here the pack and Harry's friends would tell him where they had went. Whether those plans would change now that Emmett was back he wasn't entirely sure, he hoped so, who cared if the people in the town grew suspicious seriously what were likely to do about it. Not a hell of a lot in his opinion.

Harry pulled his car to a stop in front of the glass front door to the house climbing out of it he walked to the house, the door was open before he could get to it however, Emmett stood in the door way so he was a little shocked and flailing as he fell on his as from Harry's punch. The magically hardened fist had the desired effect Harry had wanted, the Vampires in the house watched as Harry stepped over the threshold of the house in shock.

"If you ever do this to Seth again. I.e. leave without saying a word to him or me, I.e. wait two whole days after coming back to make contact with him I will kick the living daylights out of you. Don't even think that these people you call family will help you with dealing with me either." Harry snarled as Emmett tried to get back to his feet again Harry knocked him back down. "Do you understand?" he snarled a little more.

"Yes." Emmett groaned out as he sat up again Harry offered him his hand which was accepted. As soon as the man was on his feet Harry drew him into a hug, it had been like missing a member of his own family. Emmett stiffened for a moment before returning the hug in full.

"Its good to have you back." Harry said to him.

"You called your son Shiloh?" Emmett demanded.

"Its better than calling him Emmett." Harry said to him with a smile. "Besides technically Shi's name was chosen by Seth not me." Harry said to him. "Anyway it works for him." Harry said to him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Emmett said to him.

"Take a walk with me." Harry said to him Emmett smiled.

They both figured that this was a conversation that they should have in private, rather than in the entire family. Walking out the back of the house and in to the large expansive back garden, they were soon in an area of privacy that was away from prying ears.

"Where exactly did you run off to?" Harry asked the teen vampire.

"I went all over the place, I spent some time in England working with the underground resistance." Emmett said to him. "You wouldn't believe how well organised they are over there right now." Emmett said to him.

"Oh I would, they can organise quite well when they want to." Harry said to him.

"What did I miss?" Emmett asked.

"Well you missed the birth of my second child and his christening at Easter." Harry said to him. "So you missed out on being his godfather, which is something that both Seth and I wanted to have you there for." Harry said to him. "Its been quiet here, no reparations from the Vulturi yet, I think they are licking the wounds that I have inflicted on them. They will think twice before coming here again." Harry added.

"But your sure that they will come back?" he asked.

"Oh yes they will come back, they will want to get even with us for what I did to three of their own." Harry said to him. "They won't be able to let that slide it is like a personal insult to them." Harry said Emmett nodded. "But we are ready, the people involved in the last battle are spread out among the town, we have early warning systems in place, if they show up here we will know about it before they know we know that we know they are here. If that makes sense." Harry said to him.

"Your parents moved out of their home?" he asked.

"I believe that they want to go back to Miami." Harry said to him. "They know that I don't need them to make decisions for me any more, but they still want to see the grandchildren as often as their schedules allow." Harry said to him. "I've slow been taking over the running of the US branch of the business anyway, within the next year I will be in full control of that." Harry said to him.

"Do you know anything about financial backing the resistance has been getting from over seas. The English are spitting furballs that they can't track down and arrest the leaders." Emmett asked him with a knowing smile.

"They wouldn't be able to track down their base of operations it keeps moving." Harry said to him.

"I know but how the hell do you know that?" Emmett asked him.

"Because I am helping them, I have been supplying them with muggle weapons. Pure bloods never expect them, and they'll never use them. None of their magical shields can protect them from projectiles that are to fast to see with the naked eye at close range. I here that the auror's are having particular problems with snipers?" Harry said to him.

"How much did you spend on the resistance last year?" Emmett asked him.

"About ten million dollars, not a lot, they have purebloods in the resistance who are helping with the funding." Harry said to him. "My proximity to them could get them a lot of them killed. So I have a few people who can get the money to them, without fear of getting killed." Harry informed him. "As a side effect they all have emergency port keys the English can't trace." he added.

"Damn do the American ministry of magic know?" Emmett asked.

"About thirty percent of the rest of their funding is coming from this government, the minister and I both agree that we need to get Lucius Malfoy out of power before he becomes as big a problem as Hitler did in the forties. We don't need interment camps, and there is the threat that he may start targeting muggles. That is when we have a real big ball game, we can't protect wizarding England if that happens." Harry said to him.

"You make a good point." Emmett said to him.

"I had planned on going over there myself and helping, but if I am honest I have two small children and a husband to cope with. I have the Vulturi hanging over my head like a bad sickness, when I know that they are no longer a threat then I'll go help them if I have to." Harry said to him.

"The English have been quiet for a while now, maybe it will settle down on that front." Emmett said to him.

"You don't believe that any more than I do." Harry said to him Emmett nodded. "So how are you holding up?" Harry asked him.

"It was a little ruff for a while there." Emmett said to him. "I said something's to you that I am not to proud of." Emmett said to him Harry slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, at the time I was mad as hell about it. You were grieving for your soul mate and I know that is no easy thing to do. I would be lost with out Seth and my kids. Losing Rosalie was hard on all of us, some more than others." Harry said to him with a smile. "But we were here for you Emmett and I can't say that all of us weren't hurt when you upped and left while this was going on." Harry said to him. "I would be a little worried about what Seth is going to do to you when you come down for dinner tonight." Harry said to him.

"Why the invite then?" he asked.

"Because Seth will come up here personally and rip you a new one if your not there tonight." Harry said to him. "Tell your family that it's a big get together and they are all invited." Harry said to him Emmett nodded.

"Jacob had a kid to right?" Emmett asked.

"Sarah she's about a month old now." Harry said to him. "And she gorgeous." Harry admitted. "She has three doting dads to go with it to." Harry said to him.

"Poor little girl." Emmett said to him Harry laughed.

"That has been said more than once." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"No other children to talk about yet though right?" Emmett asked.

"Hermione is up the duff with her and Ron's first child." Harry said to him. "That's a woman I really feel sorry for, she is going to be surrounded by red heads for the rest of her life. Arthur Weasley and Sue Clearwater married this summer." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "So I have a Weasley for a father in law now anyway." Harry said to him. "The twins are dating a couple of girls they met when they were in Seattle." Harry informed him. "Sam and Emily have twin boys as well, you can play spot the difference." Harry said to him.

"Now that sounds like fun." Emmett said to him.

"Seth isn't pregnant again is he?" Emmett asked.

"No he is on a potion to stop that from happening right now, we felt that until the Vulturi were out of the way it would be safer to have all the hands we could." Harry said to him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Emmett said to him.

"It is." Harry said to him. "We should be getting back, I don't think I will have a house left if I leave it to much longer." Harry said to him Emmett laughed his ass of at that mind.

Hptwhptw

That night Harry was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the dinner that he had been cooking for this evening. The Vampires had some blood for them, their favourite kind of blood sorted by the person at that. It would be disguised to look like wine instead of what it actually was, this would allow for the rest of the guests to be able to eat their meals without losing their meals.

"Harry you think you have done enough food?" Emily said to him as she came into the kitchen.

"Sure hope so, this family hasn't gotten any smaller since the last time we all had dinner here." Harry said to her. "Two more of the boys from the pack have imprinted on them." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "Their partners are coming over tonight." Harry said to her. "Then we have the five babies who need milk and two of them are on solids as well so they need their own portions." Harry said to her she laughed. "I think I have everything covered." Harry said to her.

"What is on the menu?" she asked.

"I put a couple of turkeys in the oven, large turkeys at that." Harry said to her. "They should be more than enough to feed every body and still be left overs for sandwiches tomorrow." Harry said to her she laughed. "I have my final day of classes in Seattle tomorrow before the holidays." Harry said to her she nodded.

He and Jacob had been attending magical university in Seattle. Seth was doing part time schooling as well, but he wanted to be at home with the boys. So when they were both out of the house, Sirius and Remus or Sue and Arthur looked after the boys.

"What about Jake?" Emily asked.

"I think that he has one more day of classes besides tomorrow." Harry said to her with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Emily said to him. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

"You can take the cheese cakes out of the fridge." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "The home made lemon sorbet is in the freezer, but that can stay in there until we are ready for it." Harry said to her with a smile on his face.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Just cutting up the vegetables." Harry said to her as James came tearing into the room quickly followed by Shiloh. "Emily you forgot to shut the child guard behind you." Harry said to her she groaned and looked furious about it. "Don't worry about it, if it had been Seth he might have really freaked out on your ass." Harry said to her.

"I'll remember that." Emily said to him.

"As for you two out of the kitchen, go bug uncle Emmett for a piggy back ride." Harry said to them.

As he took the both of them in his arms and carried them out of the kitchen, shutting the safety gate on his return. The toddlers stood staring into the kitchen at them for a few minutes before running in the direction at the living room.

"How is he doing?" Emily asked.

"Good all things considered." Harry said to him. "I think he is trying to make up for lost time with them both. When you think about it the last time he saw James he was four months old and couldn't even crawl yet. Now his three next year, Shiloh is one and a bit he missed out on a lot of time with them both." Harry said to her. "It feels good to have him back I know that much. I don't think I have ever seen Seth smile so brightly in the last year and a half." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"He does seem to be very happy about something." Emily said to him as Hermione waddled in, she was heavily pregnant but not quite ready to drop the bun in her oven.

"Just so you know if your waters break in my house, your getting the cleaning bill." Harry said to her as he crossed the room kissing her cheek. "Let me guess your hungry and you want some strawberries and honey to eat now." Harry said to his friend.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hermione said to him.

"Your find everything in the fridge help yourself." Harry said to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a killer whale." Hermione said to him Emily chuckled.

"Try carrying twins." Emily said to her she winced. "Those kids sure knew how to kick." she added. "Nathan liked to sit on my bladder while Chris liked to kick my ribs." she informed them.

"Seth was always complaining about Shiloh sitting on his bladder or kicking it, I cannot tell you how many times he had to rush to the bathroom because of Shiloh." Harry said to her. "You guys never really got a sense of the fun we had, during the latter stages of his pregnancy. It isn't until you have to live with it for nine months that you realise the fun we all have during them as expectant parents." Harry said to them.

"Well Shi was born through a c section right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah their were some complications during labour, he was in trouble so they decided to get him out as quickly as possible. It isn't something you should worry about Hermione, believe it or not what happened with Shi is a pretty rare event. A guy being pregnant is a lot more complicated and painful I might add than a female." Harry said to them both women looked sceptical at this. "You guys figure out where he had to push James out of, then tell me you prefer where your kids are coming out of." Harry said to them they both winced.

"I see your point." Hermione said to him.

Sirius and Jacob came into the room with Seth just behind them, "We were wondering where you had all disappeared to." Seth said as Harry pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"I am cooking, Emily and Hermione are keeping me company." Harry said to them.

"Let the elves take that over." Seth said to him. "Your presence is being missed upstairs." Seth added.

"I could use a break from all of this anyway." Harry said to them. He called Dobby to him with a smile on his face and asked the Elf to take over the cooking. Grabbing a couple of bottles of wine from the cooler he headed for the door to the kitchen. "I could use some more cuddle time with Sarah anyway, if I can get Remus to let me have her that is." Harry added.

"Good luck with that." Hermione said to him with a smile on her face.

"You know what Hermione in a fight between me and Remus, for the first time in a while I feel like I could take him." Harry said to her the group dissolved into laughter.


	22. Chapter 22: Plans Change

_Authors notes: Well here is the list of children that have made an appearance in the year and a half since chapter 20. Your notice that not all of the pack have had children, go figure the reason why I have done that. Anyway I thought you'd like a list of babies and names… your notice that I included James, Harry and Seth's first born. I did this so the list of children was complete. _

_Family Updates_

_Harry Potter and Seth Potter-Clearwater_

_- James Harry Potter-Clearwater age 2 ½_

_- Shiloh Jacob Potter Clearwater age 1 ½_

_Jacob Black, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

_- Sarah Lily Black-Lupin age 4 weeks_

_Sam and Emily Ulley_

_- Nathaniel Oscar Ulley age 6 months_

_- Christopher Andrew Ulley age 6 moths_

_Edward and Bella Cullen_

_- Reneesme Alice Cullen age 1 year (looks to be about six)_

_Jared and Claire Benton_

_- Benjamin Chase Benton age 9 months_

Chapter 22: Plans change

Once they had new year out of the way, peoples attention returned back to college and jobs, most of the pack who had graduated high school were now attending community college near by. Only Jacob and Seth were able to afford to go to the university of their choices. Though Seth had insisted on only doing so on a part time basis. They didn't have their parents at the house any more, and they were reluctant to hire a nanny or use the more than willing Sue and Arthur.

Seth's mother and stepfather though they were much loved and trusted for that matter, were not a long term solution. No matter what they thought, Seth also insisted that they not bring in a nanny to live with them. Harry was back in Seattle for the first day of classes, it was absolutely freezing the snow had come again the night before. Taking the land rover that morning rather than his usual car for safety he had had to leave an hour earlier than usual. He also had a meeting with his contact in the British resistance, their was talk about movement from the British government with regards to the muggle borns.

It seemed like since they couldn't get to the resistance directly, they would flush them out with attacks on muggleborns instead. It made to much sense for Harry, if you couldn't hurt the people you wanted to catch directly and crush them for that matter. Then you went after the people they were trying to save, you could then pick your original targets of at pleasure. Of course since Lucius Malfoy hated the resistance and the muggleborns in equal measure, he wouldn't care about killing them all at the same time. The question was whether the man would help to do the dirty deed himself.

Rumour had it that since his son had been killed, Lucius's mental state had come under question. The man was certainly a little unhinged to begin with Harry thought, you would have to be to follow Voldemort so blindly.

Finally able to get away from his classes at lunch he donned his winter coat and headed out into the once again falling snow, he found his way to the park near the college. It was largely empty and he was sure that no one in their right mind would be bothering them today. His contact had asked to meet with him, what ever it was must be important all things considered. His contact rarely wanted to meet face to face let alone come all the way to the US to talk to him.

He found him by the frozen over lake, the blond haired man looked a little more haggard than he remembered him from Hogwarts. But that had been almost a life time ago for Harry, and apparently the years hadn't been very kind to the man who was just barely out of his teenage years.

"Hello Collin, you look like hell." Harry said as he sat down on the bench next to the blond.

"Thank you, I was trying to look good just for you Potter." Collin replied sarcastically.

"Sleep that hard to come by that your turning into Snape now is it?" Harry said to him the man laughed at this.

"I'll have to work on that, no one should be turning into Snape." Collin said to him.

"You got that damn straight." Harry said to him the man laughed. "You asked to see me." Harry said to him.

"I did." Collin said to him. "Cho was killed last week, the death eaters who are now masquerading as aurors… or aurors pretending to be Death eaters I'm not sure which. Actually I don't think that there is any different between them any more. Anyway the Changs have been neautral in this little spat of ours, well the ministry isn't telling the supporters and neutrals apart any more. They slaughtered the Changs, the parents died from the death curse. Cho and Ami were killed when they set fire to the house, they were burnt alive." Collin said to him.

Harry had only ever been friends with Cho, they had been very good friends mind you and now he wanted to kill someone for it. He felt unadulterated rage at the loss of a good friend, that they had been killed even though they had been well known neutrals in this war and the last one in England.

"Do we know why they were targeted?" Harry asked him.

"Yes." Collin said to him. "I'm sorry Harry but they are targeting people…" Collin started.

"They cant get to me, so they are going to get to me through the friends I still have in the country yes." Harry said to him Collin nodded.

"Damn it, they are trying to get me out of the shadows." Harry said to him.

"Sounds about right, their have been internment camps set up on the quiet by the ministry of magic." Collin said to him. "They aren't using them yet but they will." Collin added.

"So we need to step up our removal of Lucius Malfoy from the position he is in." Harry said to him Collin smiled and nodded.

"We need you back in the fight Harry." Collin said to him.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Harry said to him. "I'll send help but this isn't my fight anymore." Harry said to him getting up from his seat.

"Harry its your country." Collin snapped.

"No it isn't and it has never been my country." Harry said to him. "I have a family here and we have our own issues, I have commitments to the protection of certain people. You need to bring in someone who can afford to lose this fight." Harry said to him.

"What changed?" Collin asked. "Five years ago you would have been beating at the door to lead this war." Collin snapped.

"I became a dad of two." Harry said to him.

"You're a dad, that isn't in our press." Collin said to him.

"Do you really think that I would let the Brits know I have kids right now, that would just have bullseyes painted on their backs." Harry said to him Collin nodded

"You make a good point, Harry we need you now more than ever." Collin said to him.

"Don't worry I'll send help." Harry told him as he got to his feet and went to leave. "England will know peace before to long Collin, at some point very soon Lucius will make the mother of all mistakes and when he does that will be the end of him." Harry said to him. "I made a mistake when I defeated Voldemort." Harry said to him.

"Like what you let him live?" Collin asked worriedly.

"I killed him and allowed him to become a martyr for the darks cause." Harry said to him. "I'll have the company restock your ammunition today, you can expect a few extras." Harry said to him.

"Like what?" Collin asked.

"C4 it is a wonderful invention." Harry said to him as he walked away.

Hptwhptw

Jacob met Harry at the car that afternoon, Harry and Jacob usually just took the one car. It saved on petrol and they were always going to the same place anyway so it made the most sense, Harry was quiet on the drive back to Forks.

"Harry your quiet." Jacob said to him.

"Yeah sorry, I don't feel like much conversation tonight." Harry said to him. "I had a visit from a friend in England today." Harry said to him Jacob said to him

"Oh." Jacob said to him.

"They are moving towards interment camps over there." Harry said to him with a sad shake of the head.

"Harry I don't need to tell you that this isn't our fight." Jacob said to him.

"They killed someone who was close to me in school, just because they were close to me. They were part of the resistence and they didn't fight in the last war with or against Voldemort. They were neutrals in this, and those bastards killed them." Harry said his anger showing at the loss of another of his friends. "I am so sick of people dying because they were associated with me." Harry said to him Jacob looked at him curiously as they pulled up at some lights.

"Your actually thinking about getting into this fight." Jacob said to him Harry shook his head.

"No." Harry replied.

"Harry I know you to well." Jacob said to him. "And you know that if you decide to get into this war the pack and the Cullens will go with you." Jacob said to him.

"Which is why I am not getting involved in it." Harry said to him. "We have enough to be getting on with without getting involved in this." Harry said to him.

"Harry your already involved in." Jacob said to him. "And we would all walk right into hell for you." Jacob said to him.

"Jake you and I have got kids, Sam has kids, Jared has a kid, Hermione is due to drop at any moment." Harry said to him. "We are in no condition to go fight a war on someone else's turf." Harry said to him Jacob looked at him with curious eyes.

"Your only reason for not going is the kids we can leave them here with our families." Jacob said to him.

"You want to leave Sarah here with your dad, for god knows how long to go fight a war in that country. You'd also be leaving the town and the reservation open to an attack possibly from the Volturi." Harry said to him.

"You make a good point, the chances are that the Vulturi will atack where ever we live." Jacob said to him. "IE if you move to England they will attack the UK. They will want revenge on you not our town." Jacob said to him.

"And you can be sure of that how?" Harry asked him.

"I can't, but I believe that it is true." Jacob said to him.

"You actually think this is a good idea." Harry said to him.

"I don't think that we have much choice, they are going to keep killing people until we stop them or until they get a hold of you and kill you." Jacob said to him. "And then they will continue to kill people until they have no one who is a potential enemy of their regime. It won't stop and the death toll will be in the thousands if we are lucky." Jacob said to him.

"We need to talk to the pack and the Cullens." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

"ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS." Remus yelled at the two of them that night over dinner, the pack was there as were the Cullens. They all were currently in a state of shock, Harry had just told them that he thought they needed to go help out the English. "You actually want to go to England and help the resistance out." Remus said to Harry his attention fully on him now.

"They are targeting friends of mine and people who were associated with me in school, they want to draw me out so be it." Harry said to him. "I am done with losing people I care about." Harry said to him.

"Harry what do you want us to do." Sam said to him.

"I can't order any of you to help me in this endeavour guys, you have to want to come and help." Harry said to them. "I have enough properties in the UK to choose from that will make it next to impossible to attack us while we are at home." Harry said to them.

"We're in." Emmett said to him. "We've been talking about it for a while now, we want to help the English." Emmett said to him.

"Like Emmett said, we need to help them out." Carlisle said to him.

"The risk to the town is to great, we can't take all of the wolves." Sam said to him. "Jake it is time for you to take your rightful place as leader of a pack." Sam said to him. "You will lead the pack to England, I will lead the pack here in Forks." Sam said to him. "Your get as much warning as possible if the Volturi come knocking." Sam said to them. "We'll split the pack in half." Sam said to Jacob who nodded.

"I'm not sure I am ready for this." Jacob said to Harry softly.

"You've always been ready for this, you just needed the push to do it Jake." Sam said to him. "We'll reunite the packs again, your take half of the strongest fighters with you, the rest will stay here with us just in case." Sam said to him with a smile.

"Harry." Hermione said softly Harry turned his attention to his friend. "I'm sorry but this isn't our fight not any more, we left that country behind for a reason. If you go we can't go with you." Hermione said to him. "Our life is here, I am about to give birth to our first child I can't risk that." Hermione said to him with a sad smile.

Harry felt like he had been slammed in the gut by this news, he had hoped that they would go with him of course he had, they were after all his best friends. The people he had relied upon to get him through so much of the war, they would not be there not for this fight. A part of him felt betrayed by that, the sensible part of him knew that it was insane to be doing what they were about to do.

"Its okay Hermione." Harry said to her. "You shouldn't be involved in this, not in your state anyway." Harry said to him. "And Ron's place is by your side now." he added when Ron looked like he was going to argue with him on this point.

"When do we leave?" Sirius asked.

"As soon as possible, hopefully we can be back home by the end of the year." Harry said to him. "I'll lock down Potter castle." Harry said to him. "It is the safetest place we could go in Britain." Harry said to them.

Hptwhptw

A couple of days later as Harry was packing up what was left of their things, getting ready for their trip to England the following day. Hermione came into the room or rather waddled into the room as best as she could. Her stomach entering what felt like thirty seconds before the rest of her had. Harry hugged her lightly.

"This the last of it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeap all done and dusted, you sure you don't mind house sitting?" Harry asked her she shook her head.

"No we happen to like this place." Hermione said to him. "I saw the look on your face when we said we weren't coming." Hermione said to him. "I'm sorry." Hermione said to him.

"I know and I understand." Harry said to her. "Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to know when to walk away." Harry said to her. "No one blames you for walking away from this fight." Harry said to him. "Who knows whether we are all going to walk away from this fight." Harry said to him. "Your family is what matters now, that baby is what matters now. Just make sure your still here when we get back and have a bottle of champagne waiting for us." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"You got a deal." Hermione said to him. "If you need to do some research you know you can call me anytime." Hermione said to him. "And if you need a dunderhead to bounce ideas of you can call Ron." Hermione said to him. "You know he wants to go with you." Hermione said to him.

"Yeah I know." Harry said to her. "You keep him away from this fight." Harry said to her.

"I love you Harry." Hermione said to him.

"Your like the sister I always wanted Hermione, theirs no one better I would want in my corner during this fight. But you need to leave." Harry said to her she looked at him. "I can't have distractions back home none of us can, so when we leave we won't be in contact with the people back home until this is done." Harry said to her. "I'm sorry but if we know that something is going on here, we are going to be torn between what we need to do and what our hearts wish for us to do." Harry said to her. "Good bye Hermione." Harry said to her.

"Harry please." Hermione said to him pleadingly.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts and that's why I have to do this…now get out." Harry snarled at her.

Harry watched his best friend leave his heart breaking, they had agreed to this, the whole pack and the Cullens. Right at this very moment he knew that Jacob was having the same talk with Sam, maybe not as harsh a talk with him but it was that talk. This would be the hardest thing for them to live with, but distractions were going to get them killed.

Harry wiped at his eyes furiously as tears leaked down his face, when he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet heading into the room turning to see Shiloh rushing towards him he plucked his son of his feet into his arms.

"Dada u'set." Shiloh said to him as Harry wiped his face with his free hand.

"Daddy is sad little man, but soon enough we are all going to be able to live happily ever after I promise." Harry said to him with a smile. "Your not going to see your auntie Hermione or Uncle Ron for a while now baby, but they love you very much." Harry said to him.

END CHAPTER

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	23. Chapter 23: Viva la resistance

Chapter 23: Viva la resistance

The splitting of the pack was hard on every member of the packs, to go from so many in the pack to half the size in no time at all. According to Seth anyway very disorienting and uncomfortable, Seth and Jacob and Jared had the best time of it as they had imprinted. Harry had consented to Jared bringing his soul mate with him, her mother had been clear that she didn't want to be a grandmother for the second time. Harry couldn't really say no, not when Jared had a son of his own. There was no way Harry could have said no to his friends, not if he had a heart in his chest anyway.

The touching down of the private jet that Harry owned was an inconspicuous one, they had wanted to fly in under the radar so they landed in Birmingham international airport. He hoped that this would run interference for a while, give them time to adjust to English life before the press and the ministry realised he was back in the country.

The rain was falling heavily as they climbed of the jet and walked towards the exit through the non magical side of the airport. It would not be good for the ministry to know they came through the airport just an hour after the arrived. Harry and Seth who had been up all night with the boys who did not seem to want to sleep on the plane.

Once they were on the road and heading into the Yorkshire moors the boys were asleep and for the first time in twenty four hours Harry and Seth were able to have a moments peace. James and Shiloh were sleeping in the back of the car as they drove on through the English afternoon.

"You think they know your back?" Seth asked.

"We'll know soon whether they do, if they do their will be a welcoming committee for us when we get home." Harry said to him with a smile. "I wouldn't worry though, they aren't that quick on the take here, so we should be fine." Harry said to him.

"And if we are not?" Seth asked.

"Then we may have a fight on our hands." Harry said to him. "Or we could just drive right through the gates, the ministry won't be able to follow us in to the grounds without my permission." Harry said to him. "I like the gates where they are though, so lets up we don't have company when we get home." Harry said to him Seth laughed.

"Are you okay with what happened with Ron and Hermione?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"Harry your clearly not." Seth said to him.

"And I clearly do not want to talk about it." Harry said to him Seth nodded his head stung by the harsh words from his husband. When they pulled up at a set of lights Harry placed his hand on Seth's thigh squeezing lightly. "Sorry baby I shouldn't have snapped at you." Harry said to him Seth smiled at him leaning across to place a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Your forgiven." Seth said to him cuffing him about the head for his efforts. "Don't do it again." Seth growled playfully at him.

"Daddy we there yet?" James demanded from the back seat.

"Not yet kiddo." Harry said as he began driving again. "You can sleep in a bed soon baby boy." Harry said to him. "Then your papa and I are going to sleep for the rest of the year." Harry said Seth giggled. "Seth can you give Shiloh his pacifier back if you can reach." Harry said looking in his rear view mirror.

Hptwhptw

"Harry I knew you said you had a castle, but I was expecting something a little smaller than this." Jacob said in awe as they stood in the grand entrance hall of said castle. The rest of the pack and the Cullen's rushed off to explore the castle.

"You know I wonder how long it takes one of the pack to shift out of fright." Harry said to Sirius.

"I give it five minutes." Remus said to him.

"What aren't you telling us?" Jacob asked.

"Oh there are actual ghosts in this place, ten did you say Sirius?" Harry asked him.

"Yes at last count." Sirius said to him. "That was twenty years ago Harry so it might have increased." Sirius added.

"We can see these ghosts?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah, if your not careful they will walk right through you." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "Its not a nice feeling but they won't do you any harm." Harry said to him as their was a girlish scream followed by laughter from up the stairs. "The Vampires would have to find them first though wouldn't they." Harry said with a chuckle.

Sure enough a minute later there was Alice and Esme standing in front of him with a couple of ghosts in tow.

"You did not tell us this place was haunted." Alice growled.

"My dear pixie of course this castle is haunted, there are ten of us." a man who looked to be from the early fifteenth century if you followed the fashions of the day.

"I am not a pixie." Alice roared. "He walked right through me Harry, can't you banish them to a closet or something." Alice growled.

"My dear lady even as the head of this house, that is not with in my power." Harry said to her. "That and there are more of them than there is of me." Harry said to her.

"My dear woman you cannot expect us to look where we are going." the man said to him.

"Sir Edward, these are people who are not used to seeing ghosts." Sirius said to him.

"They are non magic people then." the woman asked.

"Yes they are, we call them muggles now." Harry said to her.

"How did they find this place then?" the woman asked.

"They are vampires." Harry said shaking his head. "The wolves in this place are magical, but do me a favour don't shock them with your presence, I would like a castle left." Harry said to them.

"Of course Lord Potter." Sir Edward said to him as they floated off back up the stairs and out of sight.

"They are creepy." Alice said to him.

Hptwhptw

_Ministry of magic_

_Ministers Office_

Lucius Malfoy prided himself on being the mastermind behind the ministry for the last twenty years, he had brought about the changes that needed to be made. So that the mud bloods influence was minimised while they were shown their rightful place in the world, at the feet of the purebloods that ran the country.

Since he had become minister of magic he had made it impossible for the mud bloods to get jobs inside the ministry, silly little charges like theft carried trips to azkaban for lengths of time that would have been given to robbers and murderers. One mud blood had been sentenced to the veil for attacking a pureblood, the stupid whore had tripped over slamming into Theodore Nott Senior. She got what she deserved.

Patricia Patterson his senior undersecretary rushed into the room with his head of aurors Theodore Nott Senior without so much as a knock on the door which irked him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded.

"We have some information that you will want to hear." Patricia said to him.

"I am listening." Lucius said to him.

"We have a report from a concerned wizard, that Harry Potter was seen coming into the country this morning." Theodore said to him.

"And I am just hearing about this now!" Lucius roared.

"We only just got the report." Theodore said to him. "The auror in question has been fired, he had the report an hour after they supposedly entered the country." Theodore said to him.

Lucius had done all he could to rid the ministry of people who may have supported Harry fucking Potter and his cause. The world wide community refused to move on the man who had single handedly pushed Britain into a second rate country. Recession was fast approaching, other countries refused to deal with him Lucius Malfoy, supreme commander of Great Britain. They said that he was a dictator and of course they would be right.

"Do we know where he went and how many were with him?" Lucius demanded.

"Yes and no." Theodore said to him. "We suspect that he may have headed for Potter manor, and no we do not know how many people came with him." Theodore said to him.

"I want people watching that manor if he moves I want him in custody or dead is that understood." Lucius snarled at them both.

Boy were they in for a long wait, they were wrong of course about where he was and it would be a while before they figured out he wasn't there. And their were plenty of other places in the United Kingdom he could be before they went to check on Potter castle. They didn't have numbers for how many people were with him, they couldn't be sure what he would do first.

"He is going to join the resistance?" Lucius demanded.

"It is a fair bet that he would yes." Patricia said to him. "As you know we have had no luck infiltrating that organisation. We have reason to believe that someone is funding them, whether that is Potter or a lot of someones is open to debate." Patricia said to him.

"Potter wouldn't waste his money." Lucius snapped.

"If he doesn't believe it is a waste of money then he would." Theodore said to him. "You may rule this country Lucius, the resistance however knows that if Harry Potter is in this fight. Those who we would prefer to keep locked up and away from civilised pureblood society will flock to there side." Theodore said to him.

"Lower the curfew for non pureblood members of society to eight pm." Lucius roared.

"Yes minister." Theodore said to him.

"Your dismissed." Lucius growled after which they left in a hurry.

"He can't possibly think that he can win against Potter." Theodore said to Patricia.

"He does, sadly he doesn't realise his time in office is almost up. The decision we have to make now is whether we kill him ourselves or let the resistance do it for us." Patricia said to him. "If we get rid of him and make a show of letting the muggle borns have more rights, the rest of the world will cease their embargos on us and our trade." Patricia said to him.

"Yes I believe that you are right, I must speak to Rookwood." Theodore said to her.

Hptwhptw

Harry entered the meeting building of the resistance under his invisibility cloak, not wanting people to know he was going to somewhere specific. It was very dangerous for him to be seen entering a building to many times. It would draw attention to the building, once he was in the shadows he took his cloak of. If someone was to look through the window looking for something out of the ordinary they would not be able to see anything any how. The place was well protected according to Emmett who was now standing in the light with the rest.

"Who are you?" Dennis Creevey demanded.

"It would be me." Harry replied.

"Who are you?" someone else demanded.

"Harry Potter." Harry said to him.

"Then come into the light." Dennis said to him he quickly stepped out of the shadows for a moment so every one else could see him.

"I hope I did not make a mistake." Harry said to him.

"You didn't." Lee Jordan said to him.

"Good because I really would hate to have to hurt any one in this room." Harry said to them. "How are those guns treating you all by the way?" Harry asked them as he stepped alongside Emmett who smiled at the change in Harry.

"You…" Dennis started.

"Well duh, yes I gave them to you." Harry said to him. "I couldn't say hey guys this is me Harry Potter helping you out it would be to obvious." Harry said to them. "I sent funding when I thought you might need it." Harry said to them.

"The money has come in handy." Dennis said to him.

"I thought that might be the case." Harry said to him. "Anyway is their something I can help you people with right now?" Harry asked.

"Did you bring others?" Lee Jordan asked.

"I did as it goes, they will get involved as and when it is most needed. We wouldn't want to tip the ministry of to the fact that we have Vampires and Shape shifters on our side now would we." Harry said to them they all shared looks. "I have a pack and a coven with me… well half a pack anyway, but there a pack in their own right now." Harry said to them.

"The Weasley's?" Lee asked.

"The twins are here, Seamus and Dean are her.. Ron and Hermione are not here." Harry said to them.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"Hermione is pregnant, they decided that this isn't their fight any more." Harry said to them.

"Of course it is." Dennis said to them.

"Ron and Hermione consider themselves American now, the whole lot of us started a new life when we left England behind. You cannot expect a heavily pregnant woman to get involved in this fight, they are putting their family first now. Its their right to do that." Harry informed them. "You can consider the matter on the two of them closed, their involvement in this is not going to happen. So lets get past this issue we are all having." Harry said to him.

"We don't take orders from you Potter." someone yelled.

"Right because what I came here to do was take orders from one of you." Harry said to them. "When your ready for my help, you can owl me." Harry said to them turning to don his cloak once more. "We can do this together or as independent groups, you guys choose. You should know though that we have a better chance if we work together of beating Lucius Malfoy and his cronies." Harry said to them.

"You left us in this situation." Lee said to him.

"Yes I did, are we going to get hung up on the past guys." Harry said to him. "Are you guys ready to make them pay, or do we need to do some nappy changes first." Harry said to them.

"We are ready." someone yelled.

An hour later and the two of them were leaving again, Emmett could be seen while Harry was under his cloak. Emmett completely felt like an idiot walking and talking to someone who wasn't actually visable. As they headed to the portkey site the two of them were looking forward to being able to enjoy the rest of their night.

"You could have been a little less hard on them." Emmett said to him.

"I could have but they need to face reality. So far they have just been striking a few little blows against Lucius and his goons, we need to start hitting them hard." Harry said to him.

Hptwhptw

Theodore Nott Senior was sitting in his garden smoking a Cuban cigar, he was musing over what needed to be done about Malfoy. Their cause needed a new leader, Lucius had taken it as far as he could. If they wanted the old ways to stick around they needed a new face, they also needed to squash the resistance in this country. Something that Lucius Malfoy had failed to do for two years now, if he had been right for the job he would have dealt with the resistance already.

"Is that cigar good?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the grounds of my house?" Theodore demanded.

"You don't know a class mate of your own sons, what a shocker." Lee said t him. "Theirs a change coming for this country you see." Lee said to him.

"Yes I know." Theodore snarled.

"But for that change to happen, people like you need to face justice for the crimes you have committed against the rest of our country." Lee said to him.

"Purebloods rule this country, scum like you deserve to be where you are." Theodore said to him Lee shook his head sadly as he drew his gun on the man.

"I really hoped you would see what you are doing is wrong." Lee said to him. "Apparently not and a message needs to be sent to your little master." Lee said to him.

"Malfoy will be dead inside a month." Theodore said to him.

"Quite possibly but you won't be the one who does that particularly service for the world." Lee said to him as he pulled the trigger twice the pop pop of the gun was destroyed by the silencer on it.

"What the hell did you do?" a woman shrieked from the doorway.

"What had to be done." Lee replied taking a hold of the body. "I'm sorry but we need to borrow this for a little while… obliviate." Lee stripped her of the memory of him being there and her husbands death. It wouldn't do for her to know he was dead before they wanted or needed her to know. By which time the message to Malfoy would be sent clearly.

Hptwhptw

Lucius Malfoy was furious, it was the only way to describe it, his head auror had turned up dead this morning. The head of the man in question was left on his desk in the ministers office a not that was far more chilling to him than the head itself had also been left.

_Lucy loo where are you_

_Hey Lucius I thought you'd like to find your head auror, well his head anyway… I suggest skittles with it. It is a highly amusing muggle game, you have these little… who am I kidding you do not want to know about skittles._

_You can guess who did this Lucius, for every life you take there is going to be a reprisal against your own inner circle. If you think about it your not even half the man Voldemort was, your not even half the wizard he was. So what does that say for you dark lord idiot who has the followers with the brains of two year olds._

_I am coming for you Lucius, just in case your wondering I could get to your little man without any trouble. You better hope your security is a lot better than his was or you are in trouble. _

_Yours deadly _

_The chaos lord_

Yes he knew who it was, he could guess by the size of the whole in the back of his mans head who had done this. Theodore Nott Seniors death may have been quick but it had not been pretty. Then to have his body defiled and the head sent to him, that took a special kind of person who was looking to make a point.

Hptwhptw

"You sent him the head?" Sirius asked.

"I actually sent him a model of the mans head… some glamours and stuff. I want to fuck with his head and trust me this will do just that." Harry said to him with a smile. "The man was killed by the resistance yesterday, they will give them the real body tomorrow." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "Just long enough to make him sweat." Harry said to him.

"You want to torture him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I suppose I do, if he doesn't know his days are numbered then he is in for a serious shock." Harry said to him.

"Only one thing could make this a bad situation." Alice said from the doorway. "The Vulturi." she added.

"A vision?" Harry asked she shook her head.

"No just a gut feeling, you're a long way from your power base, they could see this as a chance to attack you." Alice said to him as she crossed the room. "They may take this chance to screw with us all for what we did two years ago." Alice said to him.

"You make a good point." Sirius said to him.

"Emmett meet with Dennis tomorrow, make sure he knows what to expect." Harry said to him. "Get them to set up protections against it in the meeting places and homes." Harry said to him.

"I'll see to it." Emmett said to him.

"What do we do next?" Alice asked.

"We get involved slowly." Harry said to him.

_AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, well as I keep writing this ideas I have take this story in different directions. I promise that their will be a third part to this story, what that will be at this point I don't have a clue. Something will inspire me I am sure, no I really don't need ideas guys… though I am sure yours would be great. What I do need is for you guys to review the story seriously… we get a thousand plus hits per chapter release. And I get between two and eight reviews per chapter. I know you all know where the review button is so come on what is stopping you. _

_And no flames._


	24. Chapter 24: First their will be Pain

Chapter 24: First comes the pain

Anybody who was not Lucius Malfoy and his closet advisors, knew that the end was coming for him and his administration. People in the government were disappearing daily, well they were being shipped of to an American magical prison to be held until a trial could be held for them. The main target was still Lucius Malfoy, though now they had someone on the inside of the mans life. They had an advantage that the man didn't have a clue about.

Harry was currently staked out in Diagon Alley under his invisibility cloak, he had had to move a couple of times to avoid detection. He was after one woman and one woman only, the woman who had been freed by the Malfoy administration. Well if you could call the trial she had been subjected to a trial. There would be some cosmic pay back for the bitch in question; he would make sure of that. A couple of wolves were out with him watching the alley. They had been at this for a week now, it seemed that Malfoy and his cronies were definitely getting more paranoid.

The death of Nott Senior was a big shock for the people in question. Until that point they had thought that they were invincible. At least when it came to the resistance, none of them had been making a huge dent in the pureblood movement. Now it was only a matter of time, several families had tried to get immunity from prosecution with the American's. This had been denied, no one would be getting immunity without a trial.

They would have to prove that they are worthy of immunity to get it, they would testify against their fellows, assuming that their crimes aren't serious then maybe. Harry knew the American's wanted to make sure that no one escaped justice this time.

A picture of the woman in question had been given to his friends, so that they would know what she looked like. But it had still been a long wait; mostly standing still was not as much fun as it sounded. His whole body ached right now; he did not dare move to much for fear of giving his location away. More to the point, he didn't want people to know he was there at all.

Harry saw a hand signal from Jacob and smiled as he took of his cloak. He needed to move and move fast now; there was no point in keeping his cloak on. It would impede him, as he slipped through the crowd of people honing in on Jacob who he could see now moving fast. Umbridge much to her own down fall, moved down into Knockturn alley. Harry joined Jacob quickly with Jared joining moments later. They entered the darkened alley, Umbridge who Harry recognised instantly thanks to the hideous cardigans she favoured. Was very much still ignorant to their presence, once they were within five feet of her Harry coughed.

"You wouldn't happen to have the time now would you toadie?" Harry asked the woman spun only to be stunned before her wand was able to come up. "Finally have you off the streets Delores." Harry said to the prone body.

Hptwhptw

Lucius Malfoy was having a good day; he had had a nice lunch with some people who were sympathisers from France. It was hoped that they would over throw their government when they got home, at some point in the very near future. What Lucius didn't know was that the moment they had returned to France they had been arrested. Plotting to overthrow the government was against the law don't you know.

There was no sign of Delores who should have been working on legislation for him, legislation that would make it legal for them to enslave mud bloods who commit minor crimes. He couldn't make it legal entirely but he could for special circumstances. He would make them realise that he was in charge of this country and they would not be getting rid of him any time soon.

"Minister I have news for you." his secretary or one of them said from the door way to his office.

"Yes." he demanded.

"It would seem that someone matching Harry Potter's description was in Diagon alley." the woman said to him. "The auror's are on scene right now trying to find him, they suspect he may have port keyed out of the alley not long after he was seen." she informed him.

"I want to know if they find something." Lucius snapped.

"Yes sir, one more thing sir." the woman told him. "Delores Umbridge is missing, she hasn't been seen for a few hours now." the woman said to him.

He was no fool; the resistance were targeting his closet advisors. It scared him, as to how easy it was for the resistance to take them or kill them. He knew that they must be housing them somewhere the trouble was where. If Potter was hiding them, then he would not have a chance of finding them.

Hptwhptw

Delores Umbridge came to tied to a chair in a darkened room, it was almost completely black in the room, a little light was coming from under the one door the room had. If their were windows she didn't know where they were.

"POTTER HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME." she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The last thing she could remember was that boys face before everything had gone black, the boy would pay when her minister of magic found her. She had no idea that wasn't likely to happen, Lucius even if he knew where she was. Did not have the ability to get her out of where ever she was. What felt like an eternity later the door cracked open letting light into the room, a moment later she was blinded by the over head lights of the room as they came to life.

Potter was standing in front of her with that dangerous half breed Remus Lupin and the blood traitor Sirius Black. Potter was looking at her with disgust as he conjured a chair in front of her and sat down on it.

"Hello Delores, I hope you find your new room to your tastes. I admit the no windows policy for our prisoners needs a little work. After all even if you could get out of this room, there are a host of Vampires and shape shifters to stop you from getting on the grounds." Harry said to her smiling quite nastily. "Even if you got past them you're not keyed to the wards, so you would be killed when you crossed wards." Harry told her.

"Release me now Potter and I assure you that you will get a quick death." Umbridge snarled causing Harry to laugh loudly at her.

"You don't get it do you, the only place your going is American custody in about fifteen hours." Harry said to her. "You didn't think your new regime would last forever did you. No, no, no, what you and your little friend Malfoy have done will only lead to you being sentenced to death. Your crimes against Humanity are too vast for lifetime in Azkaban or another prison." Harry said to her.

"Your never understand what we are trying to do Potter." Umbridge snarled.

"I think we should let the Vampires have first shot at her." Harry said to him. "When they are done Jake and Seth are welcome to interrogate her." Harry said to Sirius.

"You don't have the stomach for this, so you get your filthy half breeds to do it for you." Umbridge snarled.

"I don't want your filthy blood on my hands Delores, they won't kill you but I might." Harry said to her. "And a quick death would be far too easy for you." He told her. "I will have you squealing like the pig that you are. Maybe we can reveal your inner toad while we are at it." Harry said to her with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you Potter." Umbridge snarled.

"You wish it was that easy. Come on Sirius we can leave her to her musings." Harry said to him.

"Yes I think some more darkness is just what the doctor ordered." Sirius said to him.

"You know you're like a dog Umbridge, well in this case you are a bad dog shame on you." Harry said to her with a smile on his face. He conjured a news paper, rolling it up and magically sticking it that way, he smiled at her before placing it just in front of her face. "Bad dogs get a news paper whacked against their noses, so enjoy." Harry said to her as he started the magic. "That should keep you company for a couple of hours at least." Harry told her as he walked away.

The screams that followed them out of the room had them laughing, they weren't agonised screams they were anguished screams. Harry flicked the lights off before closing the door to the room and silenced the rooms.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Jasper asked them from the door way. "Do you have any idea how distracting she is?" he asked them.

"As an empath I imagine she could drive you nuts." Harry admitted Jasper smiled. "You want to take first crack at her Jasper, you Emmett and Edward, possibly Carlisle. If that doesn't work we can let the ladies have a go. After that the wolves can have at her." Harry said to them.

"I think we can do that." Jasper said to him.

"She is all yours, just remember we need her alive." Harry said to them as he walked down the hall. "Give her another ten minutes then go in there." Harry said to her. "When she demands that you release her, swat her on the nose with that news paper if you want." Harry said to them the two men laughed.

Hptwhptw

Edward entered the room with the disgusting woman in it; she was the vilest person he had ever met. For the first time in seventy years he wanted to kill a Human and feed on her, just to get her out of the rest of the worlds suffering. He could hear her thoughts as clear as day, this woman loved to watch people suffer. She didn't care about the pureblood ethos; she was only concerned about causing suffering full stop. The purebloods just happened to agree with her on half breeds and mud bloods being shown their rightful place in the world.

"I demand that you filthy creatures release me at once, do you have any idea who I am." Delores roared

"Yes actually we know exactly who you are." Emmett said to her. "You're the stupid bitch who gave Harry that Scar." Emmett said to him.

"He got only a portion of what he deserved; he should have died like a good little half blood." Delores snarled at them.

"Now you see we happen to like Harry and Seth." Emmett said to her. "So what were you planning to do with my godsons?" Emmett asked. Technically he was lying as neither of them were his godsons, but he knew that the intention had been for him to be Shiloh's godfather. Something that he regretted he had not been there to take up.

"Lucius plans to take them as his own, when he has killed Potter. Raise them to be the pure bloods there fathers have failed to be." Delores said to him.

"Well lucky for us, your little friend isn't going to be in power for much longer." Emmett said to her.

"We will always be in power Vampire." Delores snarled.

"Your friend's days in charge of this country are ending." Edward said to her. "Sure there is going to be a lot of blood and pain spilled between here and the end of his days. You can rest assured though, that Lucius Malfoy like you will pay for your crimes." Edward informed her. "You must be the only people in the world right now, that believes you aren't about to get your asses kicked in this war." Edward said to him. "I imagine when that day comes; you and he are going to know what Voldemort felt in those last seconds of his life." Edward said to him. "To lose once to Harry, that must hurt Lucius Malfoy terribly, but to lose three times to him. To be on the losing side three times, to a half blood. I imagine for Lucius Malfoy their would be no greater insult, beaten by a half blood." Edward said to her.

"He will die at Lucius Malfoys Hands." Delores said.

"I can see your thoughts, I know you are flummoxed about a mere twenty something could be more popular than your minister. Even after the smear campaign you have launched against his name, no matter what you do. You can't destroy him can you?" Edward said to her.

"We will destroy him." Umbridge snarled.

"I doubt that, because no matter what you people do… Harry will always have his integrity; he is ten times the man that Lucius Malfoy is. He stands for freedom for all, not just those who are of pureblood descent. That's why you can't beat him Umbridge; you can't beat him because he stands for everything that you don't. Everything you are trying to destroy, he is working twice as hard to save. That's why your lose, he wants this more than you do." Edward said to her with a sneer on his face

"You're close to exploding; I can feel your anger Delores." Jasper said to her. "And confusion, you can't figure out why you're not rescued yet. Did you ever thing that your master, thought to little of you to save you." Jasper said to her in his drawling voice. "

"They will come for me." Delores snarled.

"You know, I haven't fed on Humans for more than forty years. But for you I can make an exception." Jasper said to her.

"I knew you could not fight your nature, your kind deserves to be put down." Umbridge snarled at him.

Hptwhptw

The secretary of magic showed up the next morning to find an absolutely terrified, almost catatonic Delores Umbridge cuffed and ready to go. Harry was smirking as he walked up to the man, "Delores is ready to go." Harry said to him.

"You got a hold of one of Lucius Malfoy's inner circle this is huge Harry." Sam said to him. "What the hell did you do to her?" Sam asked.

"I left her in a room full of shape shifters over night. It was most effective, she was singing for us by the end of it." Harry said to her. "We have some of his end game; he plans to get a law passed legalising muggleborn slavery. Essentially he wants to make a cast of humans which is as low as House Elves if not lower." Harry said to him. "She's going to need a mind healer." Harry said to him. Sam smiled and nodded his head when Harry pointed this out.

"Didn't budge with Vampires in the room, but put her in a room full of Shapeshifters and believe me she will sing." Harry said to him. "She is really scared of werewolves, if I was you, I'd make sure she spends some time with one where she is going." Harry said.

"We don't torture our prisoners Harry." Sam said to him.

"I need you to do me a favour." Harry said to him. "I need you to deliver this letter to Ron and Hermione." Harry said to him.

"Consider it done." Sam told him.

"Delores you won't be any trouble for the auror's now will you?" Harry asked the woman.

"Are they taking me to Lucius?" she asked.

"Oh yes, he will join you shortly." Harry said to her with a smile. "Be a good little girl now Delores, and maybe your get some dessert later." Harry said in a condescending tone.

"I will be I promise." Delores replied.

"You broke her." Sam said incredulously.

"Looks like it, we found her drooling this morning. Apparently she pissed Jake off, calling his daughter a mud blood whore, I don't think it would have been pretty from there." Harry explained Sam shook his head sadly.

Hptwhptw

Hermione who had recently given birth to a baby boy a month earlier than planned but safely none the less. Smiled down at said baby who had a small head of red hair. He was definitely a Weasley. Ron was a doting father who spoiled his son rotten, looked like Harry had when Shiloh was born. Beaming with pride and telling any one who would listen to him, how gorgeous said baby was.

They had been helping Sam's pack out, mainly though they had just been hanging out with them. Sam refused to let them get in on the fight. Not out of spite though, he had made a promise to Harry to keep them safe. He had sworn to never let them get involved in another fight, they had chosen peace and that was what they would get. Hermione couldn't be mad at her friend for the manor in which he had left them. The coldness in his voice, it had been effective.

"Hermione are you home?" Emily asked.

"In the living room Emily." Hermione called as an owl flew through the open window.

"Ron at work?" Emily asked.

"Yes he didn't want to take a long maternity leave." Hermione said to Emily with a smile.

"That's Hedwig." Emily said Hermione looked at the owl closer than she had before and smiled.

"So it is." Hermione said to Emily brightly.

"Well read what it said." Emily said to Hermione who smiled.

_Dear Ron and Hermione_

_It has been a month since we left; we are well and fairing up. The fight is a lot different from the last one we fought. As I am writing this, James is in the pen with Shiloh playing ball. Well I think that's what they are doing anyway. _

_We all miss home and hope that we can come home soon. _

_Delores Umbridge was caught last week, the first major capture we have made since we got here. Lucius Malfoy should be running scared if he has any sense, but this is Lucius and he is blond so I don't hold out much hope. The pack is doing well, though they miss their other pack members, Jacob especially misses the friendship he has with Sam though he would never admit it outwardly. _

_Sirius and Remus are doing well to, and as you can imagine Sarah is really coming into her own. I've included photos of all the kids and even some of us. _

_I cannot put into words properly, how much I miss your sage if annoying advice. Your friendship and your companionship, I underestimated all these years, it wasn't until you were no longer by my side that I realised what an important influence you are on me. _

_I don't know whether I am making the right choices for the pack and for the Cullen's. I only have my gut to go on now, and we both know how shoddy that can be. _

_Word got back to us from Rachel that you had a baby boy. Congratulations to you both, could you think of nothing better to name him than Hugo though seriously. My godson is so doomed._

_You are always in my thoughts and my prays. _

_I hope to be able to come home to you all soon, know that I am thinking of you all in this time of great uncertainty._

_Peace will be ours soon Hermione._

_Yours always _

_Harry_

"Wow he has a way with words." Emily said softly.

"Some photos here." Hermione said wiping her eyes. "They will come home in one peace won't they?" Hermione asked Emily.

"I know they will." Emily said to her.

_**Authors note: **__Well this is chapter 24; sorry it took a while to come. I wanted to get this one right. More so than the others, it had to be right in my head as well as on paper. Chapter 25: Then their will be blood is up next in this story. Probably before then at least one chapter of "A Forked Road". For all of you who have stayed with me up to this point thank you, I imagine at times it probably hasn't been easy. The last bit of this chapter wasn't all that fun to right, but a write home from Harry seemed like the right thing to do. _

_Anyway as always review this please and keep it positive… chapter 25 will be here soon I promise. Until then over and out. _


	25. Chapter 25: Then there will be blood

Chapter 25: Then there will be blood

Three months, three months is how long it took for the next stage of the attack by the light side to be ready for the next stage of the war. The end game if you would like to call it that, Lucius Malfoy for all intents and purposes was no longer in charge of his own country. There were very few of his inner circle members free, the ones that were, were not the most powerful of his allies. Harry knew that the final battle between the ministry of magic led by Lucius would be a bloody one.

Harry had made the resistance aware off the fact that everyone wanted the bastard alive to stand trial; for all that he had done to the wizarding folks of Britain.

This morning Harry was pleased too find the three men in his life up and at the table already eating, "I take it every body else is still in bed?" Harry asked Seth as he sat down at the table in question. "Hello boys." Harry said to his two sons. Shiloh was currently making a mess of the oatmeal in front of him, while James was eating diligently.

"Papa." the boys chorused.

"Do I really need to feed you Shi?" Harry asked his youngest child.

"No." Shiloh said quickly.

"Good, so where is every body this morning?" Harry asked Seth with a smile. Shiloh resumed eating at a slower pace, to such a degree that the food was now actually going into his mouth and not on the floor and in his hair. "Your mother tells me that he is exactly like you were." Harry said to Seth who glared at him playfully.

"Everybody as far as I know is still in bed." Seth said to him. "It is only seven in the morning." Seth told him.

"And that is normal for this house hold is it?" he asked playfully.

"It is this morning, it's a Saturday." Seth said to him. "The pack was out last night as you know." Seth told me I nodded. "So most of us me included are dead on our feet." Seth told him.

"Did we get what we wanted last night?" Harry asked.

"Bianca and Robert Sanders were taken into custody last night; Lord Sanders and his wife were killed in the fight." Seth said to him.

The Sanders were one of the less known dark families in the UK, their children had graduated long before Harry and his friends had. There was concern about the children of the Lord and Lady Sanders, using their own children as shields. This was why the attack had happened so late at night, no one could risk that the children would suffer. The first part of the attack had been to get the children out of the manor and to safety, by which time the parents and grandparents were awake and fighting.

"This is very good news." Harry said to Seth who grinned. "We have only a few more targets left, the idiots don't even realise that the American's are already in the country. Most of his staff don't show up to work any more, Lucius must know that the world as he knows it is about to end." Harry said as the doors opened and Sirius Remus and Jacob stepped into the room. Sarah was in a carry cot sleeping easily as they sat down at the table.

"I knew that Seth would be briefing you already on last night's events." Jacob said to me.

"Well someone had to stay behind and look after the kids, so I missed out on the action last night." Harry said to Jacob causing him to laugh.

Harry didn't feel any kind of resentment about being left behind the night before, it was his turn. The ministry had tried to use propaganda to suggest that he was hiding behind dark creatures. They were also suggesting that he had become a dark lord again, using dark forces to usurp the rightful rulers of their country. None of it was actually working, by now most of the people in the country understood and realised what was happening. The American's were in control of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley was just days away from falling under the control of the Americans.

"We really are in the last days of the war." Sirius said to Harry.

"Lord I hope so; I really need a holiday after all of this." Harry said to him. "This is the only place in the world where the weather is worse than what we have in Forks." Harry told them causing them to laugh.

"Missing home Harry?" Seth asked.

"Definitely." Harry told him. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can go home." Harry said to them all. "The sooner I get to see my godson for the first time." Harry added causing Jacob to snicker. "That kid may be named Hugo, however with the amount of aunts and uncles it is going to have. You had better believe any one picking on him will get their arses kicked." Harry said to them.

"I almost feel sorry for Hugo." Remus said with a smile.

"I feel sorry for the poor bugger who thinks he is going to get away with it." Harry said to Remus who chuckled.

"If Ron follows form, then they are going to have six or seven kids." Sirius told them.

"I don't think that Hermione is going to go with that." Harry said to him. "Two maybe three is going to be her limit." he said to them. "Enough good kids to carry on the Weasley legacy, and bring it out of the quagmire that Molly and Ginny have put them in." Harry said to them.

"Are you saying that Arthur isn't good, because my mom is going to kill you if you are?" Seth said to him Harry giggled.

"Your mom isn't likely to be popping any more kids out for him though." Harry pointed out.

"You know that witches can have kids until they are in their sixties right." Remus said to him.

"And my mom is only just 42 Harry." Seth said to him.

"She was pretty darn young when she had Leah wasn't she." Harry said.

"She was in her twenties." Seth said to him.

"So older than us then when we had James." Harry said Seth nodded.

Hptwhptw

Harry and Seth arrived at the staging area three days later; this was it, the end of all things Malfoy ish in the ministry of magic. Everything was going forward as things should; the staging area was full of the American wizarding army's fourth division there had to be at least a thousand men and women from all walks of life.

The leader of the division and head of the shifter subdivision a Nicholas Blackfoot, Nicholas was a panther and one hell of a panther at that. Harry stepped up to the man, they were about to deal what he hoped would be the final blow in this drawn out war.

Today he hoped would be the last day of darkness in his father land.

"You ready to give them hell Lord Potter?" Nicholas asked him with a smile.

"I am ready to put an end to the last of the Malfoys, maybe he can give them some honour by dying young." Harry said to him the man looked at Harry sternly for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I know, we want this bastard alive so he can stand trial for what he has done. Unless there is no other option." Harry said to him the man nodded.

"You have a long history with this man." Nicholas said to him. "None of us would blame you for killing him, his victims deserve for him to be made to face justice." he added.

"Let's get this over with." Harry said to the man.

"We are ready when you are." Nicholas said to him.

"I need to have a word with my friends and my family then we should port key out. Five minutes colonel." Harry said the man smiled.

"This is your show Harry; we are just along for the ride." Nicholas told him.

Harry smiled before walking off; he found the pack and Cullen's grouped together by the entrance hall doors. Someone handed him a spell proof vest, it was exactly the same thing as a bullet proof vest. Except that this thing stopped all but the unforgivable spells, it had the worlds strongest shield charms on it. They would last for hours of actual combat, and then he took a semi automatic pistol of the man with a belt of clips.

"Thank you sergeant lets go kick some butt." Harry said to the man who grinned as helped him put the vest on. "Thanks for the help." he said as he checked the sight on the pistol and that the safety was on. The group were all staring at him as he arrived, and he couldn't help but smile at them. None of them knew that he had been taking lessons in shooting since he was old enough to deal with the kick back of them.

"Harry do you even know how to fire one of those things?" Jacob asked.

"Line up the shot pull the trigger and keep moving at all times." Harry said to him. "Trust me I know how to use one of these." Harry said to them.

"Since when?" Seth asked.

"I was fourteen when I went hunting for the first time Seth." Harry said to him.

"What's the plan Harry?" Emmett asked.

"We fight to kill, I know you guys don't like hurting Human's but if these people hit you with the right spell your not getting up." Harry said to them. "Jacob the shifter division could use you guys, stick with them." Harry said to him. "The colonel is waiting for you all." Harry told them.

"Okay we'll head over there." Jacob said the others started moving.

"Seth a moment." Harry said to his husband who sighed and turned to him. "You guys go ahead; Seth will be there in a minute." Harry told him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You be safe out there okay." Harry said to Seth quietly. "I want you back in one piece tonight." Harry added.

"You to buster, watch your cabuse." Seth said to him.

Harry didn't know what else to say so he pulled the man in and kissed him deeply, Seth groaned into the kiss but to soon Harry pulled out of it and pushed the man off in the direction of the group that were standing fifty feet from them.

"Be safe." Harry said as a parting shot.

Hptwhptw

Lucius Malfoy contrary to popular belief was not a complete idiot; he knew that the American's were in his country. They were working with the resistance openly now. He knew that the day would come when his aurors would destroy the forces in his country. He would have the ultimate victory, and as the last action of this war he would kill Potter personally. The boy had to pay for what he had done; it would be a public execution for all to see.

He was right about one thing however, this war was about to end for all time.

"Sir your needed, American forces are at the ministry."

"What where are my auror's?" he demanded.

"They are currently fighting, sir the American's they showed up with a thousand troops. We need every able bodied fighter we have out on the battle field sir." the auror said to him. Lucius stood up and snarled as he grabbed his cane unsheathing the wand in it.

"Potter is he here?" Lucius demanded.

"Yes sir, he has a contingent of Shapeshifters with him." the auror said to him.

"Damn him." Lucius snarled. "Damn them all, can't they see that what I am doing is what is right for our world." Lucius snarled before heading for the door.

Hptwhptw

The fight in the atrium was something to behold, it was as big as the one that had taken place in the final battle at Hogwarts. Harry had taken three people out already, who were just to dumb to work out what kind of armour the people they were fighting were wearing. It was more probable however that the people they were fighting had never heard of this technology, they didn't work out how the spells were being blocked.

Harry spotted some bastard trying to take a chunk out of his mate and that just pissed him off as he closed the gap. "Hey Baxley, get your sorry hands of my husband." Harry snarled at the man who was shaken and shocked for just enough time for him to blow a hole in the back of his head. "What did I tell you about watching your cabuse?" Harry snarled at the wolf. Causing him to pin his ears back and shake his great head. "Don't give me that look Potter; I will kick your sorry ass." Harry told him before running off into combat and away from Seth who shook his head before snarling and charging back into combat.

Honest to god he didn't know where the hell Lucius was in this fight, for the love of all that was holy if he could find this bastard the fight would end the moment that he was captured. No one here would stand up to a fight with a larger force, with their leader captured. He was pretty damn sure of that. The problem was getting to the man, their were anti apparition wards up all over the place. Stopping him from apparating to the far side of the battle, which meant he would have to fight his way through this crowd.

"Oh hell where is a sword when I need one." Harry said to him.

Harry grinned thinking back to the incident in the chamber of secrets, moments later the sword of Gryffindor was in his hands.

"It can be summoned by an heir of the house of Gryffindor." he remembered Dumbledore telling him back in his second year at Hogwarts. "Thank you Dumbledore, for one of the few things that you told me which wasn't a complete fabrication." Harry said to the air above him.

With the sword in hand he charged into combat ducking one killing curse as he went, a death eater was in the fray which meant that Lucius was on the field of battle he was sure. Harry swerved to the left cutting down an auror fighting against them, he hated killing people but if that was what it took to end this then he had no choice. It was a no brainer, safe millions or condemn then to misery and slavery under Lucius Malfoy and his cronies control.

Ducking another curse that was meant to kill him he came up driving his sword through the chest of another auror. Harry took no pleasure in the death of the man he had just killed, as he used his foot to draw his sword out of the dying man.

"Sorry about this but you are on the wrong side kid." Harry said to the man before continuing his charge.

Hptwhptw

Lucius Malfoy was on the battle field, he was targeting Potter with spells but everything he threw at the boy he seemed to instinctually duck and dodge. He was killing his own men out here trying to kill Potter; the Shapeshifters were killing plenty of his men.

"Lucy lu I know its you." Harry mocked from behind him. "Don't do it Lucius you aren't that quick." Harry said to him as he spun around wand drawn Harry disarmed him. "I did tell you that you weren't good enough to do that with me." Harry exclaimed.

"Kill me now Potter like you did my son." Lucius snarled at him Harry chuckled.

"I never killed your son, though no one apart from yourself missed him." Harry said to the man.

"You destroyed my family." Lucius snarled at him.

"No you did that, when you joined Voldemort and took his mark." Harry said to him with a smile. "You killed your son when you decided to take this country over." Harry said to him. "You killed him when you started to kill innocent muggleborns." Harry said to him.

"The mud bloods are getting exactly what they deserved." Lucius said to him.

"Just like you pure blood bigots are going to get what you deserve, in fact most of them are right at this very moment in time paying for their crimes in American prisons." Harry said to him.

"That's where you think your taking me Potter?" Lucius snarled at him.

"For a while Lucius, then I imagine along with most of your senior staff you will be sentenced to death and thrown through the veil of death or kissed maybe both. You are going to die Lucius; your crimes against humanity deserve nothing less. The only thing I feel sorry about is that it won't be me that does the dirty deed." Harry told him.

"You will turn me in to a martyr in this country; my cause will win out Potter." Lucius said to him.

"After today how many of the people who followed you will be free to continue your course. Not many, even fewer of those free will be able to show their faces in public with out being publicly humiliated for their part in your attempted genocide." Harry said to him. "Look around you Lucius, all the people who died here today, their blood is on your hands, your sons' blood is on your hands. You chose the wrong side three times in a row, and you are too stupid to see it." Harry said to him. "I am going to sleep just fine tonight, you won't." Harry said to him as Nicholas approached him from behind.

"Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for war crimes against Humanity." Nicholas said to him.

"Mudbloods aren't human, they deserve to be killed. They are a blot on the rest of wizard kind, all muggles deserve to be killed do you hear me Potter. This is not the last of this; I will kill you and your little family." Lucius snarled Harry stepped up to him as he was placed in magic suppression cuffs and socked him right on the nose the blond staggered back screaming in rage and pain.

"Lucius you are never going to get free, you're the only idiot who didn't realise he wasn't about to get beat." Harry said to him. "This is over, look at how many people died here today for your ideals, you are no better than Hitler, your only saving grace is that he killed a lot more people. But you're just as bigoted as he is, and you're just as much a disgrace to humanity as he was." Harry said to him. "Try for a bit of humanity Lucius; show some remorse for once in your life. It is the only thing left to you now, if you don't well when you die there is only one place you are going and that is hell." Harry said to him.

"Fuck you Potter." Lucius snarled.

"You wish Lucius. _Stupefy._" Harry cast the spell to shut Malfoy up once and for all in his presence.

Hptwhptw

The body count seemed to take forever, Harry watched with friends and family as the bodies who could be identified were. Some were destroyed beyond all recognition, either burned to a crisp or their faces and bodies destroyed by acid or something similar to that. Seth had tried to get Harry to go home with them, but he had wanted to see it through to the end. There was already talk of the English wanting him to take the minister of magic position. It wasn't something that he was interested in at all.

"How many did we lose?" Harry asked Nicholas.

"76 people in total, more than four hundred were lost by the opposition. Lucius Malfoy was the last of the people we were looking for to leave the scene. Three of the targets died on the way to the holding cells from their injuries. No great loss to society if you ask me." Nicholas said to him. "You have done all that you can here Harry, the trials are next. Why don't you let Seth and the others take you home." Nicholas said to him.

"I wanted to make sure this was over." Harry said to him.

"It is now go home your children are waiting for you." Nicholas said to him.

It didn't take much after that to get him to agree to go home, it was clear to him that this was over. Their was one last thing that needed to happen for him to put the past behind him. That would be the trials of the bastards who had brought England to its knees. He could live with that, as he looked at Seth he smiled all was right in the world for now. Life would only get better he thought to himself.

_**Authors note: **__Hey guys chapter 25 is up finally sorry it took so long. Now I have a question for you all, so give me the answer in your reviews. How many of you would like me to rewrite this entire thing? How many of you would just like me to finish this story and move on? Be honest but be respectful, my proverbial boot with go up your backside if you are disrespectful._


End file.
